His Girl Friday
by bluesky5678
Summary: After 8 years of Andrea Parker being his personal assistant, Grey has to say goodbye and accept a new PA, a woman unlike any he has ever known. He is, by turns, befuddled, outraged, shocked and infuriated. Can he adapt?


Hello, this is my 5th Christian And Ana story. Can't seem to get bored with them. As always, I submit the story as completed. The only space to review is at the end which displeases some readers who like to comment after each page. But, as I have said, I need to submit completed stories so that I can proof and revise. I make a lot of errors so I read my stories out loud repeatedly until nothing else pops out at me.

If someone wishes to review, comment or ask questions, please PM me all you like. It's the same as using the review box except that they come to me as emails. I have a very thick skin and if you tell me I suck, I will not come for you with a machete, I promise.

As always, thank you to E. L. James for thinking up Christian and Ana, etc. to begin with. Thank you to Fan Fiction. Net for offering a site for all writers to express themselves, have a little fun and keep our brains working.

Oh, and some people have requested certain plots, suggested story lines, things they've always wanted C & A to do. I haven't used any of these as yet but I do find your ideas interesting. Maybe try them out yourselves. Like singing and dancing, everyone should write…no matter your talent level or anyone else's opinion. Also, using an idea that has already been done is not plagiarism as long as the version _you_ write is original.

Thank you, Inks, for your lovely compliment on my #4 For the Love of Joey. A recommendation from an author as talented as you really means a lot. I would certainly advise readers to likewise read _anything_ by Inks. "Walking by in a cloud of perfume and manipulation"…one of a thousand great lines. She's the best.

Oh, and yes, Inks, you and others who have commented on the length of my work are correct. I have diarrhea of the mouth and it also shows up on the page. I had a professor once gently tell me that the assignment was only for 5 pages, not 9, and the extra pages would not warrant a higher grade. Got an A, tho'.

Hope you enjoy! And, lastly and very important, my gratitude to my magical proofreader, Doe.

 **HIS GIRL FRIDAY**

This story is about 2 people.

One stands staring out into the lights of Seattle from his penthouse swirling a glass of expensive bourbon in his hand.

The other sits on a cushioned window seat looking up at the stars above the alley below her 5th story walk-up, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

Both are alone. His aloneness is by choice, of a sort. Though he has a large and loving family, he sees little of them because he doesn't feel worthy, doesn't feel he fits in.

The other is alone because she has no family. She didn't make friends because she had to use all her spare time to care for her ailing mother who is now deceased. In school, she was the nerd who studied all the time. She intended to be highly skilled and financially solvent one day.

Neither is really aware of their aloneness. Neither suffers because neither feels the need of another.

 **MONDAY**

Christian Grey's personal assistant, Andrea Parker, has been with Grey since he started his company nearly eight years ago. She has loved her job. She has not loved being on call 24/7. She has not liked working long hours. She has particularly not loved her boss's temper tantrums. But today she feels pretty good. A week ago she submitted her resignation, setting off another Grey hissy fit. But today, after several weeks of searching before she even alerted Grey about her job change, she believes that she has found a viable candidate to replace her. This woman is strong, confident, professional. She has been with Andrea for just the morning and has already learned half her job. After a week of training, Anastasia Steele should be prepared for dealing with Christian Grey. It was time for introductions.

However, just as Andrea was getting up from her chair, bedlam broke out in the executive office.

Glass shattering, heavy objects bouncing off walls, cursing such foul language that Andrea didn't know many of the words. She continued sitting, putting her head in her hands as she screwed up the courage to face the madman. Then she felt a soft hand pat her shoulder and looked up to see Steele walking into Grey's office.

Steele looked around at the destruction wrought by her new boss. Then she took out her phone and called the janitorial department, asking them to come immediately. They, of course, already knew the drill. After she ascertained that something on Grey's computer had set him off, she stepped through the debris to look at the screen. Grey began to protest but she raised a hand to indicate that he should be quiet. Before he had time to scream insubordination and who the hell are you, Steele had found the problem and with a few key strokes had corrected it.

At that moment, the cleaning crew arrived. Steele directed them in their work, expressing her appreciation for their swift arrival and impeccable skills. They worked quickly and smiled broadly at the nice lady as they left. Within a short time, the room was back to its usual sterile condition, minus a few glasses from the bar and a glass coffee table that had been sitting in front of the white leather and chrome sofa.

Grey was calmer but still rather purple. "Who the fucking hell are you to barge in here giving orders and telling _ME_ to shut up while you invade my privacy!?

Cocking her head to one side, Steele considered the man for a moment. He was probably, indeed, an extremely handsome man, as everyone said, but just now he looked menacing and crazed.

Just as he was about to erupt again, Steele put out her hand in greeting. He looked at it. It was so tiny next to his. He wanted to squeeze it until she cried but something told him that his nuts would pay the price. So, he took the hand. It was soft but firm. Somehow she wrapped hers around his enough for a decent greeting. Of course, she had a lot of practice over the years shaking large hands with her small one.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. My name is Anastasia Steele, with an E. I prefer in a professional setting to be addressed as simply Steele. I am your new PA. Andrea is at her desk if you would like to speak with her about me. I would not be offended."

"As for your computer issue, I do apologize for interfering but I tend to help sometimes when I've not been asked to do so. In this case, I recognized the error and corrected it. It might have been a simple typo or it may have been deliberate. If you go back to past reports, you might find similar typos. I, of course, as your PA, could do that research for you if you wish. Would you like me to do that? Also, would you like to speak with Andrea?"

Grey stood stunned by Steele's torrent of words. He nodded yes to both questions and waved her out of his office, sinking into his chair. Andrea entered, pleased by the cleanliness. As indicated by Grey, she took a seat in the only chair. At least it had arms to rest on even if they were chrome.

"Andrea, explain Ms. Steele to me."

"It's simply Steele, sir. She insists."

"Okay, whatever. Go on."

"I knew some time ago that I would be leaving. I have interviewed dozens of women. It's been quite the debilitating experience. Most, I'm afraid, have seen your picture and, of course, are aware of your wealth. Even though I read some quite impressive resumes, once I met the women, it was apparent that they were not suitable. A week ago I was ready to give up but I opened one last resume."

"Steele has Master's degrees in both business and finance. She graduated with a 4.5 GPA. She was offered several full ride scholarships to Ivy League schools which she declined because she considers most doctorates to be useless showboating. She is only 22. Other than that, her resume was weak. Her only work experience was part-time management of a Mom and Pop hardware store in Portland. Naturally, I called the owners who bent my ear with their endless gushing about this woman."

"Under her guidance, they feel, their business doubled in six months. She cleaned up their books. She reorganized the entire store. She learned about every item in the store. If someone came in looking for a kind of screw, she would have them describe its intended use and then find it. More and more people came to Clayton's instead of the big box stores because of the service. In the six years she worked there she made enough profit that when she was ready to leave and they were bereft, she showed them the books and convinced them to sell and retire. Which they did. Well, I was quite impressed so I invited her for an interview."

"When she walked in, I nearly fell out of my Manolo Blahniks. Now, if you've ever looked, most of the women in this building, certainly all those on this floor, are supermodels. Steele walks in wearing black flats, black slacks, a white blouse with a black sweater. She has blonde hair but it is a dishwater blonde stuck in a bun on the back of her head and with several hairs askew. She's wearing thick black rimmed tinted glasses and carrying a hemp bag. I thought, oh lord, he'll never go for this but I gave her a try and in 30 minutes, I knew, I knew that she would be perfection. She learns everything in the blink of an eye. She's not only fast but she is calm and professional. I recommend that we give her the 30 day probation period but I think that within a week, you'll put her on permanent."

Grey stared at Andrea. "That woman has bigger balls than I do."

Andrea sighed. "I wouldn't know, sir. But I do believe she has ovaries bigger than your balls."

"She is the plainest, homeliest woman I've ever seen. If it weren't for her tidy, pressed outfit, I'd think that she was homeless. When she put her hand up, to tell _me_ to be quiet while she fiddled with MY computer, I was stunned. It was only that that kept me from tossing her out the window."

"The windows are bullet proof and unbreakable," Andrea pointed out.

"OBVIOUSLY I WAS JOKING!"

"Yes, sir. Joking. However, I gather she quickly ascertained your problem _and_ fixed it."

Grey grumbled something and Andrea coughed through the uncertain silence.

Finally, Grey agreed to give her the week while Andrea was still at the office to prove herself.

He had to admit that her appearance was certainly not distracting.

Then he said that he had to get down to Finance to give a tongue lashing.

As he escorted Andrea out of his office, he noted that Steele was busy with something at her desk. She looked up and gestured for him to come over. He would have to have Andrea speak to Steele about these hand gestures and her ordering him about. Still, he went around behind Steele to look at her computer screen. He noticed a scent about her…apples. Who goes around smelling like apples?…like the apples in his beloved grandfather's orchard where he'd spent so many hours playing with his older brother, Elliot. Those were good days. He realized that he hadn't spoken more than a few words to Elliot all year.

"Mr. Grey, did you hear me?" asked Steele.

"Sorry. Please repeat."

"Oookay. A quick perusal of these financial reports for the year shows the same errors on every report. Something, sir, is rotten in the state of Denmark."

Grey looked at her in confusion.

"Hamlet, sir?

"Anyway, I've arranged to have lunch with your director of finance, John Pearson. I'm attempting to sniff out a suspect. This is an embezzlement of small amounts adding up to large amounts. I'm sure that if we look back, we'll find it's been going on for some time now."

"Why, Steele, are _you_ playing detective? Shouldn't a discussion of this matter be handled by me in my office?"

"A friendly getting to know you lunch will yield more information than a verbal interrogation in frightening circumstances, don't you think?" said Steele gently.

"Frightening, Steele? Do you think I frighten people?" said Grey as he loomed over her like a thunder cloud.

"Most, yes, sir." answered Steele coolly.

"But not you, eh, Steele?" Grey glared at her.

Remarkably, she did something he'd never imagined. She giggled. "No, sir. Well, I'd better go meet with Mr. Pearson. We're having lunch at the Mile High and billing it to you. I'm not sure how long I'll be but I will return with good information." Steele rose to her feet and brushed past Grey as she headed to the Finance Department. Grey just stood there gaping at her departing dowdy little body, taking the scent of apple orchards with her. Andrea was behind the reception desk trying to disguise her amusement.

Grey ordered in a sandwich and spent the next 90 minutes mostly pacing his office. Periodically, he'd take calls, yell at somebody and look again at Steele's computer. She'd gone back only to the beginning of the year. He went through the previous year and the year before that. It was all small amounts, small consistent amounts. As he sat at Steele's desk, she came off the elevator.

"What have you found?" she asked.

"It's year after year." Grey growled.

"Come," she said, "we'll need privacy." As she walked into his office, Grey trailed after like an angry badger. She was doing 'it' again."

"Well, to begin, Mr. Pearson is quite ill but has been trying to keep that info under the radar. He supports a wife and two sons in college and needs to continue working. He does his best but increasingly relies on his #2, Travis Lattner, who is dating the secretary, also under the radar.

I'm sure that if we look back, we'll find that this embezzlement began within months of Lattner being hired. I don't believe the money alone is the motive. I think that Lattner is hoping to get Pearson fired and find himself promoted to the directorship of the department. The secretary is just a dupe who thinks that she's in love."

"My recommendation, if I may be so bold," offered Steele while Grey held in a grim chuckle since 'bold' must be her middle name, "is to offer early retirement to Mr. Pearson, a large severance package in the form of monthly amounts capable of supporting him, at least until social security kicks in, medical insurance until Medicare and then money for supplemental insurance. Also, from what he tells me, his sons work hard and earn excellent grades. I believe him. They have one and two years each to finish school. I think it would be kind of you to take care of their tuition, housing, etc. until they graduate. I don't know the specifics of Mr. Pearson's illness but I do know that his chances of living a few more years depend on him having a restful life with no money worries.

"After arranging his retirement, we speak with legal, set up an evidence chain and throw Lattner and his little honey to the wolves. I already have someone in mind to take over the department. He has a genius mind when it comes to business finance. Well, are you going to say something?" Steele asked impatiently.

"Well, yes, when I felt there might be an opening," muttered Grey.

"Oh, sorry, go on, please."

"Where were you thinking of having the retirement party for John Pearson?" Grey smirked.

Steele grinned. "Why, conference room 9, of course, Mr. Grey. Something small. Just the Finance Department, Andrea, you and me…unless you have anyone else in mind."

"Well, his family and friends, of course," said Grey with a genuine smile. "You arrange everything, of course, and just tell me when to show up."

"I'd better get back to work now," smiled Steele, leaving a scented trail of apples flowing behind her as she went out the door. Maybe, thought Grey, she sprays Glade or something. He made a note to check out body washes, too. He also decided to accept his mother's monthly invite to have lunch with her at his Mile High Club. Maybe she'd have a line on this apple stuff.

He called Grace and invited her to dine with him on Tuesday. There was silence on the other end of the line. He asked if she could hear him and she stuttered out a yes, that she would love to lunch with him tomorrow. Okay, he said, the Mile High around noon. After he rang off, Grace sat on the kitchen stool and just stared at the phone.

Carrick came out of his office to find his wife in a daze. When she explained that Christian had asked her to lunch, Carrick looked worried. "What do you suppose is wrong?" he asked.

"Well, he didn't sound as if anything were wrong. He sounded, well, cheerful," Grace said, befuddled.

"Leave your phone on so I can listen in. You've been trying to get him to go to lunch with you for years. My mind is running with all the possibilities."

Meanwhile, back at the office, Christian was sitting down with John Pearson. Usually he left firings to Roz but this was special. He told Pearson that he'd learned of his illness and knew that he needed to leave the high-pressured world of Grey Finance. He told him not to worry about money; that he would be well provided for. After all, he'd been Finance director since GEH started and deserved recognition for his loyalty and fine work. He also explained that he would be taking care of the boys' college expenses. There would soon be a retirement party and then John could go home, go fishing, sit on the porch swing and relax.

John Pearson just stared at Grey in amazement. Who was this man and where had the terror of Grey House gone to? He mumbled a thank you and shook Grey's hand and went out the door. He felt like a man who'd just had the hanging noose removed from his neck and was now walking back down the gallow stairs to his life. When he was out of Grey's office, he finally broke down. Steele had him sit in the reception area while she held him and handed him tissues. When he got his control back, she beamed at him and said that there was one last thing she needed to know; what was his favorite flavor of cake? Lemon, he said. Grey, who was sneaking peeks through his door, made a sour face. Well, he thought, maybe that's what 30 years of number crunching does to you, makes you like lemon cake.

Around 7 pm he called for his driver and protection officer, Taylor. He alerted his housekeeper, Gail, that he'd soon be back at the penthouse and felt like a pasta dish for dinner. As he passed Andrea's desk, he noted that she'd already gone home and he felt a tug of irritation, knowing that next Monday, a stranger would be sitting in Andrea's place. He also felt sad at the loss of someone who was as close as Grey got to having a friend but, being out of touch with most real emotions, he didn't recognize the feeling.

As he rounded the corner, he was startled to find Steele sitting on the floor, surrounded by pieces of paper, a laptop and a pile of thumb drives. He glared down at her although she was so preoccupied that she was initially unaware of him.

"Where is a person to put their foot, Ms. Steele? You've taken over the floor." growled Grey.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I didn't hear you. Umm, let's see. Here, give me your hand," she ordered.

Grey did as he was told and followed her through a maze until they reached a clear area just before the elevator doors opened. Taylor was greeted by the sight of his tall boss being lead through a paper maze by a tiny old lady. It wasn't until he heard her voice saying hello that he realized that the little thing was a young girl.

The girl let go of Grey's hand and looked up at Taylor. She'd been told by Andrea that Grey had a driver and bodyguard so she assumed that this giant with a buzz cut must be Taylor. She smiled at him and held out her hand for a greeting. Taylor looked down at her and wondered for a moment how he was supposed to shake her hand without crushing it. It was so little. As he stood perplexed, Grey groaned and picked up Taylor's massive paw and connected it with Steele's to show him how it's done. Taylor was surprised by the firmness of her grip.

Then she whispered something to Grey who heaved a sigh of weariness.

"Taylor, this is Ms. Steele who will be replacing Andrea. Ms. Steele, this is my driver, Taylor."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. Please call me Steele, not Ms. Steele. Tell me, Andrea describes you also as being Mr. Grey's protection officer. Does he actually get threats to his life?"

"Ah, M…Steele. I'm afraid that would be classified information," he answered as Grey smirked.

"Gosh, young, handsome, wealthy and dodging bullets. Ain't all a rose garden, eh,? Well, I'll need to be bidding you both a good evening. I have to get back to work."

"Steele, what _are_ you doing?" demanded Grey.

"Well, sir, over here is the chain of evidence I'm compiling for the forensic auditor I have coming in tomorrow. Over here are preparations for Mr. Pearson's retirement. And over here are spreadsheets."

"Spreadsheets of what?" snapped Grey.

"Oh, you know, sir. The things that drive you crazy? I'm learning to read them quickly and thoroughly so that I can summarize them for you. It will save you a bit of time and leave you room to work on acquisitions. Andrea tells me that probing the ins and outs of those make you happy."

"Steele, it is now going on 8. When do you plan on going home?"

"When I finish for the auditor. The rest I'll continue with tomorrow but the audit can't wait.

Sir," she slyly kidded him, " are you worried about me getting home in the dark. Andrea tells me safety is quite important to you but I assure you that I'll be okay. I'm all grown up."

Grey looked doubtful as he gazed down at her tiny figure. "Andrea tell you my shoe size, too?"

"No, sir. Do you want me to buy your shoes? I don't know much about expensive shoes but I could certainly learn," Steele said quite seriously.

Behind him, Grey heard Taylor stiffling a laugh. "Good night, Steele. Don't stay much longer. I'm sure that Andrea instructed you on security, the hidden alarms and so on."

"I'll be careful, sir. And I have my Bulldog with me."

While Grey looked around for a dog, Taylor's ears perked up. ".44 special or .357 magnum?"

".357 magnum," Steele replied.

"TAYLOR", yelled Grey from inside the elevator.

"Gotta go. I'd like to see that sometime."

"Sure, good night," Steele turned back to her work.

For 30 flights, Grey muttered and grumbled to himself. Taylor thought it best to make no inquires. He knew how all the Greys felt about guns. He himself loved them and hoped to arrive early one night to discuss them with Steele. He was amazed that that tiny girl could even lift a magnum.

As the car left the garage, Grey stopped and lowered his window to speak with Charlie, the night guard. "One of my employees, a woman, is still on the 30th. Keep an eye out. Have security check on her frequently and be sure that she is safely escorted to her car." Then he closed his window and continued growling.

"What the hell? Doesn't she have a home to go to? I hope she isn't sleeping here. This one is different, Taylor. I think we ought to vet her deep. Look into it."

"Yes, sir."

Two hours later, Steele had her work for the auditor completed and stowed neatly on a flash drive. She tucked away her preparations for Pearson's party and felt much more comfortable with spreadsheets. At 12 am, she alerted security that she was leaving the building and upon arriving at the employee entrance, she found Charlie waiting for her with another guard. While the guard watched the building, Charlie walked her down the street to her car. He told her that Andrea had a space in the garage which would be hers next week.

"Here we are," announced Steele as they approached a rusting hulk of something Charlie couldn't identify.

"Oh, dear, Miss. Don't let Mr. Grey see this. He'll have a conniption fit."

"Well, he does have a lot of those, doesn't he?" Steele giggled. "Good night, Charlie. Thanks for looking out for me."

Then she drove home to her walkup and sat with her tea in her window seat. Sometimes, when the night sky was clear, she would go up two more flights with a blanket, lay back on the roof and stare up at the stars 'til she found herself staring into the morning light. But, tonight, she was terribly tired so she went to bed and slept soundly.

Meanwhile, Grey had eaten his dinner, dressed for bed, played some somber tune on his piano and then read through the material on Steele that Taylor had been able to get on short notice.

Her father died in a plane crash when she was 12 and her mother had not been well most of Steele's life. Steele had apparently nursed her until she died shortly after Steele's 21st birthday.

There was no mention of any other family or friends. She studied, attended classes and worked at the hardware store.

She was 5'4'', size 4 and, well, this was interesting. Under those huge tinted glasses was a pair of blue eyes. He'd already noticed the button nose and the plump lips. He was determined to get those glasses off. Taylor had found a picture taken at graduation showing a headful of dark brown hair. What _was_ the deal with little Ms. Steele? Grey found himself intrigued.

He called Charlie who assured him that Ms. Steele had left the building.

At midnight Grey called it a day. He needed to get in a couple of solid hours before his nightmares woke him.

 **TUESDAY**

As Grey got off the elevator and rounded the corner to reception, he wasn't surprised to find Steele already at her station. He muttered something at her and went into his office. He found a blueberry muffin and a hot cup of black coffee waiting on his desk alongside a neatly printed copy of his day's schedule. He noted that he had a meeting with the auditor at 8 and then a meeting with Steele to discuss her candidate to replace Pearson. It was 7:45. He had 15 minutes to relax and go over his schedule. After his meeting with Steele, he had two acquisition proposals to discuss with Roz.

He emailed Steele that she'd left him no time to go through the flood of emails that had already popped up. She emailed back…'To be discussed'. The morning paper was on his desk so he enjoyed his muffin and coffee while he perused the headlines.

At precisely 8 am, Steele knocked and entered the office, introduced the auditor and left them with copies of bullet points to be discussed. After an hour of learning what the auditor intended to do and how and why, all rather stealthy to avoid Lattner's suspicions, the fellow was escorted by Andrea down to Finance while Steele took a seat in Grey's office and awaited his attention.

Grey kept her waiting, to put her in her place. He did not look up from his computer for several minutes only to discover when he did that she herself had her nose in her iPad.

"Steele, are you ready for this meeting you've called?" he grimaced.

"Yes, sir. This is a picture of the candidate to replace Pearson as well as his qualifications. We'd be lucky to get him. He is highly experienced, excellent resume and references, fully vetted by his employers, the US government and the IRS."

Having said this, Steele handed over her iPad for Grey's scrutiny. He had to admit that this was indeed a great candidate. "How did you find him?" queried Grey.

"I simply looked through government employment files for our particular requirements. He is relatively young, unattached to Washington, DC, in any way, and has been working for the government in various financial capacities since completing his studies at the University of Virginia. He was actually raised in the Pacific Northwest. I figured ten years of southern weather and government bureaucracy had probably primed him for a move. I called him and we talked for some time. He'd heard of GEH and sees this as a great opportunity. I got lucky. I thought that I would have to call several people but the first one to pop up was perfect for us.

"He is willing to come in or Skype an interview with you as soon as he is invited. I suspect that we will need him quite soon. Pearson's retirement is next Monday and the dismissal and arrest of our two embezzlers will probably occur before the end of the day."

"Okay, about my emails. Why have you left me no time to read them as I do every morning?"

"Sir, I noted that you received hundreds overnight. How much of your morning do you spend reading those?" "Well, anywhere from 2 to 3 hours," Grey conceded. "And," Steele inquired, "of those hundreds, how many would you say are of importance either to GEH or to you personally?"

Grey considered this question and realized that on many days there were, indeed, none that truly required his attention. "What are you proposing, Steele?" "Only that you allow someone else to take on this odious duty. Should there be anything you need to know, I will prepare a summary report with important emails attached. I do realize that you will have to trust me so I don't expect you to latch on to this idea immediately but it is something to consider for the future.

"Now, it is 9:30 and time for your meeting with Roz. You've agreed to lunch with your mother at the Mile High at noon so you ought to have enough time to discuss with Roz and perhaps go over a few of the emails. I believe that that were a couple of interest, offering relationships with inmates and several others advertising acne medication and techniques for penile enlargement."

Grey somehow maintained an impassive expression until Steele was gone. She was a hoot and proving to be not only excellent at her work but surpassing Andrea in her expertise. Still, he was not going to let her know that and certainly not Andrea, for whom he felt loyalty. Lord, she had seen him through some rough times and her unfailing devotion in the beginning….well, she was irreplaceable in the empty cavity where his heart should have been.

"STEELE," he yelled. When she did not rush right in, he yelled her name again. Andrea walked in instead.

"Andrea, I called for Steele. Why did she not respond?"

"Well, sir, first of all, I must make you aware that Steele is not like me. She is, as you've come to understand, I should think, after a day with her, superior in her abilities and work ethic. However, she is also superior in her expectations of the behavior of other people. She really does seem to bring out the best in others and being screamed for by her boss will get you ignored, esp. because she is never not working on something else. Currently she is in the process of getting Edward Cummings to come to Seattle for the position of Financial Director. So, while she is on the phone, she will not respond to your commands.

"For nearly eight years, Christian, I have been jumping out of that chair when you screamed. I'll have to join a gym now to make up for the loss of exercise after I leave here. And you will have to make adjustments of your own to a new employee's ways. I know you don't want to and hate change in your routine, but it is what it is.

"If you are not happy with Steele, I can get you dozens of candidates to interview, all of whom will quake in your presence. What will it be?"

Andrea had never called him by his first name nor had addressed him so freely. He was aware of a paradigm shift in his kingdom and was unsettled by it…even tho' he was secretly pleased with the changes. However, Andrea knew him well and knew he felt uncomfortable. Before he had a chance to answer her question, she smiled at him and asked him if she could help him since Steele was otherwise occupied.

"I'm feeling, as you say, unsettled by all the sudden changes, most wrought by Steele. After one day of her I barely recognize my own building. I am also experiencing uncomfortable feelings regarding you."

"I know," responded Andrea. "So am I. I have questioned my decision many times. This is my first job. You, my first boss and despite the fact that you've made me bash my head against the counter many a time, I am used to you and I feel affection for you. It has taken me a very long time to come to this decision. All the times I've come home to my husband with a migraine and had to stop him from charging over to Escala to beat you senseless, all the times my kids have called you a bad man and I've defended you...because you are a good man…I finally had to conclude that we are not a good match. You need someone who is not afraid of you and is not affected by your brusque manner.

"Steele, I believe, is perfect for you. You will always be pleased with her work and you will have to adjust to her ways but it will be a good change for you in the end. If you have any faith in my abilities after 8 years, you will trust me on this. Can you do that?" Andrea implored.

Grey sighed and looked at his secretary. "I confess, Andrea, to feelings of trepidation regarding Steele, but, yes, I do trust you. On those occasions in the future when I call you begging for your return, remind me that I need to adjust. You will be here Monday for Pearson's retirement party, will you not? Perhaps you could bring the family."

"School, job"…she smiled. "But _I_ will be here."

Her phone buzzed and she almost laughed. "Steele wants to know if she can see you now."

"Maybe I have a headache?"  
"Maybe she'll insist on fixing it for you," Andrea laughed.

Grey grimaced and told Andrea to send her in. Then he looked at her with a sincerity and warmth she'd never before seen and said, "Andrea, thank you for everything." Andrea was so touched that she had to leave quickly before the tears fell.

A moment later, Steele walked in.

"Two things, sir. I've been on the phone with Mr. Cummings. I would like to think that you've come to a decision and that he can quit, pack and make one trip to Seattle rather than come and go while you think about it. Have I convinced you of his qualifications for the job or do you wish to seek out other candidates?"

"If I don't hire this guy now, I will in the end after enduring endless discussions with you, is that about right, Steele?"

"Yes, sir."

"Offer Mr. Cummings the position and get him here to start as quickly as possible. Now, how is the audit going?"

"Well, sir, Mr. Albright has been in touch and assures me that our suspicions are correct. The evidence I compiled is already enough to fire and call for the arrest of Mr. Lattner and Miss Dunning. He has worked with the police many times and been the prime witness in many cases so I am inclined to trust his word. He feels that he can find even more discrepancies but at the moment, as I said, he is confident in his conclusions and advises that you proceed with dismissal and police involvement. I've had my investigator look into the banking accounts of these two and they are quite amateurish. Every deposit matches the dates and amounts stolen from GEH.

"All that is needed is your word.

We're a little behind time-wise this morning, but Roz has assured me that the acquisition discussions can be continued after lunch. I've already scheduled your afternoon to include those."

"You have a private investigator!?" Grey exclaimed.

"He is very good and quite ethical, sir. I plan at a later date to discuss with you his status as being on retainer with GEH. But right now, I require your permission to proceed with what we've discussed."

Grey had to laugh inwardly at the irony in Steele's words. There was no discussion. There was just Steele.

"Proceed, Steele, oh, and where are my emails?"

"I know that you had not made a decision, but I have gone ahead with a perusal and will submit a summary later in the day, alerting you, of course, to anything that requires your immediate attention. Let's see how this experiment works out, shall we?"

"All right, Steele. I'll call legal to begin the dismissals process and have them work with the authorities on the arrest. You may continue with your hiring of Mr. Cummings."

Steele beamed and exclaimed, "Capital, sir," as she dashed out of his office.

Andrea's urging of his patience and being open to change came to him. He gritted his teeth and picked up his phone to call Roz just as she walked in the door. Steele, of course.

Roz launched right into the advantages of acquiring Ryan Telecommunications. She rapidly outlined the facts. The price is right, the company fits into GEH's overall plans for the future, the management is actually excellent and while the poor market in their area has doomed them, the products themselves are expertly produced and so on.

Grey gave Roz a sharp look. Roz looked back just as sharply. She had always been the one person who took no crap off Grey. Now she had an ally and she was relaxed and comfortable in Grey's company. She didn't have to fight with him anymore. She actually felt her thinking was clearer.

"Christian? Questions or comments?"

"Yes, you brought this acquisition to Steele for discussion, did you not?"

"Yes, she reads like lightning and understands every word. I had my eye on another acquisition but she pointed out that, as good as it seemed, it did not fit into the overall scheme of things at GEH unless we intended to branch into another area soon. Which we do not. These two ACs, as she calls them, are perfect. However, as she pointed out, you are the one with the greater understanding of your own company and she could be completely wrong. She is quite eager to learn."

"Leave it and I'll study it. I've no doubt the spreadsheet has already been concisely and perfectly summarized for me?"

Roz sensed the tension Grey felt regarding Steele. It had only been a day and yet he seemed almost angry at the mention of her. She'd been immensely helpful and Roz decided that if he intended to fire her, Roz would go after him with both claws.

Grey regarded Roz for a moment and seemed to read her mind. He was good at that.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, she's smart, hardworking, warm and helpful. Her insights cut my work time in half.

Don't be nervous about her, Christian. She is a prize and seems to have no ego. Yes, I really like her. I've never met anyone like her. Usually, people with her intellect can be difficult…ahem…but she's as sweet and humble as they come. You got really lucky here, Christian. I suggest that you don't blow it," warned Roz. "Now possible AC #2 is a…."

Roz continued to outline the perfection of AC #2 for Christian. He couldn't help but agree to both. He then asked about the rejections, Steele's rejections, that is. He dismissed Roz and looked the ACs over thoroughly. Then he politely buzzed Steele to ask her if she had time to join him.

She entered, in all her dowdy glory and her uniform of black and white, looking perplexed.

"Is there some reason that you're being all calm and polite, sir? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine. I've been warned by my 2 favorite employees to behave around you. So, I'm behaving."

Steele sat down on the couch, throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh, sir," she grinned, "you needn't worry about temper or good manners with me. If I object to anything, you'll know. Meanwhile, I rather enjoy you being a curmudgeon. I've always like cranky people. I suppose it's because the favorite person in my life was my grandfather. I didn't have him long, unfortunately, but those 11 years with him were my favorite years. He cursed like a sailor, was pissed at everything all the time and only I could calm him down enough to not kill someone or to be nice to someone. I laughed like a loon with him. You remind me of him and you make me laugh, too. That is a valuable attribute in someone, at least to me. So, please behave as you always do."

Grey stared at her. He was baffled. He'd never known anyone like her and often he didn't know what to do with her. Just letting her get on with it and getting out of her way seemed at the moment to be his only recourse.

"I find you strange and befuddling, Steele. I will continue to try to figure you out and perhaps, one day soon, we will have a lunch to see if I can further decipher you."

"Hmm…no one has ever described me as inscrutable…at least not to my face. I think I'm pretty much 'what you see is what you get,' sir. Perhaps the problem is simply that you are rather insulated by your looks and your wealth. Thus, everyone you meet is rather the same. Wow, wait until you meet Barney. That'll be a little culture shock," Steele chuckled.

"What is a Barney?"

"Barney is soon to be your new tech guy. Okay, time is short. You're to lunch with your mother in 30 minutes."

"Oh, I might have to cancel. I have a lot to do."

"I wouldn't advise canceling, Mr. Grey."

"Oh, really, Steele, and why is that?" Grey found that he no longer wanted to bellow at Steele that she had some nerve questioning his decisions. It simply spurred her on to new heights of annoyance.

"I've spoken on the phone with her this morning. She was calling to see if the lunch was still on. I assured her it is."

"You assured her? Why?"

"She sounds lovely and kind and really wants to see you. Check your schedule and you'll see that I've blocked out 90 minutes for your lunch. Your mother obviously loves you very much and, I suspect, doesn't see you enough. Your mother, sir, is alive _and_ wants to be in your life."

Damn Steele! Interfering. Always right. This is getting to be too much and it's only Tuesday morning. As he stormed out of the office, Grey noticed that all of the leather and chrome furniture in the reception waiting area had been replaced by soft leather and throw pillows. Throw pillows, for Christ's sake! There were magazines on the coffee table and a new beverage station nearby. Steele! One damn day!

He pounded on the elevator button and buzzed for Taylor. As the door opened, there stood Taylor. Steele, again!

Grey was in a very bad mood, Taylor noticed.

He said nothing in the car. Why bother? Taylor had no doubt already gotten his marching orders from Steele and knew where he was supposed to go. Grey was surprised that Steele hadn't arranged for flowers but the seat beside him was empty. Grey almost chuckled at Steele missing a beat. He found that, after all, he was looking forward to seeing his mother and asking about the apple scent. That scent was making him crazy as he tried to figure it out. Cripes, he'd spent 30 minutes on his computer last night trying to find it.

His mother was already seated in his private dining room. As he looked at her, he was struck by her loveliness. It had been so long since he'd seen her. He felt a comforting warmth envelope him. As he approached the table, he saw the simple bouquet of spring flowers sitting in a vase. He sighed. Steele. His mother stood and he fervently embraced her to her surprise. He kissed her cheek and apologized for making her wait. No, no, she insisted. He was exactly on time as told to her by his secretary. She thanked him for the flowers. They were fragrant and perfect. She looked so delighted to see him that he felt an emotion rare for him….shame. He neglected his mother. He neglected his whole family, for that matter.

"I loved speaking with your new secretary, Christian. She is just lovely, so sweet."

Yeah, sweet, thought Grey. She laughs at me, orders me about and does as she pleases.

"Yes, well, losing Andrea is tough, Mom. We've been together for so long, I'm feeling a little lost."

"Andrea is great but even she loves Ms. Steele. I talked with her and she said that she couldn't be more pleased with her replacement even if she is so different from Andrea."

"Let's not talk about work, Mom, because it's going well and I've got nothing to whine about," he smiled. "Tell me about your work."

For the next half hour, Grace talked about the hospital and the problems. They always needed money and more personnel. So much of their equipment was outdated. Yes, yes, she knew that he'd write a check but she wanted the community involved and didn't know how to do that.

Silently, Grey thought, Steele.

Then they talked about the family. He hadn't known, for instance, that his baby sister, Mia, was no longer in the country! She was now studying cooking at some culinary institute in Paris.

And his older brother, Elliot, was doing quite well with his construction business. He'd started out with a small crew and building a house or two. Now Grey Design and Construction had a waiting list! Elliot was a successful businessman? Christian knew him only to be a successful fucker…literally. He had a reputation for having been with half the women in Seattle. Grey wondered how he was fitting that hobby into his busy business life.

His father was still doing well as an attorney, but both he and Grace wanted to retire in a few years to enjoy life while still young enough to do strenuous things. Carrick wanted to try rock climbing! Yes! And Steele had already arranged for instruction and a practice area.

Crap! They were back to Steele.

After 90 minutes, Grey bid his mother goodbye. She grabbed her vase of flowers, made him promise to spend more time with the family and left with a big smile on her face.

"Steele!" he screamed the moment he stepped off the elevator. She appeared before him. "Steele," he said, trying to be calm, "you've arranged for my elderly father to fall off a bunch of rocks!?"

Steele giggled, a sound that increasingly did something to Grey. Something…. pleasant.

"Come with me," she ordered, pulling him by his sleeve. She led him to her computer screen and showed him the outfit that would be training his father. He looked it over thoroughly and it seemed quite professional. It even required a note from his doctor and then he would have to go through a quite intensive physical exam by the company to ascertain his fitness level for rock climbing.

"See, it's all very up and up. And by the way, your father is not elderly. He is only 56 and raring to have a go at life. His whole life, up until now, has been working and family. Now his children are all busy elsewhere and he's getting bored with law. He needs his spirit renewed. Why he came up with rock climbing, I don't know. Probably saw a tv show but he is quite excited.

"Please, Mr. Grey, be happy for him. Do not discourage him."

"Did you know that my sister is in Paris and my brother is a successful businessman?"

"Yes, isn't that wonderful?"

Grey sighed and experienced another new feeling about himself….disappointment.

"How are things coming along with Mr. Cummings?"

"He's on his way and quite thrilled to be coming to work for GEH. He's read all the materials I sent him and can't wait to sit down with you. I think, Mr. Grey, that he has a bit of a boy crush on you."

"What?!"

"No, no, he isn't gay. It's just that you are a marvel to most people. You didn't inherit a company. Nothing's been handed to you except for that initial startup money and in just 8 years, you've established a great company. A lot of people don't know what to make of you. You're an anomaly, Mr. Grey, although I'm not sure that that is a good thing…entirely."

Grey looked up at her from the desk chair. He could smell the apples. Damn. He forgot to ask his mother about that. He'd have to call her.

"What's next on my schedule, Steele," he asked without commenting on her assessment of him.

"Well, sir, I'm afraid that you now have to head down to Finance or wherever you want to meet with our culprits. After you explain what you know and why they are being fired, the authorities are standing by to enter the room and cuff 'em."

Sir, may I make a request," Steele seemed nervous. Interesting, thought Grey. A bit fun, too.

"Steele?"

"I'd like to be present. I completely understand if you'd rather I stay at my own station and leave you to your job."

"Steele, you set this whole thing in motion within a morning of your first day. You stayed until midnight to compile evidence. How could I refuse you the opportunity to see the fruits of your labor?"

To his amusement, Steele clapped her hands together like a child being offered ice cream.

Together, they walked to the Finance Department, said hello to John Pearson and invited Lattner and Dunning to join them in conference room 9. Both smiled and bounced out of their chairs. They, of course, felt that their moment had come. Now their scheme was paying off. They would be informed that there would be a change in leadership in their department.

Solemnly, Grey and Steel sat on either side of Lattner and Dunning. Grey began by explaining the consistent 'errors' noted by the auditor, that they'd started a month after Lattner's hiring and that further investigation showed the amounts being deposited in Lattner's and Dunning's bank accounts. He explained his suspicions and that both were being fired.

As Lattner began trying to weasel his way out of this predicament and Dunning began crying and blaming it all on Lattner's seduction of her, Grey nodded at Steele who stepped out of the room and then returned with two uniformed officers and a plain clothes detective. She looked quite serious but Grey knew her well enough to know that inside she was dancing and laughing. She particularly hated these two because they had taken advantage of a good man who was old and sick.

As the police led the two away, with most of the floor staring in confusion, stunned and not yet understanding, Grey and Steele returned to their work. Grey to consider the ACs, now she had him using that term, that had been rejected. Steele felt that one had been excellent but a poor fit currently. That should be given a second look. And when he arrived at his desk, he found emails to be perused.

Steele buzzed him, asking for just a quick word. Oh, sure, quick.

He called her in and asked, trying to sound annoyed but feeling curious,

"What is it, Steele? You know, you have left me with _some_ things to do," he smirked.

"It's about AC #3, sir. The one that doesn't fit with your current direction."

"Have you changed _my_ mind, Steele? Do I want it now?"

"Ah, no, sir. Not at this time. However, it is a good company. Its problem is the management. It was operated for years by an older fellow and his board. The former CEO is now deceased and the company is in the hands of his grandson, a man of 25 and a graduate of Harvard. This young man is capable but he is hamstrung by a board of ancient men who enjoy being paid for their directorships but who contribute nothing and are holding this company back.

Sir, perhaps this sounds odd but it occurred to me that you might find it a new and exciting, well, hobby of sorts…to mentor this young man. Help him to take the company private and show him how to run it. He's smart, honest and he's much like you were…without the screaming. You could buy the company, take it private, make it grow and offer to sell it back to him when he's ready. You'd save approximately 500 jobs and half a town."

Grey studied Steele as she spoke. She sparkled, she beamed. She made _him_ feel excited. Somehow he knew that if Steele thought that this mentorship was a good idea, it was. Inwardly, he smiled. She certainly had a good heart.

"Ok, Steele. I'll give this guy a call and present him with your plan, see if he's interested."

"Umm…about that…sir.."

"Ah, hell, Steele. You already called him and he's just waiting to hear yes from me, right?"

"Umm….sir.."

Grey put his head on his desk. "When is he coming in or do you just want me to sign something?"

"Well, sir, mentoring will require studying his company, spending time discussing with him and probably things I haven't thought of so it would be good to sit down with him asap. Have I gone too far this time, sir? You can be frank with me, sir."

Grey looked up and saw that the sparkle and beaming had gone from her face and left worry and sadness. He wanted the beam back. "I think, Steele, that this _is_ going to be more fun than I've had in some time. You like this kid?"

She smiled again. "Yes, sir. He is humble, willing to listen and learn and absolutely thrilled to be offered your help. He thinks you hung the moon and is astounded that you want to help him just because."

"You knew, had no doubt, that I'd go for this, right?

Steele only smiled at first. Then she said, "I know your philanthropic record, sir. It wasn't a stretch."

Then she bounced up and out of the office. Grey called the phone number she'd highlighted in yellow on the AC. This will be fun, he thought. Steele is fun.

.+.

Steele had finished preparations and invitations for John Pearson's party. She was now back to learning about Andrea's job. Andrea felt it was a waste of time since Steele would make the job her own anyway but Steele was insistent. She learned at such a speed and had so many questions that Andrea was exhausted by 5 and had to go home.

As she was getting her coat, Steele took her aside to speak with her privately.

"Andrea, I know that it's only been 2 days but my observations of you tell me that something is off. Have you been nauseous lately? Tired?"

"A bit. What are you getting at?"

"It is clearly not my business but I would suggest picking up several different brands of pregnancy tests at the drugstore on your way home."

"Steele, I am 30. My husband had a vasectomy 2 years ago and my 2 boys are enough, thank you very much. I wanted to try for a girl but my doctor said that scarring from a miscarriage made it unlikely that I would get pregnant again. The child I miscarried was far enough along to know that she was a girl. It was a horrible time. To prevent further possible heartache, my husband had the vasectomy, god bless him."

"I'm so sorry, Andrea. It was none of my concern and I'm deeply troubled to have brought up sad memories for you. Please forgive me?" Steele's tears flowed down her cheeks as did Andrea's.

"No, Ana, you could never hurt anyone deliberately. Nothing to be forgiven. I'm going home, thanks to you. I'll be able to make my husband a nice dinner for a change and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Andrea leaned down and kissed Ana's cheek.

Grey came out of his office at 6 pm. He'd looked over the AC and agreed with Steele's conclusion. He'd set up a meet with Henry Quilan to discuss mentoring. He'd gone through his Steele approved emails. There were only a couple that warranted consideration which he'd ask Steele about later since she'd probably already handled them. He would, at some point, have to give a deposition, as would Steele and Pearson but it probably wouldn't be for several days. He realized that he wondered what Steele would stir up on Wednesday.

He was startled and concerned to see Steele at her desk with tears on her cheeks. He'd never before inquired about an employee's emotional health and was tempted to just walk by casually but he couldn't. Steele doesn't cry. Steele doesn't get upset. Hell, she laughs when he cusses her out.

"Steele, you seem upset. What is wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

Steele blew her cute button nose and wiped her cheeks. "Sometimes I do bad things and then I feel bad. I stuck my nose into Andrea's business and it upset her. I'm so ashamed. I'm sorry to let this interfere with my work, sir. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Andrea left over an hour ago and yet you're still upset? Must have been a dozy of a 'bad' thing? Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, sir. My behavior is inappropriate for the workplace. I'll be fine," she sniffled. It didn't appear that she would be fine anytime soon.

Against his better judgement and quite surprised with himself, Grey commanded Steele to get her coat and follow him. She actually obeyed, without protest. They and Taylor walked silently to the car with Steele sniffling and blowing her nose all the way. "My car," she started to say before Grey cut her off with a command to "Get in".

As they rode along, Steele kept her head. She'd be quiet for a while and then begin crying again. She didn't ask where they were going. As far as she was concerned, she was still on the clock and obeying her boss. After a short drive, they arrived at Escala. Steele didn't comment. She'd assumed, after all, that her wealthy boss lived in luxury.

As they walked into his foyer, she stood perplexed.

"Why are we here, sir?"

"To eat dinner, Steele"

"I'm not really hungry, sir."

"You'll eat, Steele."

There was a moment where Grey waited for her protest but she simply sighed and walked further into the penthouse. Jesus H. Christ, thought Grey, am I winning one?

Steele dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose but she began to be distracted by the penthouse, its furnishings and its view. She gasped at the panorama before her, spending several minutes entranced by the lights of Seattle. Then she turned around to see the white leather and chrome sofa. She made a face and then walked over to the piano. "May I touch this?" she shyly asked.

"Of course. Do you play?"

"Oh. A little. Nothing to brag about but I like the feel of the keys."

"Please, play a bit. I rarely hear anyone else play."

Hesitantly, Steele sat down on the bench and gently raised the fallboard. She stared at the sparkling keys, all kept shiny by Gail, the housekeeper. She placed her fingers on the keys and Grey marveled as Steele burst into a smile at the touch. She hummed a little and then slowly began to play. It was a lovely but simple song about love. She sang along but so softly he could barely hear her. What he could hear was delightful. When she finished, she looked up at Grey and asked him to play. He wanted to say no. He only played at 3 am when he couldn't sleep but he somehow felt that he couldn't refuse her.

"What shall I play?" he asked.

Most of what he knew were somber classics so he was taken aback when she requested a song by the Beatles. "Do you know 'Baby, I'm Amazed'. My grandfather used to sing it to me. No one has since."

"Well, you'll have to sing along so I'll remember the words." She nodded in agreement.

He knew that he could play it by ear and add the necessary chords but he was still nervous.

He played the intro and then began to sing. Steele dutifully sang along with him. This time he could really hear her and he tried to sing softly enough to not let his voice drown hers out.

It was really quite beautiful and Steele seemed to shine, perhaps with the memory of her grandfather.

When the song ended, there was applause from the kitchen nearby. There stood Gail and her husband, Taylor, both smiling. Both Grey and Steele were a bit embarrassed by the attention but then Gail announced dinner was to be served.

They sat across from each other, enjoying their salads, their breadsticks and their pasta. He tried to get her to talk but she said little. Suddenly, she popped up with a question. Why did he have so many Madonna and Child art works about the foyer and living area? He considered this and with some hesitancy, admitted that he hadn't decorated his own apartment. He bought the space because it was secure. He hired a decorator. Only Gail and Taylor had input. Gail had a kitchen in mind and Taylor needed a security office. He needed a bedroom.

"Do you like it, the apartment, I mean?" Grey found himself actually nervous about her opinion.

She was putting him through all kinds of hell the last couple of days. But it was odd. People who'd just had babies always commented that their baby seemed to have always been there. He found himself feeling that way about Steele. She made such an impact so quickly that it seemed that she'd always worked for him.

"Steele?"

"Well, are you sure you want the opinion of a stranger on your home. It is yours. No one else has a right to applaud or disparage it. Fuck 'em."

Grey was certainly shocked by Steele's language. It seemed so unlike her but he decided to say nothing. "Yes, I'm sure that I want your opinion. Will you give it to me, please?"

"Okay, just remember, whatever I say…"  
"I shall remember 'fuck'em."

"I think that it is colder than you are. I think that it is sterile. Now your office is like that but that can be overlooked because it is a business office. But this is your home. Let me ask you a question, although it is personal, do you mind?"

Grey had to laugh. "Steele, if I minded everything you say….."he trailed off, still laughing.

"Okay, when I approach my door each night, I feel myself begin to relax. When I walk in and look around at all that is me, everything I've chosen to make my apartment my home, I feel good. How do you feel when the elevator doors open?"

Grey didn't have to think about the answer. He felt nothing. He didn't notice anything. He looked forward to the dinner Gail made for him and then he went into his study to begin working for a couple of hours. Steele had once again nailed it….this was not a home, the only warmth was with Gail in the kitchen she'd designed.

He said nothing. "I do like the windows, of course. A view like that is a treasure and you are lucky to have it, Mr. Grey. The kitchen is warm and welcoming—like Gail. The art work is lovely…although I don't think you ever look at it. The piano is wonderful.

"I think, regarding the furnishings, that your decorator was either a sociopath or had some crap back at the warehouse that she needed to get rid of. The lack of color was just plain laziness on the part of the decorator. She did not talk with you, get to know you or attempt to choose colors that reflect the complexity of your character."

She picked up her coat and bag and headed for the elevator.

"Wait a minute. Why are you going?" This departure disturbed Grey somewhat.

"It's late. I've just maligned your home after you've fed me an incredible meal. I'm sure that you're done with my company for the day. And tomorrow is only Wednesday. You'll probably sleep with gritted teeth at the thought of more of me tomorrow," she laughed. "Good night, Mr. Grey. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Taylor, see to it that Steele gets to her car."

After Steele left, Grey tried to continue with his usual routine…work, bed, nightmare, piano, dawn…but instead found himself wandering around his 10,000 square feet of 'home'. Steele was right. There was nothing of him in it except for the piano. And, to add to the problem, he had no idea what he did want of himself in his home. Most of the rooms were empty.

As he contemplated, trying to think of what he would want, Taylor returned and asked to speak with him. They went into Grey's study as always when it appeared the conversation should be private, really unnecessary this time. Taylor remarked that he'd seen something disturbing when he dropped Steele off at her car….her car.

He pulled out his phone and showed Grey a picture of the rusted heap.

"Normally, sir, I wouldn't think it any of my business but I was so appalled…." he didn't finish.

"What _is_ that?" asked Grey

"I don't even recognize the model, sir, but I'm certain that it has not been in production for some time. It is rusted all round. As I opened the door for Ms. Steele, the creak of the rusted hinges almost distracted from the interior. Holes, sir, in the floor. Duct tape seemed to hold everything together. It took several tries to get the engine going and then it backfired repeatedly until we were choking from the smoke. Finally, she pulled out and putted-putted down the street.

"I have honestly never seen anything like it and I've seen some real wrecks on the road. I don't believe that this thing is even street legal. I don't know if there is anything you can or want to do but I had to tell you."

"Well, Taylor, I'm glad that you did. I hope you followed her home."

"Well, there's another matter."

"Please don't tell me that she lives in a dumpster."

"Close, sir. Avenue North. 8 story walkup dump. No security lights. All sorts of disreputable types wandering about. Of course, I have no idea what the interior is like."

"I'm glad that you told me all this, Taylor. However, I kind of wish you'd waited 'til morning so that I could get some sleep tonight."

"Yes, sir, I wish I'd thought of that but I got so wound up. I'm not sleeping well tonight either, you know. After all, I've see this horror first hand. Good night, sir."

 **WEDNESDAY**

Andrea was late, quite unlike her. Steele had been in since 7 am. She was currently looking at Andrea's personal schedule which she needed to learn. There were things on it that concerned her. She was expected to learn how to use a number of machines. Steele felt queasy. She was not good at machinery. It had taken her 2 days to figure out the copy machine. Now she needed to learn some machine that scans and archives records. She called Barney who never slept. The two were hovering over the machine. Barney had found a problem with it and so he first had to fix it and then advise Steele on its use. Steele did not like being stupid. It irked her and made her snappish. She had been snapping at Barney for 30 minutes when Grey got off the elevator.

Grey had gone from being irritated by her presence to being amused by it…esp. when someone else was her target. He could hear some man trying to explain a machine to Steele and failing and taking heat for it. Better him than me, he chuckled to himself.

He noticed that Andrea was not at her desk. She hadn't been entirely well on Tuesday so he checked his emails for a message. There it was. She had the flu and had a doctor's appointment. She would be in after. He emailed back that she should take her flu bug home with her and rest.

Then he found another email from Steele advising him that she really needed to learn 'all this damn equipment littering the place and none of it wanted her around obviously so it was taking up all her time trying to get the hang of it. If he needed her, he'd find her in the torture chamber down by the elevator.'

Well, yes, a break from Steele could only be a good thing. He hadn't slept well...that is to say, even worse than usual. He couldn't decide what to about Steele's car and living conditions.

He knew what he wanted to do about them but he knew that Steele would not cooperate.

If he tried to go all boss on her, she'd either rip him a new one or laugh him out of building.

As he was thinking this over, his door flew open. Without either one of his assistants guarding the gates, anyone could walk through. Perhaps he ought to get Taylor to stand out there for a while.

He tried to appear uninterested in his company but suddenly a huge hand slammed his laptop shut. He recognized the paw and the flannel and when looking down, the muddy boots.

"Mom says you're doing well now. Why are you still doing manual labor, Elliot?"

He picked up the phone and ask housekeeping to come up in a hour and clear the 30th, esp. his office, of mud. Then he sat back and regarded his brother. He hadn't seen Elliot in quite some time. To Grey, it seemed as though El had gotten bigger. Too many beers, maybe? His blonde hair was greasy and muddy and his handsome face looked pissed.

"I prefer getting my hands dirty. I do have to look like a businessman some days to do a design or settle a contract but I'll never get over the thrill of driving a bulldozer.

So, you might be wondering why I'm here."

"Meh."

"It's been a while. Missed my little brother. It's hard being an only child. Since you actually agreed to lunch with Mom…she's still coming down from that high…I thought there might be a shot for me."

"El, I'm a cranky son of a bitch. Why would you want to spend time with me? Besides…. lunch? Your idea of spending time with me usually involves bars and blondes."

"Yeah, you are a pain but you're my pain. For reasons that escape me, the whole family not only loves you but misses you. Do you know that Mom left her phone on during lunch so Dad could listen in? He was that desperate to hear his baby boy's voice. Pathetic, Christian."

"I just don't get it. I mean, you and Mia are fun to be around. _I've_ never been fun to be around."

"That isn't true. You may not be a laugh a minute like me but you've been very funny on occasion. Besides, we want your presence not your comedic act. I'd like someone to play table tennis with, or basketball and I'd love to knock the heck out you in the backyard playing football.

"By the way, who are you screwing these days and don't tell me that you're celibate."

"It's been a while. Work has taken up a lot of my time. But you know me. I don't want the girlfriend experience and certainly not the white picket fence with a dog pooping behind it while I'm inside changing a diaper. Yikes! Gives me the chills just thinking about it.

Now and again I'll find a random. I had a pretty good fuck buddy for a while until she got picket fence fever."

"You know, little bro, that I can always set you up."

Grey grimaced. "Yeah, I've seen what you like…skanky bottle blondes. No, thanks and please wrap it up before one of the skanks gives you something STDish."

"I'm not stupid, Chris. I _always_ wrap it up, even though I hate it. Sometimes I think that it might be nice to settle with one nice, warm, wet pussy."

"Have you never met anyone who tempted you to stick around?"

"Nah, I'm good-looking, rich, member of a prominent family. I've never met anyone who doesn't care about that, just me."

Suddenly a deluge of obscenities flooded the quiet reception area outside Grey's office. He recognized the voice and almost laughed out loud. He wondered which machine had earned Steele's ire.

Elliot looked dumbfounded and he worked on construction sites. This was a woman's voice. A sweet, rather musical voice, even as she swore the place down. He looked at Grey who seemed undisturbed.

"Never mind. That's just my new PA trying to learn the office equipment. Now where were we?"

Where Elliot was, was up and out the door to find this Tasmanian devil Grey now employed.

Sighing, Grey followed. Steele was stomping her feet, charging back and forth, now muttering to herself. A man, richly attired in flannel shirt and gray workpants, balding and tubby, was standing in the doorway, looking flushed and weary. He looked to see Grey, the multi-billionaire he recognized from the cover of Forbes. Oh, Jesus, he thought, Steele's gonna get fired for sure.

Grey walked over to Steele and put his hands on her slim shoulders, looking down at her until she began to calm down. He was talking to her and she seemed to be following instructions to breath slowly in, hold it for a moment, exhale slowly, repeat. It took several minutes until she was calm.

Elliot took in her appearance. No skirt, no heels, no tight anything and dull blonde hair piled in some fashion on top of her head. And those glasses! This was his new PA? This was the woman who was to meet and greet and represent the great Christian Grey? Every other woman in the place looked straight out of Vogue.

As Elliot looked on and puzzled over this, the elevator doors opened and Andrea, Grey's beautiful and soon to be gone PA, flew out and headed for the nearest wastebasket wherein she deposited her breakfast.

The formerly hysterical PA ran to her and half carried her to the ladies room. Grey watched and grimaced. "I told her not to bring her flu to the office but Steele will probably cure her."

A moment later, the woman his brother called Steele, came running out, grabbed a bag from her desk and retreated back into the Ladies. After a few minutes, Steele came out, calling back into the restroom…"just keep brushing. That stomach acid will rot the enamel off of your teeth."

Then Steele came up to Grey. "Sorry," she smiled. I hate machinery."

"I could have guessed that from the car you drive," replied Grey.

Steele opened her mouth but Grey swiftly changed the subject to their visitor. "This, Steele, is my older brother, Elliot. He and his filthy boots have made a mess."

Steele grinned at Elliot, who, despite her appearance, couldn't help noticing that she had a killer smile. "Don't worry about the mud, Elliot. Makes for job security for the janitorial crew."

Andrea emerged from the restroom, clean teeth and washed face.

Grey mock-glowered at her. "Andrea, I told you to rest today and possibly tomorrow as well. Flu hangs on for a while."

"What I have, sir, will be hanging on for 7 more months."

The men stared at Andrea, agape, trying to understand her clue.

Steele laughed. "Andrea is going to have another baby."

"All the way home last night I thought about what you said and knew it wasn't possible but I had heard about vasectomies failing so I thought, what the hell, and I stopped at the drugstore. An hour later, Bob and I were sitting on the bathroom floor, just staring at 5 positive pregnancy results. So, this morning I went to the doctor. The little blip already shows up on the ultrasound. Oh, Ana, I am so scared. I think another miscarriage would do me in. You'll be around, right?"

"Of course, I will. And I'll enlist Grace to keep a special eye on you. Oh, she is going to be so thrilled for you."

Elliot looked at Christian. "Our Grace?" Christian laughed, "Probably."

"So, lunch, El? But no muddy boots on my Mile High carpets, capische?"

"I'll call when I can leave the site. Can your schedule handle that? I know how rigid you are."

"Uh, Steele, can I go to lunch when I want to today?"

"Of course. Andrea is going home. Morning sickness is a bitch. I'll move anything around that might be in your way. I'll be trying to make sense of all that machinery. I'll try to be calm."

"Do I have any important visitors to meet with?"

"Cummings is arriving tonight so you'll meet him tomorrow. I don't know of anyone else.

If it turns out that you do when you want to leave, I'll just order up a nice lunch in Grey's Fine Dining to entertain them while you're gone."

"What," Elliot asked, "is Grey's Fine Dining?"

Grey smiled. "Steele turned one of the conference rooms into a restaurant. It's pretty nice, too. She's gotten the management and staff at Mile High to cater, she made a menu and then she calls the Mile High to deliver and serve. It's pretty impressive and really handy. I don't have to drag guests out, using valuable time to go back and forth. I've already used it once. I'll show you when we get back, if you want."

" So, okay, El, call me whenever."

Elliot left the area in a daze. He couldn't wait to have lunch with his little brother.

"Okay, Steele, we can't have you blowing the place up with your fury and obscenities," Grey chided Steele sternly. "I realize that there is a lot of office equipment necessary to your job."

"Forgive my impertinence, sir, but do you? Really? You use, on a daily basis, your computer and your phone. Everything else is used by your worker bees."

"Steele, watch yourself," warned Grey.

At this, Steele held out to Grey a sheet of paper. "These, sir, are the machines needed daily. Machines Andrea knows like the back of her hand." Grey took the list and found himself awed. Andrea knew how to work all these!?

"I can barely handle the copier…which is on the fritz at the moment. Barney says that it is fixable but will be breaking down again soon. He says we have to get a new one and I've hardly managed to learn the old one. My skin crawls when I just walk past that room. Perhaps I should offer my resignation," whined Steele. "By the way, Mr. Grey, this is Barney. Barney, Mr. Grey.

Grey had to admit that he hadn't realized that Andrea had all these to deal with. He was bad enough but all this machinery? And Barney seemed odd and he didn't appear to have a last name.

"Does everyone in the office use some or all of this?" he asked. Steele shrugged. Seeing Steele defeated was unnerving. After a couple of days he'd come to depend on her completely. Ultimate competency did not begin to describe her skills. If she didn't know something this minute, she certainly knew it the next. Who knew she could be beaten down by machinery?

"Steele, who is this Barney?" Grey inquired.

"Sir, he is a tech genius I found in a hole-in-the-wall office downtown. He is quite independent and refuses to work for 'the man' as he refers to Google, Microsoft, etc., tho' big outfits like that have tried repeatedly to hire him."

"Then, Steele, why is he working for me?"

"Well, sir, he actually considers himself to be working for me. I've paid him with personal checks and payroll reimburses me."

"What!? Are you telling me that you simply waltzed into my payroll department and had them cut you a check? Why would they do that?" Grey felt he was losing his grip on his own company.

"Well, sir, Andrea told them. However, sir, Barney has been all over the building, getting calls every hour to come fix something. He has evaluated every bit of machinery and recommended replacements. He has conferenced with tech and security and made recommendations as to improvements. He is a genius and I think that you should sit down with him and try to come to some sort of understanding wherein he is employed by GEH yet does not feel that he is working for the 'man'.

"He is going to require some charming, rather like when you negotiate with potential clients, to come to an employment agreement."

As had become a habit with Grey over the last few days, he sat agape with his PA, confused, marveling, infuriated. "Are you telling me that after 2 days, you've evaluated our tech and concluded that it needs improvement in the form of Barney somebody?"

"2 and one-half days, sir." Then she pulled her chair up next to his. "Sir, do forgive again my impertinence."

"Forgiving your impertinence is about all I do now, Steele," growled Grey, his gray eyes growing darker and Steele oblivious to his growing anger.

"Sir, every so often, and GEH is well overdue, all departments need a serious review. The personnel, the procedures, even the furniture and the damn machinery. I'm afraid, sir, that GEH is due an update. I know that you are used to how your company is running and it is, indeed, sir, running well but it is getting close to being, well…..look at all those companies you acquire and why?...because they are lagging behind.

"Sir, Barney tells me that the entire building is ripe for hacking. Welch tells me people are not being vetted properly. I'm a perfect example. I'm machinery incompetent. If you wish to continue employing me for my other skills, this machinery incompetence must be dealt with. Had I been properly vetted, you either would not have hired me or you would have been prepared to deal with my inadequacies from the start."

Grey was not only fascinated but wearied by this woman. He felt equally the need to take a nap and charge down the halls. Her mind, her physical energy, her enthusiasm…she was a whirlwind. Even with his devoted Andrea, he would never have put up with her interference with the running of his company but this woman, this dowdy little woman, had all his synapses firing off like fireworks. Her presence seemed to make him come awake and charge up his days even if he somewhat wanted to kill her at the same time.

"Steele," Grey said in a resigned tone, "who is Welch?"

"Welch, sir, is a kind of private investigator. He will never agree to employment. He thinks little of you, sir, but I think it's just a general mistrust of men in power. However, he will agree to be on retainer. I believe we'll have to do the same with Barney although I'm trying to talk him into maintaining an office here and accepting the directorship of the technical department."

"We don't have a technical department, Steele. We have janitors and IT guys."

"Okay, then Barney could be the head IT guy. The current ones could learn a lot from him and he'd enjoy teaching them."

"Okay, set up an appointment with Barney asap. And after him, Welch. It might be better if you were part of the meetings since these guys are such delicate flowers."

"Done and done, sir. Now I believe that you have some spreadsheet reports to go over and one AC that needs studying. I'll notify you of lunch time."

Yeah, Grey muttered under his breath, you do that. Let me know when you think I'm allowed to go to lunch. Grrrr…..

Grey had to admit to himself that the spreadsheet reports she did for him did make his day easier. It took him minutes instead of hours to reach conclusions about the financial health of possible acquisitions. Roz told him that Steele could look up a company's stats and give her a good idea of whether to continue investigating or to give it up. Now she was bringing in Welch who could vet the management of acquisitions and dig up any concealed facts. Grey figured that he might have to take up golf to occupy his time.

I'm only 28, he thought to himself, and I'm already a dinosaur with outdated business operations. I'm Scrooge with clerks sitting around on stools, writing with quill pens and keeping confidential papers in old cabinets. Pretty soon I'll just be wandering around the office, hands behind my back, muttering to myself.

He heard a soft knock at his door and looked down to see a piece of paper sliding under.

It was a note from Steele. Sir, it said, you are not behind the times. You are a titan of industry, mightily admired by people 30 years your senior for your genius and business acumen and the envy of everyone else in Forbes, except Warren, of course. You're an innovator to whom others look for inspiration and you are an object of study at the Warton School. You are feared, sir. Now buck up. Your PA, Steele.

He slipped another note back under the door.

Why not Warren?

The return note simply said….oh, come on, sir. This is Buffet we're talking about.

Elliot was gazing out the window, wearing to Christian's relief, clean sneakers.

"Thinking great thoughts, big bro?"

"You showed! I was sure that you'd stand me up. Did Steele make you come?"

"Well, it wouldn't be strange if she had. She rules. I just own the joint."

"She's a weird-looking little thing, isn't she? Not your usual vogue model."

"I don't need a vogue model. I need a Steele…although one who could operate a copier would be handy. 'Course, if I know Steele, by Monday she'll be able to disassemble and reassemble every machine in that room."

"So, what's new, El?"

"Well, life is pretty good. Business is great, getting better all the time. I'm getting plenty so no complaints there."

"El, I know that I'm not one to talk, but you're 30 now. Shouldn't you be thinking of providing Mom and Dad with grandchildren. They've hinted enough."

"You cough up the kids, Chris. I'm happy as I am."

"First place, I don't think you get kids by coughing, El. Second place, you're the eldest and thus, have more responsibility to sire the next generation."

"Bull. You've seen my taste in women. You really want me to bring that home to sit next to you at the breakfast bar."

"You could find a 'nice' girl, El, to bring home. You're not so repulsive. In fact, I'll have Steele get right on it. She'll find you a suitable wife by 5 tonight."

"Think she knows anyone who doesn't look like her?"

"I'm not sure that she knows anyone, period. Her parents are both dead. The only photo on her desk is of her grandfather. From what I can tell, she never gets personal calls. She's in by 7 am and out by 10 pm. seven days a week. Except for Andrea, the other girls in the office just stare at her from a distance…like she's a unicorn."

Just then the unicorn was sitting at her desk when she heard the clickety clack of stilettoes striding across the marble floors. Marble, she thought, can't be a good choice for busy floors. She raised her head to greet whomever but the whomever walked right by and toward the wood doors of Grey's office. Steele reached under her desk and quietly pressed a button.

The tall, black-clad figure of a blonde women pushed the doors and bumped right into them.

She looked down in surprise at the woman manning the reception desk.

"These doors are locked," she remarked with indignant shock.

"Yes," replied Steele, "how may I help you?"

"Open them!" the woman commanded.

"That is a private office and its usual occupant is not currently in. How may _I_ help you?"

"Where is he?" continued the commands.

"Lunching," smiled Steele. "Was there something with which I could help you, ma'am?"

Ma'am attempted to stare down Steele who simply gazed at her with faux innocence.

"Where is he?" the woman's voice grew more agitated.

"Lunching."

"I heard that, you dolt. _Where_ is he lunching?"

"At someplace near the water, I believe. It is a lovely day for it, don't you think?"

"And when will he return?"

"Oh, dear, ma'am, I really couldn't say," said Steele, shaking her head.

"Open the doors and get me a latte," snarled the woman.

"I'd be pleased to get you a latte, ma'am. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in our reception area?"

As the woman began to again demand entrance to the inner office, Steele picked up the phone and quietly made a request for a latte to be brought to her desk. Then she sat down and went back to her work.

Another employee brought out the latte, smiled politely and removed herself from the war zone. The woman in black took a sip and immediately choked and spit out the liquid. Steele looked down at the mess on the floor with distaste.

"What the hell was that sludge?" screeched the woman.

"Hmmm…."mumbled Steele, placing the cup to her lips and then looking at it in confusion.

"Do you have an allergy to cocoa mocha, ma'am?"

"That isn't cocoa mocha, that isn't even coffee. It's dishwater."

Steele took another large sip and hummed at its deliciousness.

"Perhaps you'd prefer a soda, ma'am."

"Get me a cola, you idiot."

"Certainly, ma'am," obeyed Steele as she removed herself to the kitchen area behind the desk and returned with a can of Pepsi.

The woman, still muttering her outrage, popped the tab, spraying cola all over herself.

"Oh, my," said Steele, "it's best, ma'am to hold the can steady when opening. It's probably already been shaken somewhat in transport." Then Steele called janitorial and asked them to come up and wipe up latte and cola.

"I'll get you a towel," smiled Steele as she went round the corner. The kitchen was crowded with people silently howling with glee. Steele gagged and grabbed the water handed to her.

"What the hell was in that 'latte', Sharon. "It really did taste like dishwater."

"Only 90% of it," Sharon chortled. Steele grinned and grabbed a towel as she returned to the woman in black.

"Now," she said sweetly, "is there anything else I can get you, ma'am?"

"You call me ma'am one more time and I'll knock that ugly head off your shoulders."

"Very well, ma'…miss, there are magazines on the table for your enjoyment. I'll leave you to it."

The woman in black toweled herself off and stomped off to the elevators while Steele prayed 'take your time, Grey' under her breath. Two minutes after the woman went down, Grey came up. "Anything to report, Steele?"

"No, sir, all is quiet on the western front," she smiled as insane laughter came from the break room. Grey looked startled but continued on into his office as Steele reached under the desk to press a button.

30 minutes later, his private phone rang and he popped out of his doors, handing the phone to Steele. She noted the caller ID…Elena. She looked up at him and asked, "wears all black, blond hair?" He nodded.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey's office."

There followed another hilarious game of chess with Mrs. Lincoln complete with obscenities and threats. Steele proved to be better at the game than Grey imagined and he had to lean against the door frame and laugh.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I certainly don't mean to be rude, but I cannot magically produce Mr. Grey. However, I will leave instructions for him to call you asap as soon as he appears."

Then she handed his phone back to him, shaking her head. She told him that Elena had been by earlier and that that lock she'd had Barney install on his door had worked well. Then she confessed to the latte and cola torture. Grey just rolled around on his reception couch, roaring.

"Yes, well, some warning next time, please. Do you have any other possible visitor you don't want to see that I should be aware of?"

"No, no," he gasped for breath, "Elena is one of a kind."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Aren't you going to ask about her?" Grey tempted.

"Let's see…she is hideous from top to bottom, arrogant, rude. I'll wager that she thinks that she owns you. She wants something from you…probably money. She doesn't have a humorous bone in her body and probably carries a beretta. Close?"

"Close." Grey conceded.

"You're really not going to quiz me?"  
"I've been here less than 3 full days. I'm really overloaded. Give me a week."

Grey went back into his office. Fun morning, fun lunch with El and now fun with Elena. He might even get some sleep tonight. Then he stopped. It was too good to be true.

"Steele, please step in for a moment."

"What's wrong," she asked, looking around, "no one's been in here since you left for lunch."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sit down. I have to explain something to you." He appeared to be nervous.

" Elena is a very dangerous woman, vindictive and vengeful."

"And I," reminded Steele, "carry a .357 magnum. I'll be fine, Mr. Grey."

"I want you to allow me to ensure your safety."

"That is not your job, Mr. Grey."

"Perhaps not technically but practically speaking, it is currently imperative, Steele."

As she opened her mouth to speak, he continued. "I should have warned you about her. I should have told you to fully cooperate with her. It falls on my shoulders that she now has reason to see you as an object in her way."

"Well, what is it that you think she might do to get back at me?" Steele didn't sound entirely confident now.

"Hiring thugs to beat and/or kidnap you, hiring snipers, running you off the road, setting your home on fire, bombing your car, hell…having you sold into human trafficking…."

Steele stared at Grey for several minutes before she burst into hysterical laughter.

"I'm not kidding, Steele, she is a maniac."

"Oh, I believe you but I don't think that she'll come after me. I was nothing but obsequious. She may try to get you to fire me but I doubt she'd take it further. Now call her up and explain that your PA told you not to keep her waiting any longer. Grovel. Put it on speaker."

Grey followed instructions and had to endure several minutes of Elena screaming at him and complaining about Steele while repeating, "Oh, my, oh dear, dishwater? I'll have to have that machine checked, yeah, security protocols have changed, yes, well, I was on an emergency call with Japan" and on and on….while Steele laughed at him from the couch. Finally, Elena agreed to forgive him if he fired Steele.

Grey patiently explained that he had no legal reason, that Steele was following orders and besides he had just lost Andrea to pregnancy. He asked Elena to calm down and they would have lunch as soon he got back from Japan. She growled a bit and rang off. Grey looked disgusted and hung up, giving Steele a dirty look as he did.

Gasping for breath, Steele tried to stop laughing and finally, unable to further endure Grey's censorious stare, Steele walked out of the office, giggling.

"Jesus, now I've committed to lunch with that harridan." He'd been trying for months to cut back and ignore Elena all together. Every meeting was a request for further funding for her salons. Grey knew that she was embezzling. His team had been investigating her accounting practices for months. But taking her down was not going to be easy. She had plenty, no doubt, with which to blackmail him. He'd been such a foolish 15 year old boy. Suddenly he felt very tired. And Saturday night, he'd promised his mother, he'd be attending the Coping Together Gala. He'd passed on it for two years and a third year was impossible to avoid.

He trolled through his fuck-buddy list on his phone. It had been almost 2 months since he'd called one of his 'friends' to come spend some fun time with him. So he started at the top fully expecting Dahlia to accept his last minute invitation and stunned to find that her number was no longer in service. Gretchen had a new boyfriend. Joy had left town. And so it went. He was stunned that he, Christian Grey, had run out of fuck-buddies. He'd been collecting those names for years but realized that he hadn't acquired a new one in more than six months. He deleted all of them and resigned himself to attending alone…and alone he would be set upon by a dozen women who wanted either to shove their cleavage in his face or introduce him to their daughters. He could probably hit a couple of bars for new numbers but tonight he was too tired. Even thinking about it tired him out. But it couldn't be avoided. He'd call Elliot and get a couple of introductions. Oh, the thought of it just brought him down.

He'd have loved to just go home but, courtesy of Steele, his desk top was crowded with work. There was a pile of post-its with phone numbers and messages, a stack of emails and the usual heap of possible acquisitions. If he didn't take care of it all now, it would still be sitting there tomorrow with more added to it. He'd call Steele in to whittle it down but he knew she already had. Still…..

"Steele, could you come in here, please," he yelled. When there was no response, he grimaced. He was the CEO and his word ought to be law but that little woman was constantly teaching him lessons. He pushed a button on his intercom and requested her presence politely. A moment later, she entered his office, looking perturbed.

"Mr. Grey, have you had a look at my desk lately?"

"No, why?"

"It has stuff on it that is screaming 'get me done five minutes ago'."

Then Steele noticed the look of weariness on his face so she took pity and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Okay," she consoled, "we'll go through everything together and it won't be so bad, okay?"

He nodded, gratefully.

First, they went through all the post-its, winnowing the pile to only the urgents. While Grey followed through on those, Steele reviewed the emails, muttering to herself, 'how did I let that one get through'….'waste of time'…'the wastebasket for you." As Grey finished the post-its, Steele handed him a smaller pile of emails, many of which she deemed required only a note so that she could handle it later.

"You should be made aware, Mr. Grey, that I've increasingly assumed some of the lessor of your responsibilities and that people I call are beginning to think of me has having authority somewhat equal to your own. I've been having chats with CEOs and this is way out of my job description. I, of course, do not mind taking on any responsibility that _you_ deem to now be in my purview, but I need to be aware that _you_ are aware."

A very tired and out of sorts Grey put his head down on the desk and whined, "why are all your sentences so long and so many?"

"Oh, my. You are wiped out. That was only 3 sentences, you know. We've taken care of all but the acquisitions. You could take these home and study them after you've rested a while."

Grey nodded. "You've already vetted them?"

"What makes you think that I've stuck my nose into Roz's business?" Steele had the nerve to look askance.

Grey stared at her. She stared back. After an extended contest, she cracked first.

"Okay, she asks my opinion. I give it. Yes, I know every acquisition and the first page is my summary and conclusion."

"Okay, Steele, give me the ones that you're serious about. I'll take _those_ home."

Steele huffed. Grey inwardly smiled. She was so cute when she huffed or snarled or gave him dirty looks. He suddenly realized that he'd been unconsciously poking the bear deliberately just to amuse himself.

 **THURSDAY**

Last night had not been one of his better nights. He didn't get more than 3 hours sleep and he looked it. He'd gone over the ACs that Steele had tucked into his briefcase and told Taylor to remind Grey about when they got home. He could simply read them while he ate dinner and then go to bed, she said. Steele sometimes forgot that not everyone could read at the speed of light. He almost fell asleep face first into his pasta.

In the morning he stumbled in and walked zombie-like into his office. He was grateful for the new soft sofa because he could nap on it…which he did until Steele became aware of his arrival.

And, oh goody, she wished to speak with him.

"Mr. Grey, today is Thursday. It has been a very eventful three days and I've enjoyed every minute. Even Mrs. Lincoln has amused me. But, Mr. Grey, I've been part of GEH for only THREE days. Yet you've thrust more responsibility on me than you gave Andrea after 8 years. Well, to be fair, you haven't thrusted upon me so much as I've assumed. Still…"

Grey chuckled inwardly at the word 'thrust' and then asked himself, 'what the hell?'

Steele continued. "I will study these acquisitions and return to you only those we should seriously consider but when you are feeling stronger and rested, I insist you reconsider all the control you've ceded to me because you may regret doing so. If you find that you do not have regrets, then we can continue as we have. If you have regrets later, we will revisit the issue. Ok? Good."

Through the fog, Grey tried to remember when and what he'd agreed to. Also, the two had been working for some time together and gotten through all the piles of paper and he was barely aware of doing so. Steele had said something about placing an app on his computer that would look for certain words in emails that would alert the computer to automatically delete the email.

Words like penile enhancement.

"Now that the work is taken care of, what do we say?"

Grey had to laugh, "we say thank you very much, Steele. I hear your phone ringing, do you want to answer?" he asked, hoping to get her to leave him alone.

"Nope, voicemail and calling back will suffice for now. The more important issue is why my usual 'eat 'm alive' boss is feeling so beat. Your turn for long and many sentences."

Steele was not going to leave him be. He'd known it all along. She, unlike Andrea, had come to feel that part of her job was to 'fix' the boss. Andrea was the only secretary he'd ever had so he had nothing to go by except the knowledge that Steele would not leave him alone so he may as well fess up.

"My mother holds an annual ball to raise money for a charity she started shortly after my parents adopted me." At this point, he expected Steele to interrupt with questions about his early years but surprisingly, she did not.

"I hate these things. People all want to talk business with me. The women, oh my god Steele, the women are like a thousand tentacles coming from everywhere to grab hold and breathe all over me, pushing their bosoms in my face, choking me with their perfume, dragging me out to dance, downright and with no shame, offering me the opportunity to take them into a hallway and fuck them against a wall….."he took a breath.

"Go on," Steele encouraged. "Doesn't your date have something to say about all this?"

"I don't have one."

"What about your fuck buddy list? No one available?"

"How did you know about that?"

"The door was open and you mutter rather loudly to yourself."

"No one was available. Now I have to either accept one of my brother's offers," he shuddered, or go to bars with him the next couple of nights to see if I can pick something up."

Steele looked appalled but said nothing. She looked down, put her finger to her chin while she nibbled on her lip and then seemed to come to a decision.

"All right, Grey, I'll help you out but after this you will rebuild your fuck buddy list, okay?"

Grey looked confused and a little alarmed. Was Steele offering herself as his date? She'd be fun but, oh, my, he couldn't imagine what she'd dress like for a formal ball. Her formal slacks and maybe her hair down?

"I have a cousin who models down in L.A. She isn't grabby but neither is she shy. She likes her life and she is quite independent. She will be good company but since she is around gorgeous men and has plenty of her own money, she will not be all that impressed with a multi-billionaire Adonis. I'll advise her to protect you from leeches. Give me the invite to copy and directions. She'll meet you there."

Grey just gaped at her so she grabbed the invite and went off to copy it. She was proud that she'd finally grasped the mechanics of the new copy machine. She returned to Grey, returned his invitation and asked him to advise his security detail of her cousins arrival. "If Taylor tackles her, she'll either like it or leave. Her name, by the way, is Rose Steele. Now go home and rest."

"Yes, ma'am and thank you for the rescue." Grey smiled.

"Which time?" Steele huffed again.

 **SATURDAY**

Grey stood with several other men at the foot of the fancy staircase leading down into the main dining area. The staircase was unnecessary but every year his mother tried to mix things up a bit in order to keep the event fresh. Rich people were not easy to please. They were used to the finest and fanciest. One had to keep up. Grey's presence was required to lure others to the gala and his absence the previous two years, his mother was convinced, had contributed to fewer contributions. Unfortunately, she was correct. The news that Christian Grey would be attending this year coincided with the increase in the number of invitations being accepted. Of course, since his acceptance was last minute poor Grace had to hustle to increase seating and food.

It was getting late. Most people were seated and waiting for the event to begin. Finally it was just Christian and the staircase or perhaps it just seemed that way. The rest of the world around him disappeared as he gazed, struck with awe, at the woman at the top of the stairs. Cousin Rose was a goddess. She stood, looking out over the crowd, while Grey froze in place, his eyes popping and his legs turned to jelly. Rose's shiny dark hair was hanging down to her pert breasts on one side of her elegant neck while her other shoulder was naked and glistening white. Her dress, velvet and royal blue skimmed closely over her curves…her small waist, her perfect hips. A low cut scooped neckline revealing a hint of the soft mound of her breasts with long sleeves leading to small elegant hands. Its full length concealed her legs, unfortunately, but Grey was sure that they, too, were perfect. She wore no jewelry of any kind and no makeup, as far as he could tell. She didn't need to. Her cerulean blue eyes took his breath away. He felt pulled in and swept away in an ocean of azure sky.

At last, she looked down, uncertain which of the men staring at her was her date. Christian moved up a step and offered his hand. She broke into a beaming smile and he fell back a step.

She moved down the stairs slowly, one hand on the railing, until she was a step above him and face to face.

"I hope that you are Christian," came the quiet words from her plump lips.

"I hope that I am, too," he smiled back at her. "Christian Grey and so pleased to meet you, Rose."

"Likewise," and then she put a hand on his shoulder and her other hand on the back of his head, with her fingers taking hold of his hair lightly as she leaned in and put her lips on his. She applied a bit of pressure but otherwise it was a chaste kiss.

"May I take your arm," she shyly asked as he nodded.

"We'll be sitting at my parents' table. I hope you don't mind," he asked as if he were throwing her to the sharks.

"How nice," she said simply, holding to his arm with both her hands.

Grey felt barely conscious. Rose was breathtaking, just breathtaking. He realized that he was barely breathing and unsteady on his feet. Were it not for her arms holding him up, he might fall on his ass.

As they approached the family table, he became aware that not only his family but all those within his peripheral vision were staring with fascination. Was it because he was with a woman or was it because he was with _this_ woman?

Both his father and brother stood as he approached and offered their hands in greeting. Then Mia and Grace, still staring, managed to say hello. Unfortunately, the usual fifth wheel was seated next to Grace. She rose to her feet and began to brush Rose aside as she lunged for Christian, her blood red lips already pursed to kiss him and her arms wide open to clutch him. Rose stepped back to get out of her way, putting the heel of her stiletto directly on top of and into Elena's foot.

Elena's howl of pain and fury could be heard throughout the venue. Rose looked horrified as Grace raced to her friend's aid.

She concluded that Elena would at the least need stitches and an x-ray to see if her foot was broken. Grace, being the hostess, was unable to accompany Elena to the hospital and when Elena demanded that Christian take her, he took out his phone and called his least favorite CPO, Reynolds, to come for Elena and see that she got to the emergency room. He, Christian explained, could not leave the gala either.

Elena continued howling and complaining as Reynolds lead her away….and then there were six…a nice round number.

As Rose gracefully lowered herself into a chair, Elliot raised his hand for a high-five which Rose did not return. She chided Elliot that possibly breaking someone's foot was no reason to celebrate and that she felt embarrassed to have started off the evening in such a way. So Elliot high-fived with Carrick while Grace frowned at them.

While Christian simply stared at Rose, she made graceful attempts to engage his family in conversation. She got Carrick talking about law before adroitly segueing into Grace's work at the hospital. She did the same with Elliot and Mia. Mia was a bit more difficult since her occupation seemed to be shopping and lunching. Mia, of course, tried to persuade Rose to do both with her the next day but Rose reluctantly declined as she would be spending her Sunday flying to Singapore for a shoot. Before Mia could probe into Rose's occupation, Rose turned to Christian and said that she was hoping to be asked to dance soon.

Christian jumped to his feet, pulled out his date's chair and helped her to her feet. When they reached the dance floor, Rose place her left hand around his back with her fingers again in his hair…only this time she lightly pulled, massaged and caressed his hair, commenting on its silkiness while her right hand took his and curled it tightly into her bosom and they moved slowly, swaying to the music.

Christian felt his head floating away on a soothing cloud while his body clung to an earthly paradise. At some point it occurred to him that his ragger was probably poking his tiny date in her stomach but it was hard to care…it was hard to care about anything. Her head was resting on his shoulder, courtesy of 6 inch heels. Without thinking he lowered his lips to her neck and nuzzled her and kissed her soft skin. She lifted her head and looked into his gray eyes as he looked into her sky blue eyes and then he kissed her, deeply and passionately, not caring who was watching…and everyone was.

Somewhere a voice said, "I guess he _isn't_ gay….not that there's anything wrong with that."

The music died and the emcee announced the auction…of the single girls. Mia tried to drag Rose to the stage but Rose sweetly declined. She sold herself every work day, she said, but not today. Mia grumbled but let her be. Rose settled herself on Christian's lap and continued running her fingers through his hair. His parents had their heads together, laughing at the dopey expression on their son's face. His eyes were half shut and his mouth half open as Rose massaged his head.

As the auction continued, it was Mia's turn. Rose quickly slid off Christian's lap and whispered in his ear. His expression soured but he nodded agreement to whatever Rose said. He got up to stand with the other men who were looking over the goods. He hated this part of the gala…thought it tacky and unseemly but it raised a lot of money and he seemed to be alone in his opinion. He was proud that Rose had firmly declined. The bidding began on his sister and he remained silent as long it continued. When it began to slow down, he stepped forward, looked into his baby sister's eyes and loudly said "500,000 dollars". Mia's hands flew to her mouth and she appeared about to cry. Christian moved to the front of the stage and Mia leaned down so he could catch her in his arms. He smiled at her…."should have bid a million."

With the auction over, the emcee announced the special auction dance. Christian twirled his sister about the floor. They were both very good dancers. Their mother had seen to that. The entire time, they beamed at each other.

Meanwhile, at the Grey table, Rose asked Grace and Carrick why they didn't dance. Carrick confessed to being a klutz so Rose looked at Elliot just as he was attempting to escape to the bar.

Rose simply looked at him and he asked his mother for a whirl about the floor. Grace blushed as her eldest bowed, offered his hand and led his mother to the floor. They danced beautifully together…skillfully. Rose smiled at Carrick. "I'm very good at simply swaying," she hinted. Soon the whole family was on the floor. Carrick and Rose just talked and laughed. He told her how Grace had insisted that their children learn to dance and how he'd taken lessons himself but after much struggle, the instructor had declared him hopeless. Rose told him that he was excellent at swaying and how she was sure that Grace would love to just be held close as they hardly moved.

As the music changed, Carrick switched partners with Christian and Elliot grabbed Mia. It was fast music now and with the exception of Carrick, Grace, Christian and Rose, everyone was bouncing madly all over the floor.

There was one more auction and then the orchestra retired and a modern band stepped up, the lights were dimmed and turned to neon, the music with unintelligible lyrics began and it became "the young people's time" as Carrick put it. Christian and Rose took a walk around the property, looked at the moon shining over the Sound and lay in the grass… kissing. Then Rose excused herself to visit the ladies' lounge, promising to hurry back. As he lay there sighing with a contentment he'd never before known, he felt something scratching at his brain. Then he sat up a bit on his elbows before he jumped to his feet. A look of ferocity took over his face as he charged back into the party tent. He strode fast and furiously to the restrooms and waited, leaning against the wall facing the ladies' lounge doors.

When Rose appeared, she smiled at first but then tried to walk away.

"The jig is up, Steele." said Grey in a low, deadly voice. He grabbed her, whipped her around and pinned her to the wall. She looked not in the slightest disturbed by his fury….but then she never did.

"Let me go," she gently commanded.

"Not in the plan," he snarled.

She opened her mouth to speak and he smashed his mouth into hers. What began as an angry tangle of lips and tongues turned into a passionate, possessive meeting of lust and need. As soon as they broke apart to gasp for air, they began again. He tried to resist but he couldn't get enough of her nor she of him. As soon as he tried to back away, she pulled him back to her mouth and he was glad of it. He was almost too dizzy to continue standing.

"How did you know?" she breathed out as he nuzzled her breasts.

"Apples, it took a while to get through because I'm used to the scent now. Why the persona?"

"You were frantic, tired, in need of a date who could make it a good night for you…not one who'd make it more stressful. Enter cousin Rose. You should have seen your face when I said 'model'. You relaxed so much you could have taken a nap right there. I understood. Men are visual creatures. That's why I'm Steele on the job. People see me, the co-worker, not me the woman.

If I'd walked in the first day as Ana, the woman, you would have dragged me off to the mop closet by lunchtime. You would not have taken me seriously and allowed me to do my job."

Grey would have liked to disagree but he knew that she was right. And damn, what was he going to do now? First thing, he was going into the men's lounge to rub one out so that he could concentrate.

He ordered her to go back to the table and wait for him.

When he emerged from the men's, he walked back to his parents' table to find it empty. He found Elliot jumping around on the dance floor and asked if he'd seen Rose. Elliot indicated that she'd left. Grey pulled out his phone, muttering "death of me yet"…she didn't answer her line. He called Taylor who reported that he'd seen Rose leave in Steele's heap a few minutes ago. Grey ordered him to follow her and see to it that she got safely into the apartment. Then he called Reynolds.

"Where are you? Did things go all right with Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Well, sir, Mrs. Lincoln was quite upset, you know, with _everyone_. All the way to the hospital, she kept hitting me on the back of the head with her purse. I think I have a concussion. Then at the hospital, she bit a nurse for, oh, hell, I don't know. I excused it on a lot of alcohol so they wouldn't call the police. She needed several stitches but the x-ray showed no broken bones. She wants to put out a hit on your date but I assured her that it is my understanding that she lives in L.A. and is leaving for Singapore in the morning. They gave her a sedative to calm her down and bottles of pain meds. I took her home, laid her on her bed and Sawyer gave me a lift back to the gala. She-she's a difficult woman, sir. I won't deny that I was scared there for a while."

"Okay, I'm leaving with Sawyer. You can take off for the night now."

"Yes, sir." Reynolds sounded dead tired.

As Sawyer pulled into the Escala garage, Grey was surprised to see that Taylor had not yet returned. With good nights to the family and this and that, Taylor should have beaten Grey home by almost an hour. Grey was concerned. He called Taylor…. who took several rings to answer.

"Where are you?"

"Just leaving Steele's apartment. Sir, she isn't home and her cousin says not to worry…that Steele usually goes coon hunting with her magnum this time of night. Sir, I'm not aware of any raccoons around here. Should I go hunt for her, sir?"

Grey pinched the bridge of his nose and stifled a laugh. "No, no, Taylor. Otherwise, did everything go okay?"

"Well, Ms. Rose was very nice to me but she was muttering all sorts of threats about you. Good thing she's leaving town in the morning. You are many things, sir, but I've never thought of you as a cold-blooded snake in the grass with the hottest lips this side of hell. I don't even know what that means."

"What's taken so long? You should have beaten us back here."

"Well, sir, this is a dangerous part of town and this particular building is the apex. There are no lights outside or in the hallways. It is 5 flights up to a flimsy wooden door in the dark. There was a drill on the coffee table which Steele is apparently in the midst of using to install a peephole. I decided to stay to finish the job and while I was doing that, Ms. Steele was standing by the window, watching the car. At one point, she opened the window and yelled down "Would you like another bullet in your butt, Turner?" and then there were sounds of running and warning's to "Look out".

Ms. Steele smiled at me like an angel and told me not to worry. She wouldn't let them steal my tires. When I left, she gave me a flashlight and told me she'd be watching from the window.

When I got safely down to the car, I looked back up to wave goodbye and she was at the window holding what I'm pretty sure was a Bulldog .357 magnum. Sir, I hated to leave her in that dump."

"I feel the same way about it."

That night Grey's nightmare was different from the usual about beatings and burnings. It was about Rose/Steele living in that dangerous dump and his fruitless attempts to get her to move into a Grey-approved dwelling.

 **MONDAY WEEK #2**

Steele wasn't at her desk Monday morning but there was a note on his telling him that the meet in Japan had been put off 'til later in the month. Mr. Tanki was ill. Damn. Grey did not like having his schedule thrown off. Oh, well, there was something more important to deal with….Rose Steele.

Speaking of the devil in a blue dress, at that moment Steele walked into his office without notice. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Did you forget something? Check your text messages."

 **EDMUND CUMMINGS WILL MEET YOU AT 8 AM IN #9/ GREY FINE DINING.**

 **ALSO, PEARSON PARTY TBA DUE TO JOHN'S HEALTH.**

Grey checked his rolex. It was 5 after 8. He didn't like to be late.

Giving Steele a look that she ignored, he flew out of his office. He found Cummings standing, looking out over Seattle.

"Good morning, Mr. Cummings. Sorry to be late."

Cummings turned around, looked at his watch and smiled. "7 minutes is late, eh?. Guess I'll have to be punctual. I didn't notice. I'd forgotten how much I love this city, this side of the country, this drizzle," he chuckled. He put out his hand and gave Christian's a firm shake. "It is an honor to meet you, sir. When your assistant offered me the job, I just couldn't believe my good fortune. I promise you, Mr. Grey, I will be the best employee you've ever had."

"Call me Christian and I'm afraid #1 is already taken by the little lady who showed you to this room."

"Please, it's Ed. I'm ready to hit the ground running, sir, thanks to all the materials you sent me. Steele told me that you want a complete overhaul and that you've recently had a thorough audit. She advised me to bring my 'A' game, to not hesitate to ask for anything, be it personnel or equipment or time. She said that you want this department to rival the best that Washington could provide _its_ president."

Grey had to smile. He wondered why Steele had him bothering to come in this morning. She had, effectively, already had the meeting.

"Anything you need, go through Steele unless you do want to talk to me personally. Have you been in the office as yet?"

Ed looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Steele also advised me to be as honest as possible with you. That office should be taken down to the studs, sir. It needs to be the most secure office in this building. It will need completely reworked wiring, mostly wireless. Steele tells me that Barney will be working with me to ensure that nothing in there is hackable and that Welch will be vetting any current or future hires."

"Well, then, Ed. I leave you to it. You know, this building is only 3.5 years old and it is apparently already out of date."

"Not all of it, sir. It's just that the world of technology, as you of all people are aware, moves with lightning speed. We'll update it so that in future it will update itself. Four years ago, most new buildings were not yet being made as 'smart' buildings because the designers themselves were not yet educated in constructing such buildings. So, now, we'll have to retrofit."

"Did Steele discuss salary, benefits, etc. with you as well?"

"Yes, sir. She covered all the bases."

"She always does. Well, get to work and fix us," Grey smiled.

As he walked back to his office, he wondered what he was paying Cummings. He laughed. God, Steele could rob him blind and he'd never know…or care.

He'd had his sit-downs with Welch and Barney and worked out everything to their satisfaction so that was now also taken care of. He noted that throughout the meeting, the two men kept looking to Steele, like children needing reassurance.

Which is kind of how he felt right now. He needed to talk to 'Rose'.

Steele wasn't at her desk. Perhaps she had wisely gone into hiding. She had a lot of explaining to do. He marched into his office and sat down at his desk to plan his discussion with her.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Grey jumped a foot. "How long have you been sitting there? Lying in wait for me, eh?"

"Due to recent correspondence and a discussion with your pilot, I've learned that you will not be attending the meeting with Hoshi Tanki alone, that you intend to be accompanied by someone. You hadn't mentioned any senior official flying with you. Is this information that isn't necessary for me to know?" Steele looked nervous.

Grey was pleased with Steele's timorous expression. He was enjoying a bit of payback. "Oh, didn't I explain that my PA always accompanies me on out-of-town treks. I'm surprised that Andrea didn't mention that during your interview. Lots of travel, around the globe, over oceans and mountains. Don't be concerned about wardrobe, however, I've already had Neiman's arrange for everything you'll need and it's loaded on the Grey jet so we're ready to go at any time."

The longer he talked, the greener Steele looked.

Grey rose from his chair and strode purposefully toward Steele. He stood over her for a moment before leaning down, putting his mouth close to her ear and saying, "However, the thunder has been rolling since last night when cousin Rose ran out on me before explaining herself."

He reached down and put his hands on Steele's waist, picking her up and standing her on the couch so that they were eye to eye. "Want to share _now_?"

"Well, Cinderella had to get a move on last night before Prince Charming lost any more of his mind. He seemed quite, um, aroused and that was certainly not Rose's intention. She merely wanted to help him relax for a night and feel safe from 'the tentacles of the leeches'. However, he didn't seem very relaxed so it was time to go."

Grey lifted her glasses off of her nose and stifled a gasp. Those eyes. He'd do anything to look at those eyes. He remembered the softness of her breasts peeking just over the front of the dress and the way they felt against his chest. He pulled the wig from her head and watched the hair fall. He could still feel her hands caressing his head. And, of course, the fragrance of apples.

He pressed her back against the wall and ran his finger over her lips. He remembered them, too, more than anything. The connection he felt to her was overwhelming. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She froze. He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue and then he ordered, "open your mouth." "Do it now." She very slightly, hesitantly parted her lips as he slipped his tongue into her. He danced his tongue around hers and pushed it deeper as his mouth covered hers. He forced himself to breathe through his nose so that he wouldn't have to give up her mouth. He heard groaning and realized that it was him. He needed her like he'd never needed anything before her.

Suddenly, he felt incredible pain like he'd never felt before. He dropped to the floor into the fetal position, holding his genitals and praying for death. He looked up into the eyes of an angel. Unfortunately, an avenging angel. As he lay there, trying to breath, she walked out of his office. She returned a few moments later carrying a large plastic ziplock bag filled with crushed ice and wrapped in a towel. She gently undid his belt and then slid his zipper down. She picked up the elastic of his boxers and slipped the towel down inside and over his genitals. Ah, sweet relief. She hadn't come to kill…only to wound…badly.

"I'll lock the door. Don't pull your pants back up while the ice is melting unless you keep an extra pair here. I'm going to lunch. I'll bring back a hearty sandwich for you. What would you like to drink?" He glanced at the 2016 award-winning Jim Beam bourbon on his bar.

"For lunch? Okay, you're the boss." And she was gone as he lay there massaging his balls with crushed ice wondering if he'd ever have another erection.

 **TUESDAY THRU FRIDAY WEEK #2**

The rest of the week was relatively quiet at the office. Grey stopped in once a day to check on the new construction of the Finance Department. Ed always remarked that Steele had been there earlier. Sure, she had. Always had to beat him to the punch.

The new email app that Barney had installed on Grey's computer deleted more and more of the junk. By the time Grey arrived at 8, Steele had already perused and deleted still more with which CEO needn't bother. Possible ACs were ready for his study.

He spent most of the rest of the week dealing with the now famous AC #3 and Henry Quilan. Between the admiration of Ed Cummings and the gratitude of Henry, you'd think that Grey wouldn't have needed any more adoration but he now had a split screensaver on his computer; one side was of Rose, lifted from a tabloid and the other side was of Steele, from her security badge. He spent every spare moment staring at that screen. He had all his lunches in so that he didn't have to 'leave' his girls.

Meanwhile, Steele continued on as if nothing had occurred earlier in the week. She was efficient, helpful, kind and cheerful while Grey, on the other hand, 'punished' her with coldness and snapping over nothing and piling on any extra work he could find. He knew from Charlie that she no longer left at 10 pm; never before midnight. He was a son-of-a-bitch and he knew it but she never called him on it. When he yelled that something wasn't done perfectly and told her to do it over until she got it right, she'd smile and return later with the 'corrected version' to which he'd respond, "about time." Of course, she just returned to him the original version.

Co-workers noted that he was being particularly churlish toward his #1 employee but she'd just say that he was fighting a bad cold or had a bad night or a deal was going south. He didn't know that his punishment was coming on Friday afternoon when he returned from a meeting to see a large vase of pink roses sitting on Steele's desk. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then he picked up and read the card.

 _ **Thrilled that you'll be spending Saturday evening with me.**_

 _ **ED**_

What the flying fuck! he inwardly screamed. He immediately called down to legal to see if there was anything in the employment agreements that forbid fraternization. No, of course there wasn't. More work! He'd give Steele so much work that she'd have to sleep in the office all weekend to get it done. No. She'd tell him to go to hell, he knew it. He sank into his chair and stared at his screen saver. Which of his girls would be going to dinner with fucking Ed schmucking Cummings? God, she wouldn't leave her glasses off, would she? She couldn't be that cruel, could she?

Where would he take her? Probably some crummy little diner near her crummy little apartment building. Or not. The best dining spot in town was the Mile High unless he wanted to do the tourist thing and take her to the Space Needle. Wheee! Round and round and steak that you couldn't cut with a saw. How could he find out? He couldn't use Welch; he was in Steele's pocket.

 **TAYLOR. CHECK EDMUND CUMMINGS PARKING SPOT. WHAT DOES HE DRIVE?**

 **SIR, A SEDAN, FOUR DOOR.**

 **JESUS H. CHRIST! WHAT BRAND AND MODEL?**

 **OH. BENZ. CHAMPAGNE-COLORED. SPORT.**

Crap. He drives a hot car. Well, that won't impress Steele.

Around 5:30, Grey checked the reception area monitor to see Steele gathering her things together. She was leaving early; well, early for her. He watched her sling her bag over her shoulder and walk toward his office. He quickly switched his screen to one filled with numbers.

"Mr. Grey? I'll be leaving a bit early tonight. I hope that's okay. I have a few things to do but I'll be in tomorrow morning to take care of them. Also, Mr. Tanki's PA called to say that he is much improved and hopes to begin negotiations soon. Not very precise, I know, but I thought you'd like to be aware so as not to schedule anything major next week.

Have a good weekend. Good night."

Grey grunted something as she closed the door. Yes, he was going to endure lunch with Elena on Saturday and brunch with the family on Sunday. Good weekend, indeed. He watched Steele gather the roses into her arms and meet Cummings at the elevator.

TAYLOR. FOLLOW THE BENZ

YES, SIR.

He knew that accidentally on purpose dining at the same restaurant was childish, stalker childish, in fact, but he had to see if there was chemistry between them. That Ed found something about the dowdy version of Steele to be so attractive said a lot about his character. But Grey didn't care if ED was the better man. Steele was his, his pain in the neck.

 **SIR. IT APPEARS THAT CUMMINGS AND STEELE ARE DINING AT A LITTLE MOM AND POP ITALIAN RESTAURANT NOT FAR FROM GREY HOUSE. SHALL I RETURN FOR YOU NOW?**

 **YES, I'M INTERESTED** **IN SOME ITALIAN TAKE-OUT**.

Christian could see Steele and Cummings through the large front window of Bella Italiano. They were sitting near the window, the roses on the table. He watched as Ed picked up a bloom and slipped it into Steele's wig. It was a sweet, romantic and affectionate gesture and it made Christian feel ill. Steele's back was to the window and he imagined her beaming at Ed. No, he thought, her beams belong to me! Taylor asked Christian if he wanted to go in or at least send Taylor in to pick up pizza. Maybe he could overhear some of their conversation?

No, Christian finally said. I've made her life a misery all week. She deserves a night out with a good guy. Sir, said Taylor, you're a good guy, too. Christian just smiled at Taylor's kind comment.

Gail encouraged him to eat but he couldn't. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and looked out on Seattle and felt unbearable loneliness. He tried to sleep but he couldn't even manage enough to get to his usual nightmare. He sat at the piano, unable to bring himself to touch the keys.

Around 2 am he went down to the garage and decided to take his R8 up Avenue North.

It was, indeed, an ugly and dangerous part of town but he didn't care. He sat outside of Steele's building and looked up at the 5th floor windows. He thought that he could see a light on but wondered if he imagined it. After the week he put her through, she wouldn't still be awake after 2 am. At least there was no Benz parked outside. That, he thought, would have ended him.

He went home, tried to sleep and gave up. He just laid there thinking of Steele, her lips, her eyes….

He dreaded the weekend. First, he'd agreed to lunch with Elena and then Sunday he'd promised to brunch with his family. He felt a weariness like he'd never known…a weariness not just of his body but his spirit. He felt almost a desperation to see Steele but he knew that he was the last person that she'd want to see, esp. on her time off.

Elena arrived at the Mile High Club in her usual black on black get-up, haughty and arrogant. He didn't even stand when she came to the table. None of the servers came over to pull out her chair either. She stood there, looking down at him in disgust, finally seating herself.

"Your lack of manners is inexcusable, boy. I'm getting fed up with you. You hire rude people and you date nasty people who hurt your friends and you don't care enough to even call to see how I am."

"You're wearing stilettos, Elena, so you can't be hurt that bad," he replied in a low, tired voice. And my office personnel follow my orders, not yours. Do not arrive without calling in future and just expect me to be waiting for you. I run a multibillion dollar business so I'm not often just sitting around."

"You forget, Christian, that you have that business because of me, because of all I taught you."

"You taught me to do your bidding for some bad fucks and then you taught me to lie to everyone. The only thing I learned is how to survive you. I suppose you want money again."

"The economy is stagnant and so is business so, of course, I need support from my silent partner. I'm struggling to keep the salons open until business picks up again. My talent for management is not enough."

Usually, at this point, Christian would start laughing and make her beg some more and explain some more but today he was too tired to care. He took out his phone and transferred the usual amount into the salon account, thinking he should just skip the middle man and put it right into Elena's Cayman Islands account. Or maybe just buy her the luxury life she wants, far away from him.

"Are we done now, Elena? You've complained about being ill-treated and not being accorded the proper respect due your Highness. You've been paid off again without even having to mention 'the goods' you have on me. So, if you don't mind, I have to get home and drink."

As he walked away, Elena whined that he hadn't bought her lunch.

He did go home, he did drink, he did pass out and he did have a nightmare. Again no pimp, no beating, no burning. All Steele, walking away without a backward glance. Piano 'til dawn, a bit of rest and then dressing for brunch.

He was dismayed when pulling up in his R8 to see Elena's Bentley outside. He walked up to her driver and told him to summon his mistress. Elena stepped outside with a question on her face which changed to astonishment when Christian opened her door, shoved her into the backseat and _warned_ her to leave now. He would make her excuses. She knew from the look on his face that she had better not test him today.

His family, with the exception of Grace, applauded but he didn't take any bows. He just wasn't going to endure her two days in a row. He sat at the dining table trying hard to participate but he couldn't pay attention, couldn't answer direct questions, just couldn't….

"Christian, darling, your eyes are bloodshot and you look haggard," worried Grace, but she received no reply.

"Christian, your mother asked you a question…,"said Carrick.

"Actually, father, she made a statement and I can confirm that, yes, I do have bloodshot eyes and I do look haggard," Christian growled back at Carrick.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes except for the sounds made by Elliot as he ate.

"Christ, Elliot, they can hear you chewing in Portland," snarled Grey.

"Christ, Christian, they can hear you whining in New York," Elliot snarled back.

"All right, boys. Christian, I meant to say that your condition upsets me. I'm worried. The last I saw you, at the gala, you were so happy. Did your relationship with Rose hit a rough spot?" Grace frowned at her youngest.

"You could say that, Mom. I'm always everyone's rough spot, wouldn't you say?

Mia, do you have anything to contribute? You're usually good for a few hours of one way conversation. How are the lunching and shopping going? According to your credit card statement, you're doing very well," smirked Christian, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Mia looked sheepish. "I've been home a couple of weeks and I have just been trying to catch up with my friends mostly. I guess I _have_ been eating out a lot."

"Mia," Elliot interrupted, "you don't have to apologize or take that abuse. Your big brother is being a big bastard for some reason. Sure that you don't want to share your troubles, bro? We do care, you know. But why did you come to eat with us after all this time if you hate our company so much?"

Christian sighed. "Orders. But, sorry, you're right. I'm not good company this week. Maybe we'll try it again next week, okay? Really, sorry, really." Then he kissed his mother and his sister goodbye and tore away in his R8. The table got quiet again except for Mia sniffling.

"Orders?" Carrick asked. "What did he mean by that?"

.+.

The sky was clear this morning at 2 am and Ana could see stars. Seattle was so often cloudy and all the city lights usually obscured nature's light, even the moon. Tonight was special and so lovely. Ana held on to her cup of tea with both hands, leaned back against the window frame and just gazed at the stars, her mind empty of thoughts. For the first time since her mother died, Ana felt her aloneness.

She'd had a really bad week. She'd learned that when Christian wanted to be cruel, he was a master at it. Every time he told her that her work wasn't good, she felt her heart hurt. She'd tucked that heart away many years ago when her beloved grandfather died unexpectedly. The shock of suddenly losing the only person in her life who loved her unconditionally made her shut down the part of her that needed anyone. When her father crashed his piper cub, flying drunk of course, she felt nothing. She went around the crowd at her popular father's funeral, comforting others, welcoming everyone, laughing at all the stories people told about her dad…everyone remarking on the poise and bravery of this tiny 12 year old girl. It all meant nothing to her. She was expected to say a few words about her dad but she had nothing to say, nothing they'd want to hear anyway.

"My father was a drunk who was never home to help take care of me or my sick mother. He was quite beloved at his favorite watering hole but I learned before I could talk that if I needed something, I should go to my grandfather. I didn't see Dad for days. He had female companions who took care of him when he was too inebriated to walk. They gave him a bed and the sex he couldn't get from his always ill wife. He barely acknowledged my existence except for the time, shortly after Grandpa died, when he said that bearing and birthing me had nearly killed my mother and left her an invalid instead of a wife. His words didn't hurt me, tho'. Grandpa was gone and so was my heart."

That would have been quite the speech to give at Dad's funeral. Instead, she quietly thanked all of his friends who loved him, felt bad for him being saddled with a sick wife and a sullen daughter, and collected enough money to bury him. As she looked down at his fresh grave, she promised him that someday she'd have enough money for a nice marker.

Then she went home to comfort her mother who took to grieving as a daily hobby for the remaining years of her life. They had a little money from her father's insurance and social security so they survived. Between caring for her mother, chores and cooking, doing little jobs here and there to supplement their sparse income, Ana studied. She didn't have time to make friends…none of her classmates showed any interest in her anyway. They called her a nerd and scorned her inability to be "fun". They were jealous of her ability to skip grades, to graduate high school when everyone else was entering their freshman year. By the time she was working on her master's theses, working two jobs and helping her mother to die as comfortably as possible, she was just 21 and to others she was just that "smart" girl. Her mother, Rose, wanted to die in her daughter's arms so Ana accommodated her. Hospice was a godsend, the nurse standing by while Ana sang to her mother and thought of comforting things to say as her mother struggled to breathe.

"Your daddy is waiting for you and Bill is there, too. He's waving and calling for you to come dancing with him like you used to…remember that?...before you got sick. You won't be sick anymore, mama. You can go now. I'm okay and it's your time to have fun again."

It was ludicrous, of course, to pretend that her mother ever took care of Ana. Rose was either in bed or lying on the couch. The story of her pregnancy with Ana and the horrors of birthing her daughter were on daily repeat and Ana took no notice mostly. Her only feeling was of gratitude that her mother could get to the bathroom on her own.

The Hospice nurse thought her mother's death scene in her daughter's loving arms was just too too touching. Ana had been preparing for her mother's passing for years so funeral arrangements were already made. It was a small affair because neither she nor her mother had friends. A few neighbors kindly came to pay their respects but then she again stood over a fresh grave and promised her mother that one day she would have enough money to afford a proper marker and she would use the word 'beloved' on both her parent's markers even tho' they were not beloved by their daughter. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she felt sorry for her parents and their wasted lives. She never knew the reason for her mother's 'illness'. Rose never saw a doctor and had a hearty appetite. Ana suspected that she just didn't want to be bothered with her little family. Being an invalid freed her from laundry, cooking, cleaning, changing diapers and having sex with Bill.

Shortly after burying her mother, her theses in finance and business were accepted and invitations to accept scholarships to Harvard, etc. to begin working on her doctorate began arriving in the mail. Her advisor had submitted applications on her behalf and was not pleased that she showed no interest in becoming Anastasia Steele, Ph.d. But Ana figured that she had enough education to get a good job and start saving for grave markers.

She submitted resumes to any company she figured would pay her well. She received letters of 'interest' from Google, from IBM, from virtually every big company that had at one time or another been featured in Forbes but when she was offered an interview in Seattle at GEH, scoring a position there became her goal. She wanted to be close to her grandfather's grave, to what little she knew of a home. The woman who interviewed her was so nice, so kind. It was only an assistant to the CEO position but Ana knew that she could make it more. She so enjoyed her first day with Andrea even though meeting her new boss was rather stressful. When she returned from his office, Andrea looked sadly at her and said that she had hoped that Steele would stay but she understood if she had changed her mind. Nope, Ana said, this was going to be fun. Except for the facts that he was young, incredibly handsome and wealthy, he was so much like her grandfather. She was staying. Handling Grey would be no problem. And mostly, he wasn't a problem. Until…

The way he seemed to feel about her now was killing her…tho' she never let on. And the roses and the invitation from Ed renewed her confidence a bit. He was sweet and attentive and she liked when he tucked the rose behind her ear but from there the date became all about Christian Grey. She wondered for a moment if Ed was a corporate spy because of his all-consuming interest in Grey. She tried several times to steer the conversation to Ed but all he wanted to talk about was the wonderfulness of Christian Grey, wunderkind of Seattle. Youngest self-made multibillionaire….yada, yada. She realized that this wasn't a date. It was just a way for Ed to be close to his idol.

She made her excuses, thanked Ed for a lovely dinner and got the hell out of Dodge. Ed didn't seem disappointed. She hadn't really had much to say about her boss anyway.

She never slept well but Friday night she didn't sleep at all.

Saturday, alone on the 30th with no interruptions, she made her way through a mountain of work, including prepping for Grey's upcoming journey to Japan. She had Welch dig up everything he could on Tanki and thought about strategies for dealing with him. By evening, she had a good handle on the deal and angry with her or not, she would make Grey listen to her. Mr. Wunderkind wasn't the only one with a first-class brain, she sneered to herself.

 **MONDAY WEEK #3**

Although Ana had gotten some rest on Sunday, she was still dragging on Monday. But as she walked off the elevator, she straightened her back and made herself become Steele. People were counting on her and Pearson's party was today. She also expected to hear from Mr. Tanki's people soon and they would expect a quick rescheduling as well, thinking that such a strategy would put Grey on shaky ground.

She had barely taken her seat when her phone blew up with a dozen calls and texts from Tanki's people. It was late at night in Japan so the calls were from Sunday. Cheeky. A none too subtle criticism of lazy American's who didn't work on weekends. Won't work, chuckled Ana to herself. We're saved by our lack of pride. Let's see what the calls are all about.

Several minutes later, Ana realized that the 'communications' were more strategy aimed at confusing the stupid American businessman. She sent back a terse text.

 **RECEIVED MESSAGES. WILL CONTINUE TO AWAIT CONFIRMATION OF MEETING DATES.**

Then she sent copies of the calls and texts along with her response to Grey.

He was reading her response when he got off the elevator, laughing. He was in a good mood. It was Monday. It was Steele. And even if she wanted Edmund Cummings, she was not going home to that hellhole. The way Grey figured it, he'd already lost her and she probably hated him so evicting her from the devils' dwelling couldn't make things any worse.

He'd instructed Taylor to wait until 8 am when Steele would surely be in the office and then pack her things up and move them into #5 on the 19th floor of Escala. Christian had had a breakfast meeting, run an errand and stopped to pick up some flowers for Steele's desk so it was approaching noon. He checked his other text messages, a whole slew of which were suck-ups from hopeful business connections whose company he'd already endured at the gala.

 **Forgot some paperwork at home. Will be back in plenty of time for Pearson party.**

Frantically, he texted Taylor.

 **What time did you finish at Steele's?**

 **Started as she left. All went well. Said goodbye to landlord and said we'd mail keys. Paid off lease. Left ratty furniture. Passed Steele with moving trucks as she came around corner. Duck, sir. Will steal car while she is on 30** **th** **killing you. Taylor.**

Oh, crap, crap, crap. He decided that it would be best to hide out the rest of the day until she calmed down. As he opened his door, the vase of flowers flew by his head and crashed into his supply of award-winning 2016 Jim Beam. He didn't have time to mourn its demise before something he couldn't identify smashed into the door next to the one he'd opened.

"Now, honey," he began in a soothing voice.

"Don't honey me, you high-handed somabitch!" Okay, now they had an audience, one that couldn't decide if it should stay to watch the bloodshed or run to avoid being collateral damage.

Most decided to take the chance and stay. You didn't often see shows this good.

"Oh, my, I left my poor Betsy alone in the garage." Steele quickly texted Taylor.

 **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR, TAYLOR?**

 **SCRAPPED HER, MA'AM. SORRY. ORDERS.**

Steele took a step toward a very nervous-looking Grey who took a step back. He was incredibly turned on while being equally terrified.

"Sir," Steele began to ask in a deceptively sweet voice, "would you like to have a look through my cabinets and fridge to see if my diet is up to snuff, hmmm?"

"Well, since you mention it, it is disturbing to see you eating in and having salads every day. They're all right, once in a while, but…" he stopped when he noticed that she'd removed her glasses and her bright blue eyes had gone as dark and stormy as a violent nor'easter. She _was_ going to kill him. He moved back into his office but not fast enough. As he backed up, he fell on the sofa. He started to get to his feet when Steele pushed him firmly back down into the cushions.

"Stay," she commanded.

When we get a dog, he thought, Steele could do the training. Wait? What dog?

"You seem to have forgotten that I am _your_ boss, Steele," he said, trying lamely to turn the tsunami coming his way.

Steele's eyes blazed and Grey sank hard back into the cushions.

"Ok, you don't have to drive a new model Audi. You can pick out a nice used car as long it has a good safety rating and I'll even let you drive back and forth yourself," he offered, digging himself further into the hole in which Steele was about to bury him.

Her face was now impassive but the fire in her eyes only flamed brighter. She wasn't even trying to calm down. And he, with the IQ of 140, grew no closer to understanding why Steele was angry with him. It was true. Those with superior intellectual IQs did not necessarily have high emotional or empathy quotients. Grey was a dope. Steele took a deep breath. She realized that helping him to understand how to deal with people beyond bellowing or barking would be one of her most important future tasks.

As he sat nervously and beyond aroused by the woman… with a capital 'W'… standing with arms across her 'oh, those perky breasts', he watched her stalk toward him. Steele leaned down, her hands on either side of his head resting against the back of the couch and her face staring into his.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done or how I feel about it, Mr. Grey?"

"I've dictated where you'll live and I've nearly foisted on you an $85,000 Audi A8."

"Capital! We're getting somewhere!"

Suddenly, Grey grabbed her and flipped her back beneath him. She tried to push him off but it was like trying to lift off a brick wall. "In my defense, Steele, both are quite safe and will keep you well and able to continue your employment with me."

At this point, he gripped both her delicate hands with one of his giant ones and pinned them above her head. He didn't even notice her wiggling attempts to move away from him as he smashed his lips into hers. She gritted her teeth together as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth. Finally, she did what she wanted to do and opened her mouth just enough to wrestle with his tongue. After several minutes of kissing, coming up for air and continuing to kiss again, neither could stop.

Grey released her hands and began to unbutton her prim little blouse. Then he lowered his mouth from her mouth to nuzzle and kiss the mounds of her soft breasts peeking out just above her bra. He reached beneath her and undid the hooks like a teenage pro, lifting her to a sitting position so that he could remove her blouse and brassiere, tossing them aside. He balanced himself on his strong arms while he lost himself in kissing, sucking, and nibbling Steele's breast while she lost herself in the physical and emotional feelings he aroused in her despite her better judgment.

Oh, my god, her inner Steele moaned and groaned, what is he doing and how is he doing this to me? She needed his skin next to hers so she reached for his shirt and undid the buttons, murmuring "skin, skin". He rose up on his knees and removed his shirt revealing pecs and arms that women would kill for. Steele gasped. Why, she wondered, had she never before been knocked off her feet just looking at this man? He was staring down at the breasts he would want forever while she was staring up at the chest that dazzled her and that she just wanted to run her hands all over.

Steele was so busy with Grey's chest and arms that she barely registered that he'd undone her trouser button and zipper and slipped his hand inside her panties. When he began to push two fingers into her vagina and then to rub and press on something he found interesting in there, she found her voice. It wasn't much of a voice…mostly a raspy whisper…as she enquired as to what he was doing down in there. He looked puzzled but only for a moment as Steele's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and her back arched as her mouth opened.

Grey was an expert at stimulating women to orgasm and loved to do it. Multiple orgasms were his specialty but before it had always been a matter of pride, made him feel powerful. This time was different. This time he simply wished to please and give pleasure. It had nothing to do with his ego.

While Steele was still coming down from her high, Grey pulled her slacks and underwear off her body. He grinned at her granny panties and marveled at her naked body. He lifted her knees and spread her legs as he lowered his tongue to her clitoris and latched on like a newborn calf….gently sucking and licking until he felt her body stiffen again and her fingers grab his hair as she arched her back. While she caught the coming of a second wave, Grey entered her. He already knew that she was quite responsive but he found himself a bit surprised by the difficulty that he had in pushing into her. She was incredibly tight. He'd been with a lot of women but never one like this. He felt concern that he was hurting her when she gasped and winced.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

Steele looked up into his face with a kind of amazement and shook her head no. There was also the very slightest hint of amusement that Grey had no time to think about because he was in the middle of thrusting to his heart's content. He was so ready to cum but he didn't want to…he wanted to just enjoy the movement, the friction and the warm cushion that was the interior of Ana Steele. How could one woman feel so comfortable and still make him feel like a man on fire?

He pounded hard. He slid slowly in and out. He stopped and rested, feeling heaven-like peace. He wanted it all.

When he did come, he began to yell out her name but Steele brought his face to hers and covered his mouth with her own. She didn't realize that the walls were sound proofed.

He collapsed on her but knowing that he could crush her, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled the two of them over unto their sides. Then the two just stared at each other's faces, studying them, breathing hard. He found it pleasant to push her hair back and then run his hand over her head and down her cheeks, her jaw line, her neck, shoulder and her arm, ending with bringing her hand to his lips. God, he thought, she's perfect from one end to the other.

She ran her fingers down his aquiline nose, over his perfect mouth, around his jawline. She liked to massage his curls and watch him close his eyes in contentment. She wondered if he knew that he hummed softly when she did this. She felt herself about to drift into sleep so she forced herself to sit up and pick up her clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" worried Christian.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're in your office at GEH, not a hotel room. I have quite a bit of work to do to prepare for tomorrow and we have a party to go to shortly. So, I'm going into your bath to clean up and dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the mess on your couch but everything happened so fast and unexpectedly that I didn't have time to explain my sexual history or, rather, the lack thereof. For now we'll flip the cushion around and later I'll unzip and take the cover to the cleaners." Then she went into the bath.

Christian looked down at the cushion on which they'd just had sex and discovered not only smears of his own ejaculate but blood, rather too much for his liking. Had he torn her? Oh, my god! Then he remembered her words, 'lack of sexual history', and suddenly things got much worse. He'd taken her virginity! He'd never in his life even known a virgin and now he'd thoughtlessly deflowered one. And he hadn't used a condom and it was unlikely that she was using birth control. Oh, lord! He was a monster!

While Christian was dressing and fretting about Steele, Steele was calmly cleaning the bodily fluids from her formerly virgin nether region, washing her face and hands and putting her Steele persona back together. She stood for a moment, looking at herself in the huge mirror over the vanity. What had just happened with Grey was momentous, she knew. It was also one of the most wonderful things she'd ever experienced and she wanted more. They would have to talk. After all, he was a man of experience and she was a child in comparison. He'd probably been bored and thinking about far more exciting sexual encounters.

As Steele came out of the bathroom, she found Christian staring down at the mess they'd left on the cushion. He didn't even notice her come up behind him. She leaned down, picked up the cushion, laid a towel down and then flipped the cushion.

"I'll have it cleaned when we return from Japan. Are you all right? You look stricken and pale."

"I didn't know. I just wanted you so badly, the pressure had been building and without even thinking I took you and your virginity!" he whined.

"And spectacularly, if I may say so," grinned Ana.

"But, but," Grey sputtered, "your virginity! Tell me the truth. Did I hurt you?"

"Hell, yes," Steele admitted. "It was the first time I had a body part invaded and a membrane ripped open. The membrane being ripped was only briefly painful but it is clear that our mutual connecting points are not compatible at a first try. Your penis is quite large, long and thick while my opening is quite small. I'm sure that it just needs a bit of practice. Anyway, once you got in and commenced intercourse, it was fine…quite fine, indeed. I also thoroughly enjoyed my orgasms although enjoy hardly covers it. I'll have to think of a word and let you know.

Grey just stared at her. He seemed to do that a lot, either in admiration or astonishment or confusion and she'd gotten used to it.

"Mr. Grey, did you hear what I said?"

"I took your virginity. I've never done that before and I didn't even know that I was doing it."

"Oh, good grief," Steele said in exasperation, "a woman's first sexual experience is always a journey into extreme intimacy and it is best if she has the moment with at least a good friend, always someone caring. It is my experience, from watching people at school, that most of the time, one's virginity is thought of as a burden and getting rid of it takes place with someone drunk in a dorm room. Thereafter, the partner is avoided at all costs out of embarrassment."

"I, on the other hand, just had my first experience with an Adonis who has a summa cum laude in sex. I also like you…so I am grateful to you and will always cherish this time with you."

Grey smiled shyly. "You liked it, all of it?"

"Every blooming second," Steele returned his smile.

"Was there any part you particularly liked?" Grey said, fishing for compliments.

"The total package was great but, of course, flying off into space with neon lights blinding me would have to be the standout. I've given myself a few orgasms over the years and found them to be pleasant enough but not so much that I understood what all the fuss was about. Now I do."

"So, you wouldn't be averse to having another go in the future…like say, lunch time? Grey hoped.

"Between fighting and fucking, we've pretty much used up the morning, Mr. Grey, and we both have work to do. I have to do some shopping, for one and then get back in time for the party.

"Ok, now don't hit me, but the wardrobe I ordered from Neiman's is already loaded on the plane," Grey cringed, waiting for the storm to start but it didn't. In fact, Steele just sighed and said, "of course, it is. I won't even ask how Neiman's came to know my size in clothes and shoes and, ahem, intimates.

No, I'm taking a trip to the pharmacy. I'm not on birth control so I'll be needing the morning after pill. I'm also stopping at my doctor's for any vaccines necessary for foreign travel. I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. While I'm gone, you have post-its, emails and a few ACs to consider.

Please call Roz to consult. I think that she's feeling a bit unnecessary and you need to let her know that we cannot do without her….'cause we can't."

Grey tried to charm Steele with one of his dazzling smiles but she only responded with a smirk and a reply of, "I'm not going to be your latest fuck buddy, Grey." Then she was gone. Oh, they needed a serious talk if that's what she thought he wanted.

He'd just had the fuck of a lifetime and a buddy was the last thing he wanted….but Steele? She was such a conundrum. He didn't know if she'd ever want to be with him again. He couldn't tell if she felt the same as he did. And, speaking of, what _did_ he feel exactly? Maybe he should do some heavy duty thinking of his own 'cause all he knew right now was that he needed that crazy woman….in his office and in his bed.

.+.

Around 1 pm people started to arrive, gathering in the gaily decorated Grey's Fine Dining.

Steele had the party catered by the finest restaurant in the city...Grey's Mile High Club. A few people who'd actually been to the Club remarked that Grey's Fine Dining was even more opulent and comfortable than the celebrated Mile High. Steele had chosen the best conference room in the building, reasoning that in conference rooms people just sat at the table and bored each other. They didn't make use of the terrace or even the view. She had arranged for tiny, twinkling white lights to surround the terrace and the room on the outside of the building. She planned in future to find an adjacent space for a kitchen.

Mr. Pearson stood at the door greeting his guests, beaming and looking happy and well for the first in a very long time. His wife kissed Christian when he entered. "Thank you so so much. You've given me back my husband. His blood pressure is normal and stable for the first time in years. Your generosity is amazing."

Grey felt like a fraud. It was Steele's generosity that was amazing. He was just following orders. He had a feeling that following Steele's orders was his future. It was a revelation to him that knowing that someone had his back was so comforting. It wasn't all on him anymore. Steele was a partner, his partner.

He decided to not worry about anything and to actually enjoy the party. Why had they never had parties in the past? Or maybe they did but he didn't participate. He suspected the latter.

He began looking around for Steele. She wasn't in the room. He was about to make a speech about Pearson. Where was Steele?

 **STEELE. PARTY IN FULL SWING. STOP WORKING. COME EAT CAKE.**

 **GREY. BEEN HERE SINCE THE DOORS OPENED. HAVE SURPRISE FOR YOU. RIGHT NOW I'M OVER IN THE LEFT CORNER, ON THE FLOOR.**

On the floor. Well, no wonder he couldn't find her. She was barely visible when she was standing, he smiled to himself. He headed for the left corner where he found Steele sitting on the floor playing a game of 'Jacks' with a little girl, singing some little song that apparently went along with bouncing the ball and swooping up the jacks.

Grey squatted down beside them and requested that Steele join him at the podium. Without looking up from her game, Steele asked why he needed her while making his speech. She was currently winning after being soundly trounced the first two games. Grey looked at the little girl and asked her name. Delsy, she answered, and said that her mother was in accounting.

Would Delsy mind, Grey gave her his most dazzling grin, if he borrowed Steele? Delsy did not look pleased but, on the other hand, she was crushing on this gorgeous man so…..

"You're the devil in a blue suit, Mr. Grey," snarled Steele. "You know, it isn't that easy to find a Jacks partner these days. So make your pompous speech fast so I can get back to beating her little ass."

"Have you been drinking, Steele? Oh, by the way, what is my surprise?"

"Maybe now I won't tell you."

Grey sighed.

He called the room to attention, introduced himself, his personal assistant, Steele and honored guest, John Pearson. He gave a speech about John's long and loyal service to GEH. He told an anecdote or two about John's years at GEH and presented John with a Rolex in appreciation. He said that he hoped that John would never need to use it. People chuckled. Applause, applause. Everyone went back to having a good time.

Then Grey cornered Steele and demanded his surprise. She giggled and again, he felt a little flutter inside. Steele giggling. He liked it. She grabbed his sleeve and took him behind a partition used by the catering staff and with a grand 'Ta Da' presented a box. He opened it to find a small chocolate cake with a post-it note stuck to the lid saying that she knew he disliked lemon.

Grey was struck still. He wanted desperately to kiss her into next week but there were too many people around so he settled for a formal, 'I am your boss—not the guy who just took your virginity in his office a while ago' thank you. Steele cut pieces for the two of them, put them into bowls and into the microwave to warm up and then scooped chocolate chip ice cream for the topping. He followed her out to the terrace where they sat eating their desserts and gazing out over Seattle.

"Have you ever considered putting an entertainment area on the roof, Mr. Grey?"  
"No."

"Grab your chair and follow me," Steele ordered and, of course, puppy Grey followed.

They arrived on the roof and took their seats and continued eating their cake. The view was incredible. As he finished his cake and ice cream, Grey said nothing, waiting patiently for Steele to be done with hers. With an exaggerated 'ah', Steele set her bowl on the tar paper. Grey rose from his seat, picked Steele up from hers and sat down again with Steele on his lap.

He leaned down and sweetly kissed her plump lips, gently licking her tongue with the tip of his and drawing circles on her back.

"Thank you, Steele. That was quite thoughtful…like so much that you do."

She smiled and wove her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes and quietly moaned in pleasure. After several minutes, his head sank to her shoulder and he began to almost imperceptibly snore. With her head leaning against his, Steele, too, fell asleep.

They would have probably still been there on Tuesday morning if not for the storm that blew through Seattle late Monday afternoon and the constant buzzing of text messages finally breaking through their sleep-hazed brains. Grey picked up Steele and carried her into the building where he sat on the stairs, holding Steele and his phone. It was nearly 6 pm.

 **WHERE ARE YOU? CAN'T FIND STEELE, EITHER. TANKI'S PEOPLE CALLED. CONFIRMED. WANT YOU THERE YESTERDAY. ROZ.**

 **GETTING WORRIED. PLEASE RESPOND. TANKI'S PEOPLE CONFIRMED STEELE'S REQUEST TO ARRIVE ASAP. LOVE THAT GIRL'S CHUTZPAH. ROZ.**

 **PILOT CALLED. JET READY. APPARENTLY, STEELE SETTLED ARRANGEMENTS. DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS TERRIFIED OF FLYING. HAS TO BE DRUGGED.** **ROZ.**

 **HALF DOZEN PEOPLE LOOKING FOR STEELE. BARNEY BEWILDERED.**

"Honey, wake up, Steele. I can't carry you into the office. Someone will notice. That's okay with me but knowing you…"

Steele jerked awake and stared at Grey, bleary eyed. Then she smashed her lips into his as they both rolled on the landing. They kissed until Steele sat up and apologized, saying she felt confused. "I can see that," said Grey. "How do you feel?"

"Wet, why am I wet?"

"We fell asleep on the roof and it rained. Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. We've got to get back to the party. We're the hosts."

Grey helped Steele to her wobbly feet and assured her that the party was probably long over. It was time to go home. Nope, Steele was going to stay a few more hours.

"Honey, you don't have a car, remember?"

"Why do you keep calling me honey?"

" 'Cause I can," grinned Grey, "and 'cause I like to."

"You're a cocky arse, you know," Steele scowled at him.

"Come on, Taylor will take us both home. We'll get you a car later."

"I'LL get _me_ a car when _**I**_ can and an apartment I can afford, too."

Grey decided that it was too late to fight so he let it drop.

As it was, by the time they reached Escala, Steele was sleeping again so Grey picked her up and Taylor followed with her bag. It gave Grey both a thrill and comfort to know that Steele would be just one floor below him. She would be safe and perhaps, being so close, might be more amenable to sharing his bed. #5 was mostly furnished with her bed being set up. Grey sent Taylor back to the penthouse. Sometimes it was hard to get Taylor to detach. He considered his place to be near Grey at all times and floor 19 was easily accessible to the whole building.

Grey removed Steele's shoes and dress and tucked her into her new bed. Then, taking his life in his hands, he knew, he climbed into bed with her but he needed her close. He was nervous about the meeting with the Japanese businessmen. They were tough and their chatter back and forth with each other in their native tongue irked him…as he knew it was meant to. They were scions of an ancient people and considered Americans to be newcomers to, well...life. More to the point, they considered he, Christian Grey, 28 year old, to be a bit of a joke, a probable flash in the pan. They doubted, he'd learned, that this young pretty boy would last in the cut-throat world they lived in. They were hard to deal with and he feared that this 2 week trip would be a waste of his time. Still, GEH really needed the technology they had to sell and he knew competitors, older and wiser, who were already laughing at the boy wizard. Grey had worked hard to build a reputation and had succeeded. Most business people who stepped casually into his office left a bit chastened and unnerved by the Grey shark. He would pour himself a bourbon, swivel in his chair and look out at Seattle with a wicked grin on his face.

Now Grey Enterprises Holdings was increasingly dependent on international connections for its growth and sometimes he felt like he was starting all over again. He clearly remembered that 21 year old and his first acquisitions, his little office and no Jim Beam and no plush leather chair to swivel in. He never let on but he was scared, all the time, and he operated on even less sleep than he got now. He felt very much like that boy who dropped out of Harvard with a dream, a bit of money and a lot of chutzpah, much of which he made up as he went along. He feared that he couldn't do it again.

"Grey? You don't have a place to sleep?" Steele softly chided. Grey made to rise from the bed but Steele cuddled deeper into his arms. "You can stay," whispered the sweet voice in the dark. "I know that you're worried but you can do whatever you dare to do. And, yes, you'll eat 'em alive and laugh as you do it. Inwardly, of course, 'twould be ill manners to cackle in their faces. Now, _please_ , go to sleep. You think so loud that I can't rest."

Grey stripped to his boxers while watching in amazement as Steele divested herself of her undergarments. "I never sleep clothed. It's uncomfortable," Steele explained. Grey quickly removed his boxers and gathered her into his arms." Within seconds, they were gone from this troublesome world.

When next he knew, there was soft, gray daylight filtering through the curtains and Steele and he were lying face to face, her head tucked under his chin and her warm breath on his chest. There was, as always, the comforting aroma of apples. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eight am. He closed his eyes, pulled Steele tighter to him and just thought about things. She wanted him to be brave. He wanted to be her hero. He wanted more than anything to come out of the meetings with Steele nonchalantly perusing her notes as if everything had gone exactly as she expected it do.

The last time someone believed in him as strongly as Steele was when Grampa Theo had handed over a check for $100,000 so that he could buy his first company. When Christian gasped his gratitude for the money and his beloved grandfather's faith in him, Theo chuckled and said that he was proud to know that he would be the only investor in the company that Christian would build. It would always be his company. No other investors, no board members. Just Grey House.

Christian had a plaque installed behind glass next to the main entrance of Grey House. It proclaimed that this building housed Grey Enterprises Holdings, Privately Owned Save for One Investor, the great Theodore Trevelyan, My Grandfather and Inspiration.

Carrick had not believed in him, would not agree to him leaving Harvard and would not allow him to tap into his trust fund. Christian had tried to believe, as Grace told him repeatedly, that sometimes parents had to do very hard things to protect their children, that Carrick had put a great deal of thought into his decision and that it broke his heart to say no to Christian. Still, it had been a rough few years starting out. He could always go to his grandfather for his advice and expertise but, although Carrick offered time and again, Christian always smiled and said that he was fine. He didn't, truly didn't, want to hurt his father but he didn't know if the trust could ever be rebuilt.

When Grey House held its grand opening and the plaque was unveiled and later printed in the various media, Grey felt guilt. His grandfather was beaming but Christian knew the big smile on Carrick's face was difficult for his father to summon. He gathered first his grandfather for a picture and then brought his entire family around but he knew his father was hurt. When Christian talked later with Theo, his grandfather said that we all have to live with our mistakes and accept them. No one can truly absolve us of them. Just be forgiving of your dad in your actions and knowing that you're not shunning him will help.

Christian tried to follow his grandfather's advice but with all the work involved and his continued feeling of not fitting in with the entire group, Grey wound up alienating himself from his whole family for the last seven years. 'Til Steele.

As Grey lay there feeling safe and content, he knew the days of ignoring his family were over.

Steele. Somehow, in just two weeks, this strange, small person had upended his world. He could fight back but he didn't want to. He was ready to accept the changes coming his way. He was ready to be happy.

"Are you still tired? Do you want to rest some more? We have time and, of course, we'll need all the energy we can muster for the next two weeks so staying in bed is an option," assured Steele, looking over Grey's texts and using his phone to answer.

 **THANKS FOR HEADS UP, ROZ. LOVE YOUR CHUTZPAH, TOO. WILL CONTACT PILOT. JAPAN CAN WAIT AND WONDER WHEN** **. SORRY TO WORRY YOU. WE FEll ASLEEP ON ROOF, MISSED REST OF PARTY. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY 'JACKS'. WILL CALL SOON. CALM BARNEY. WILL CALL HIM, TOO. TNX. STEELE.**

"Yes and no," answered Grey. "I want to stay in bed but I want to make love to you, not rest."

"I told you that I wouldn't be your fuck-buddy, Grey," Steele responded firmly.

"I don't want a fuck-buddy, Ana," replied Christian. "I want a lover. Will you be my lover, my one, my only lover, Ana?" Christian beseeched of her.

Ana sat up and looked down at him. Geez, she thought, he is so incredibly handsome and smart and sweet…I'm okay looking, fairly bright and I try to be nice but…

"Why me? I mean, I'm really nothing special. Your building is full of such beautiful women…"

Grey shook his head. "It's okay that you don't see it. I know ego isn't your thing anyway. But _**I**_ see all the wonder that is Ana Steele and I've only begun to spend time with you. You'll just have to trust me that _you_ are unique. I think that I've been searching for you all my life. Now, again, will you be my lover, Ana Rose Steele, or will you break my heart?

"I fear that it is my heart that will be broken, Christian, when you are done with me and one day you will be," Ana said in a weary voice."

"No," asserted Christian.

"Yes," asserted Ana but as she said it, his mouth was on hers, his tongue playing with hers. His hands roaming her body, down her back and around up to her neck. Then he wrapped his lips around her nipples, moaning as he thrilled to the feel of them in his mouth, sucking and nibbling, listening to Ana breathe hard and feeling her writhe beneath him.

As always, he worked to make her come first…both for her pleasure and for his, to watch her come apart. He himself was so hard and so ready to cum but he would not, until he'd given her another orgasm and, selfishly, he wanted to be aware enough to watch her….to watch her mouth open, her nipples pointing skyward as she grasped the sheets and his hair while she arched her back, and finally, screamed his name, _his_ name.

Only then did he allow himself to lift her legs around his back as he dove into her, pushing hard and deep, as if he wanted to be buried in her. He tried to keep his head, to feel her warm cushiony walls surround him, as if holding him, protecting him…until, yes, he had to let go and explode inside of her, screaming her name over and over. After he came, she held him tightly to her and he tried to stay inside of her because that was where he was meant to be, because when he eventually had to pull out of her it was like leaving home.

It took some time for them both to recover, to get their breath back.

Ever the realist, Ana had to speak, "It won't always be like this, you know. It will get old and too familiar and you'll need novelty, novelty you'll meet up with in hotels. Someone with longer legs, with different eyes and hair, someone with a sexy body. And I'll know, Christian, I'll know and I'll have to make a heartbreaking decision."

Steele had tears rolling down her cheeks. Christian kissed them all and said, "That means that you'll take a chance on me now? You'll be my lover?"

"Yes, I'll be your lover. However, while working I'm Steele, okay?"

"I can't help it, Ana, I want people to know that you're mine?"

"Steele, at work. I must be given respect for my contributions to GEH, not for my status as The Prince of Seattle's gal pal."

Christian rested his forehead against hers and sighed-another fight he'd take on later.

.+.

The afternoon went quickly. Steele was deep into her pile of work. It was only her third week on the job, her mentor was not returning, she had to figure out a lot of things for herself or find a new way of doing them, she had dozens of people coming to her for work issues and she was now the boss's lover. Somehow she found the time to print a cartoon from the internet, blow it up on a machine in the torture chamber and tape it to the front of her desk. It was Snoopy lying atop his dog house and commenting "Good Grief". She called Andrea to check up on her and arrange for lunch in a few weeks when she returned from Japan and to see if Andrea wanted anything as a souvenir.

Andrea was ill all the time from 'morning sickness' which meant that she actually had "hyperemesis gravidarum" and there was no end in sight. Her doctor was keeping a close eye on her and her husband, David, was so attentive he was actually annoying. She wanted to be left alone to vomit in peace but David was right there to ensure that she try to eat crackers and that she drink water. Sometimes his working at home was not a good thing and, of course, the children loved having mommy home. Frankly, Andrea noted, she should have stayed at work.

Having never been pregnant, it was difficult for Steele to completely empathize but she certainly tried. She read the book 'What to expect when you're expecting'. She'd read a lot about hyperemesis gravidarum. She was aware that the Duchess of Cambridge suffered through it with every pregnancy and that it was a bit of a horror show. Anyway, yes, lunch and a real kimono. You got it, promised Steele. Miss you a lot. Didn't realize how hard you had to work. Could have warned me, she said with a smile. See you when I get back.

As she rang off, Steele realized that Andrea was her friend. She had a real friend. And, now, she had lover as well. In 2 ½ weeks her life had changed drastically. She suddenly felt ill and had to run to the restroom. After she emptied her breakfast into the toilet, she sat on the floor, leaning against the porcelain, breathing hard.

Grey was at the door, calling her name, sounding scared. She wanted to be alone but she knew that she was his first lover and he was afraid of losing her so she called him in as she flushed the toilet.

"Christian, I need a toothbrush and paste." She knew that he would rush into his private bathroom and get a new toothbrush. A little OCD. He rushed back and waited while she brushed thoroughly.

"I'll need to keep a supply in my desk." Christian turned gray. She laughed. "I'm not pregnant, you dope. I just like to be prepared for occasions like this. For myself and others."

As soon as the color returned to his face, Christian sat on the floor with Steele and looked at her questioningly. "I called Andrea. She is quite ill with all day nausea, etc. It's a condition some pregnant women get that's called hyperemesis gravidarum. She can expect to be ill for most, maybe all of her pregnancy. She and David are afraid that she'll have another miscarriage and David is terrified that she won't be able to handle the disappointment."

Christian realized that after almost 8 years, he'd never learned David's name, never met him.

Steele went on with her realization that Andrea was her friend, the first she'd ever had and that she also now had a lover, the first she ever had and the momentous meaning of it all came crashing down on her and her stomach flipped.

Christian pulled her to him and held her quietly for a while. "We have time yet for dinner before we need to board. Since you plan to be unconscious for the trip, let's get something into that now empty stomach. It's a long trip and you can't be taking drugs without food. Okay, baby?"

Steele smiled at being called baby. She liked honey, too. Endearments were new to her. It kind of confirmed the absurd notion that someone like Christian Grey cared especially for her, plain Jane Ana Steele. "Okay, that's a good idea. I'm in the mood for Chinese." Christian responded with a sweet kiss. "I love your soft lips," he murmured.

After wrapping up everything at the office and making sure that Sharon had her contact info and Roz as well, Grey more or less dragged Steele into the elevator as she continued to remind people of this and that, finishing with holding the door open and yelling "Call me, I'll miss you."

"Good grief, I hope that there is no one else who needs a farewell from you," complained Christian.

"Well," began Ana…."NO," responded Christian.

After a very satisfying lunch at Yen Sing's, it was time to head for the airport. Ana set all her pills bottles on the table. She read the labels and choose two to take first. The other one before takeoff. She explained to Christian that since it was her first time using this particular medication to fly that she wasn't sure what to expect.

On the way to the airport her reaction became apparent. Everything was hilarious. The colors and shapes of buildings, the cars going by and what she could see of the occupants, the sky, the pavement. Christian wondered if she'd taken LSD. She was amusing as hell. He laughed all the way to the airport and even Taylor was laughing. When she saw the plane, her eyes bugged out and she looked at Christian and was amazed. "YOU'RE STINKEN' RICH!"

"Yes, baby, I am. Want to board now and get the tour?

Ana eagerly began to mount the stairs but near the top, she suddenly turned, her face filled with fear. Christian had to pick her up and sit her in a chair. She was shaking violently and incoherent. Christian retrieved the bottle from her bag that she'd said had to be taken when she boarded the aircraft. Her eyes wild, she eyed the pill and pushed it away. Christian said in a loud voice that she was to open her mouth and swallow it NOW!

She did. Christian hated being rough with her but it worked.

Ana smiled sweetly at him. "It's too bad that I fear flying. We could have made love all the way to Japan."

"Don't remind me," whined Christian.

Ana was still awake but started to fade away. "I love to love you, Christian. You're really not so bad at it." and then she was gone, leaving Christian to mull over the first sentence _and_ the second.

Christian had intended to get a lot of prep done during the 10 hour flight but he spent most of it watching Ana sleep. After the first hour, he thought he'd be better able to concentrate if he moved to a chair in the back. Nope. He just kept looking up to see if she was ok. Finally he decided that holding her would help. First, he simply reached an arm around her but then he needed more so he pulled her unto his lap and tried to operate his computer with one hand while it rested on the tray attached to the seat. This worked perfectly. He got nearly 8 hours of good sleep and was well rested when they reached Japan.

When Taylor tried to remove Steele from Grey's lap, he sleepily held on and threatened Taylors' genitals. It took a while to wake him up while Steele was still sleeping. Taylor sighed and waited and then tried again to get his boss off the plane. This time Grey came to life, stood up with Steele and left the plane, Taylor trailing behind with their carry-ons. He was exhausted and hoped his charges would go to their room and let him rest for a while. At least, _he_ didn't have to drive. It was nice to have a driver. Still, back in the States, he could never bring himself to let anyone else drive Grey.

After firmly insisting that groggy Grey put Ms. Steele down so she could be belted in, Taylor took his seat up front, giving instructions to the driver who seemed both fascinated and startled by his passengers' behavior. Taylor guessed that PDA was not usual in Japan so Grey and Steele nuzzling and kissing and cuddling in the back seat was disturbing. Taylor told the driver to ignore it and watch the road. Crap. Now he couldn't relax. He had to keep an eye on the driver. He took a chance while stuck in traffic to text his wife. Two weeks without her would be torture. She was too conservative to try phone sex, he knew, but at least he needed to see her smile and listen to her soft voice. All too soon, the traffic cleared and Taylor was back on the job.

.+.

 **JAPAN**

Steele, looking like her professional dowdy self and Grey, too handsome to be real, strode strong and cool down the corridor past the gauntlet of people curious about the wunderkind kid, into the massive and intentionally impressive conference room, most every chair filled by a grim-faced suit and an older man with a fake smile on his face sitting in the head chair. It was clear that he had no intention of dealing with Grey and was merely amusing himself and his underlings.

Grey and Steele approached the other end of the conference table and Grey gracefully settled into his chair, crossing his legs at the knees and steepling his hands as he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. He didn't look at any one in the room except for a laser focus on the old man.

Steele stood straight and tall in 6 inch Louboutins next to Grey's chair. The pain the shoes caused was nearly unbearable but appearing intimidating to the misogynist men in the room was necessary. Then she spoke…in flawless Japanese. She said good morning and asked if anyone in the room spoke English. As if there had been general agreement to make language an obstacle, every man simply stared at her. She smiled and asked if anyone spoke Japanese and there were a few smiles and a few chuckles. Startling everyone, Steele produced a box of small translation devices invented by Barney. With these, every bit of Japanese spoken would be immediately heard in English and vice versa. No need for human and flawed translation.

Then she continued in Japanese, introducing Christian Grey. She told of his difficult early life, his adoption, his struggle to find peace and overcome his rough beginnings. Perhaps, she said, one or more of you had to fight to overcome harsh childhoods and so would understand that the struggle never quite ends. She noted that Grey's childhood had taught him empathy and thus he was a major philanthropist, not only in the states but around the world…Darfur, for instance.

Steele had Welch do an extensive investigation of Hoshi Tanki, the chairman glaring at a cool Grey. She knew things about him that had never been publicized, that were probably unknown to even his business intimates. She used the information both as a bridge between Tanki and Grey and, if necessary, as weaponry if Tanki forced her. She went on to tell the group how Grey knew from a very young age that he wanted to build his own business. He would never, he told himself, work for anyone else. He idolized his grandfather, Theo, who gave him startup money and advice. As she related these facts, she noticed a slight alteration in the visage of Tanki. She knew, of course, that the Japanese revered their elders and did not believe Americans did.

She told of Grey's early efforts to battle prejudice against his youth but he never let others win the conflicts. He worked 24/7 to win every battle. His remarkable achievements in just 7 years proved that he paid his dues as a businessman. His 30 story Grey House, his offices in New York and Chicago and Los Angeles showed that he continued his accomplishments and would strive to push his company forward. _HIS_ company, she emphasized. Those who doubted that a 21 year old Harvard dropout could build a multi-billion dollar empire were feeling foolish and, she finished, rather embarrassed to be at countless award ceremonies where he, not they, received the honors.

In other words, as we go into negotiations, she cautioned, do not mistake Mr. Grey's youth for weakness.

"That," Steele said in clear English, leaning with both hands on the table, "would be fatal arrogance."

Then she thanked everyone for listening and yielded the floor to Mr. Tanki. Mr. Grey continued to look at Tanki coolly. It was up to him to welcome Grey and to begin the negotiations.

Steele quietly left the room and retired to the ladies' lounge. She politely greeted a couple of ladies who were leaving and then looked around the room and under the stall doors to assure herself that she was alone. She then went into the last stall and vomited nothing as she had assured Grey that she'd gotten up early for breakfast while she in fact had none. There was bile and water and dry heaves for several minutes before she flushed and left the stall where she found several women staring at her.

She patted her tummy and said "first trimester". The women nodded in sympathy and congratulated her. She smiled and chatted with them for a bit. They shared pregnancy stories until one said that they had to get back. Steele then took crackers and bottled water from her bag.

She knew Grey's speech and negotiating points since she'd pretty much written them and coached him on how to deal with Tanki. It would be difficult because Tanki, it was well known, was a son of a bitch who would use every dirty trick he'd picked up in 30 years to take Grey down. It was tough to get Grey to agree to her strategy which involved a bit of dirt itself thanks to Welch. She knew the ability to conduct the meeting in English, thanks to Barney's translation devices, would really throw a wrench in Tanki's usual practice of confusing and embarrassing his opponent.

Steele used breathing exercises to calm her nerves but it was hard. She knew how vital it was to win in these talks and it was her first time in negotiations. She tried to appear tough and cool, even with Grey. She needed him to trust her to help him. She couldn't let him know that she was scared; he needed to borrow some of her bravery. She ate more crackers, drank more water and chatted with more women who came into the toire. They were all so sweet and sympathetic about her trimester ills that she felt guilty for her duplicity. Finally, she felt that she had control of her nerves and it was time to return to the boardroom.

As she approached, she heard raised voices and cringed. Then she realized that the angry voices were Japanese and remembered that Grey had once told her that it was usually the loser who was pissed off. She walked into the room smiling to find Grey still sitting coolly in his chair with his hands steepled in front of his mouth while Tanki's associates screamed at each other. Grey's eyes had darkened to a deep gray but no one else knew that that was a sign of great displeasure. He was very close to losing his cool when Steele set a bottle of cold water and a package of crackers in front of him. He looked up into her bright blues shining at him and she saw his eyes go light and felt his body relax.

"They're yelling in Japanese, refusing to use the translators, claiming they are a secret spying device. It's been going on for 10 minutes now. I'm glad you're back."

"Sorry to be gone so long. I didn't expect an eruption this early in the morning. Don't worry, sweetie," she beamed at him. He liked being called sweetie.

Steele listened in and realized that much of the screaming had to do with rival factions feeling that their views were not being heard. Once she felt that she'd gotten everything straight, she stood and slammed her hand on the table. It got quiet suddenly. Then Steele quickly summed up each faction's opinion, pointed out the truth in each and asked them to quietly proceed now that they had a better understanding of the other.

She also asserted firmly that the devices were not meant for spying and urged them to have one disassembled by one of their techs who could tell them that they were safe to use. Immediately one of the suits sent the device out of the room.

Then Steele made a show of amusement at the fighting. She smiled at Mr. Tanki and asked him if it shouldn't be _him_ fighting with _Grey_ instead of his associates squabbling like siblings at a family dinner. Mr. Tanki burst into laughter and said, yes, perhaps he and young Mr. Grey should get serious. By now it was nearly noon and Steele said that Tanki would have to wait until after she fed herself and the boss so it would be a fair fight. Again Tanki laughed and agreed that they would meet at 1:30 to continue.

 **LUNCH AT TAPAS MOLECULAR BAR**

"What the hell kind of name is this for a restaurant?" growled Grey.

"They can name it anything they want when it's the only place for upscale types like you to have lunch. Nothing else with fine dining opens before 5 pm. I still have some crackers left if you want to sit in the park," growled Steele right back at him.

"I wonder where Tanki is dining?"

"He's probably eating crackers while he's hooked up to a dialysis machine," answered Steele.

At Grey's dismayed expression, Steele explained that Tanki had one kidney left and it was in bad shape. He was on a list but so far no matches. No one outside of his family, and now them, thanks to Welch, knew that he was sick. The Japanese did not ordinarily take 90 minute lunches but he told his associates that he felt Grey needed recovery time after a difficult morning.

"Difficult morning? All they did was quarrel among themselves while Tanki and I stared at each other. Thanks to your device, my darling genius, I understood every word and didn't understand why he put up with it. Did he think that he was wearing me down?"

"Wait until I tell Barney that you called him your 'darling genius' and I think if anyone was worn down it was Tanki. I think we should let him run this show the way he wants to for the rest of the day. He'll suggest that we reconvene in the morning and then he'll begin making sincere efforts at negotiating. Do _not_ let on that you know he's sick. He'll lose face. Yeah, they still do that. He's a proud old man, Christian, who'd worked hard all his life. We'll get what you want but first you have to consider giving a little more than you wanted to and demonstrate respect and admiration for Mr. Tanki. He wants to sell and after recognizing you as a fellow hard luck kid who started young and had to scrap for every bit of respect from older men, you are the one, out of all your competitors, that he wants to win. The only way you can lose is if you lose your temper when he insults you. Be humble. Do most of the listening."

"By the way, Barney owns that device even if he did make it on your premises with your equipment."

"What?!"

"Unless you want to lose Barney. Now eat whatever that is," urged Steele.

"You know, I've been negotiating for 8 years and I've never needed coaching before," grumbled Grey.

"You've always wrangled with other Americans. With other cultures, everything from the first hello to the last goodbye is a whole 'nother kind of battle. We have to prepare. We have to study our opponent. And this is another reason we need someone like Welch on our team. Without him, I wouldn't know the truth of Tanki and that truth will get you what you want."

"Kill 'em with kindness….An approach I've never used."

"I know. Andrea would tell me stories about your bellows that could break windows and the tough old suits who'd leave your office all wilted. But I promise you that if you raise your voice to a revered figure like Tanki, you'll find your ass on the pavement."

"Three of your next potential ACs require international involvement. If you do well here and earn the respect of a titan like Tanki, word will spread about the kid multi-billionaire of whom Tanki approves. That will make it easier, in most cases, to carry on talks with the Asian community in future."

"in most cases?" Grey queried.

"We will be approached by supposedly legit business people who are actually, at the least, associates of Yakuza. But don't worry, Welch will look out for GEH now that you're going to pay him buku bucks," Steele smiled and kissed the worry lines on Grey's forehead.

"I can't wait to get you back to our hotel," grinned Ana as she squeezed his hand. Grey lit up like a Christmas tree. The hell with disapproving witnesses, he needed to kiss his girl so he did, repeatedly and with passionate vigor. Ana approved and that was all that mattered.

They walked slowly, arm in arm, back to Tanki's headquarters, gazing at each other and smiling. People smiled at them and said things Ana translated to "so lovely to see young love" and "Oh, to be your age again." No one disapproved, Ana noted. They were, in fact, brightening their day.

"I've been meaning to ask since you burst out this morning, why didn't you tell me that you speak the language and fluently at that? You could have warned me. I almost lost my cool persona."

"I speak several. It's just a knack I have. Some people are lucky to have an ear. Like Spanish. If I watch a couple of hours of latino soap operas, it seems to stick. I'll learn what I need to for work, including Russian…Putin and his cabal are all part of the Russian mafia. Thus far, I've politely deterred their efforts to establish a financial relationship with GEH but they'll keep trying, I'm sure. Speaking Russian is essential in refusing their attempts."

Grey was just staring stunned at his beautiful, multi-lingual lover. She never stopped amazing him. She had to steer him through the doors and over to the elevator. They met Mr. Tanki in the hallway while Grey was still staring at her. She bowed and bid Mr. Tanki a good afternoon and then nudged Grey who was having trouble coming back to reality. Finally, he greeted Mr. Tanki and became Grey again. But in his head, he promised himself that later he would love Ana into orgasmic oblivion.

Mr. Tanki looked at the two and laughed at Grey. Then he told something to Ana that made her face brighten and she giggled. The two giggled for a while as Grey just looked on, confused.

Mr. Tanki dismissed all of his associates and settled in an area in a corner with seating like a living room, with a pot of hot water and a variety of teas. He insisted that Ana do all the interpreting while he and Christian talked. Christian said that he was used to talking with English speakers and was a little out of his depth but Mr. Tanki just laughed and said this was how it was with him. It took a bit of practice to feel comfortable, to feel like you were just talking person to person. As he moved more into international business, he'd learn to ignore the interpreter.

"Shall we begin then?" encouraged Ana. "Is there any particular point that one of you would like to start with? It doesn't matter. We just need to be talking with each other, okay?"

Within 60 minutes, Grey and Tanki had worked out the details of the sale and both were delighted. The rest of the afternoon they just talked about business, their families, their interests and dreams. Grey insisted that tell him everything he knew about business. He told him that he reminded him of his beloved grandfather. They talked family, good and bad.

When a secretary came in with the papers, Grey asked Ana to look them over and then tell him where to sign while he continued listening to Mr. Tanki with the aid of Barney's devices. When Mr. Tanki asked where he could buy these, Grey called Barney who told him that he intended to give away the technology. He figured that language should be universal and any way to bring people together ought to be freely given. Grey told Tanki that an agreement would be written up to ensure that no one makes a profit off this device and that it be freely shared as desired by its creator. Mr. Tanki was flabbergasted at such generosity.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Grey invited Mr. Tanki to dinner but Mr. Tanki declined. He off-handedly explained that he was on dialysis and it tired him out. Although Grey knew everything thanks to Welch, he politely enquired as to the name of Mr. Tanki's doctor, saying that his mother had once worked in Japan for a while. He asked if Mr. Tanki was looking for a doctor beyond Japan. Mr. Tanki said that Japanese did not support organ donation so his chances were slim.

Grey called his mother and asked how to get a resident of a foreign nation on the organ donation waiting list. She said that she would call his doctor and make arrangements. Mr. Tanki was amazed, he said, at the kindness of Americans.

They talked some more until a nurse arrived to take Mr. Tanki home. He embraced Ana and heartily shook Grey's hand. Remember, he said, becoming a titan of industry is of piddling importance to being loved.

Welch had told Ana something that she'd not yet told Grey. Mr. Tanki had lost his wife to cancer years before. She had died while he was out of the country making a deal. While he buried his grief in work, his daughter had run her car off a cliff when she found out that her husband was cheating on her and his son had soon after completed a suicide pact with a friend.

Now Tanki lived in a mansion alone with his nurse, expecting to lose his own life soon.

He had told Ana in private that he hesitated to sell to Grey because he saw that same hungry young man in Grey that he had been. She must see to it that he remember what is important in life. My company, he said to her, is really my gift to _you_ because I believe that _you_ will protect what is important. Then, he embraced her tightly as if in doing so he could embrace his wife and children.

Meanwhile, Grey finished signing where Ana had put all the Xs and came out to find her crying.

He put his arm around her and helped her into a taxi cab. It was a beautiful day easing into a beautiful evening so he told the driver to take them to a park he knew of along the river. He was certain from the driver's expression that his pronunciation was mangled but the guy got the idea.

It was a gorgeous park and the water was calming so they sat there watching boats go by as he held her on his lap until she calmed down. She told him all that Tanki told her. He told her that his mother was going to get him on an international wait list so he'd have a better chance.

Then she laid back on the grass and he leaned over her, nestling into the crook of her shoulder and slipping his hand up inside of her shirt to caress her breasts.

"Christian."

"Don't make me stop. I'm a happy man," begged Christian.

Ana giggled. "I'm a happy woman but there are people around, including little ones."

Christian groaned and removed his hand. "Your breasts are so soft that I should be allowed to keep my hand on them all day long," he said petulantly.

"I'm trying to think of a country where you'd be allowed to fondle me in public but nothing comes to mind."

"Get Welch on it. Find one where I can have my way with you wherever I want."

"Okay, we'd better get you to the hotel," giggled Ana.

.+.

Two hours later, drenched in sweat and exhausted yet still not fully sated, Ana and Christian lie side by side, facing each other. "My vagina is so sore. I wish that I had an extra," laughed Ana.

"Well, actually….." began Christian. "Forget it, I'm not ready for that," Ana replied firmly.

"Okay, okay. I'll take what I can get."

"Do penises get sore?"

"Dicks, not penises, and my mine never has but it's never known you before. It really likes you."

"Why 'dicks,' not penises? What do you have against penises anyway?"

"Obviously, I have nothing against penises. Next to you I love nothing more but I prefer the word 'dick'…..I guess because Elliot always did and he's my big brother so I followed right along with whatever he did or said. What do you call your vagina?"

"My vagina. Curious, what do you and other men call their women's vaginas?"

"I don't know about the rest but I call it 'home'," and with that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, madly.

"Ana," his voice was rough and choked, "I've been meaning to tell you something, something important but I've been afraid."

He leaned up on his elbows as he looked down at her. He just stared at her for a moment as she looked into his eyes. She reached up and pushed a sweat soaked lock of his hair off his forehead and then cupped as much of the side of his face as she could with her small hand.

"It's okay, my darling, I love you, too…very, very much.

"Ana, Ana, I meant to say that I want a dog."

Before he knew it, she'd flipped him the floor and was tickling him without mercy. He practically peed. He begged for mercy but she had none to give. He finally flipped her over and, straddling her, he pinned her hands and took her mouth like a man possessed. When he came up for air, he stared at her, kissed her forehead and gathered her up in his arms.

"I love you, Ana Steele, and I will love you always, no matter what happens, no matter the changes good or bad, I am utterly devoted to you and always will be."

.+.

After a long rest, Christian and Ana woke to a rainy day in Tokyo, realizing that negotiations they'd expected to take two weeks took one day. Tanki didn't have the strength for two weeks anyway. They realized that he was happy to deal with a worthy opponent and finish quickly.

They grinned at each, spent the morning making love and then decided to fly home early. A check with the pilot told them that the current weather pattern was just mild rain and it was safe to fly but it would take a few hours to fuel up and arrange for a go from the airport. So, they decided to go shopping. Ana wanted to get a kimono for Andrea and Christian thought that's a good idea for his mother and sister. One could only hope some shop had a pink kimono for Mia. So, they spent a pleasant morning under an umbrella, spending money. It was the first time that Christian had ever thought to return home with gifts.

"Ana, if we take off later, we'll get home in time for brunch." Ana smiles slyly. "Is there some little spot you'd like to check out?"

"Well, it's Sunday and Mom always holds a big brunch for friends and family. Um…would you go with me?"

"Do you always introduce your new PA to your family?" Ana teased.

"No, but I'd like them to meet my girlfriend. I've never brought a woman home, never."

"Are you sure, Christian? The stares, the questions?"

"Oh, I'm sure that you can handle it. I can't wait to tell them all about you. I'm really proud of you, you know."

Ana agreed to the brunch but wasn't as relaxed about it as she appeared. She didn't know how they'd feel about being lied to at the gala. Or being a different person at the office. Elliot had met both versions and Grace had talked to one and met the other. They might feel confused and duped. Maybe Christian should explain before they arrived.

They slept in the plane all the way home so they were rested and ready for the meeting with his family at brunch. In the car on the way to Grey Manor, Ana was nervous. Christian held her hand and traced circles on her palm with his thumb in an attempt to calm her. He reminded her that Elliot had met and liked her. His mother loved her from just a phone conversation. The whole family loved 'Rose' at the gala and Ana was Rose so their loving her was a foregone conclusion.

 **LUNCH AT GREY MANOR?**

As they pulled up to the front door, Grace and Carrick came out to meet them with big smiles that quickly faded. Seeing Ana, the confusion on their faces was evident. Ana smiled but there was none in return. Christian was so thrilled to be bringing his girl home to meet the family that he was oblivious to the tension in the driveway.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Anastasia Rose Steele. Ana, this is my mother, Grace and my father, Carrick. Ana reached out her hand but it just hung there for a long moment until Ana let it hang at her side.

In an attempt to be gracious, Christian's parents invited the couple inside where the presence of Elliot and Mia and their unfiltered mouths truly began the conversation.

"What the hell?" grunted Elliot.

"Can cousins be identical?" snapped Mia.

"I must confess to some confusion." allowed Carrick. "Are you really Rose? Grace, didn't you tell me that Christian's new PA was named Steele and that Rose is supposed to be in Singapore?"

Grace just glowered at Ana. "I feel somewhat deceived, Christian. It seems we've all been meeting someone different but who all look like this person."

"Does anyone else feel stupid?" snarled Mia.

Ana took Christian aside. "I think I'd better go."

"No, no, honey, look, we'll just explain the situation to them."

"Christian, look at their faces. They're in no mood to have a chat with me. I'm going to have Taylor take me home and you stay and visit."

"Hell, no. Where you go, I go."

"Christian, their feelings toward me are only going to worsen if I take you away from them now. Please stay and tell them all about your triumph in Japan."

" _Our_ triumph, mostly yours, actually. Ana, please…"

Ana kissed his lips sweetly and turned to the family. "I think you'd probably rather enjoy Christian's company without me right now so I'm going home to rest. I'm feeling a little under the weather anyway."

The family said nothing, just stared as Ana walked out to the car. Christian watched her go, feeling bereft.

Suddenly, the group opened up, hugging Christian and expressing their delight that he finally came to brunch. It was just too bad that Elena couldn't join them as she was still recovering from 'that woman' stabbing her in the foot. In fact, said Grace, she now wondered if it was indeed an accident after all.

Christian tried to hold his temper. He knew that Ana would pay the price for his anger. During the meal he told everyone about their trip to Japan and how Ana spoke Japanese and charmed Tanki and was the real hero of the day. Really? asked Carrick, you're a great businessman. I'm sure that it was mostly your skills that won the contract. Christian just sighed.

Mia remarked that 'Rose' probably enjoyed her free trip abroad and on a private jet, no less. Well, no, Christian said. Ana has such a fear of flying that she had to use medication to help her sleep through the flight. And, further, he noted, the negotiations were supposed to occupy two weeks but because of Ana's skills, it took only a day and much of the 2nd one they went shopping.

"How much money did she get you to spend on her?" sneered Grace. Just then Taylor returned and brought in all the packages of gifts that Ana had insisted that Christian buy for his family and Andrea.

"Taylor, put Andrea's back in the car," ordered Christian. "She's pregnant, you know. Ana found a maternity shop that offered beautiful kimonos. The rest are all for you. Ana's idea. I don't know why purchasing gifts whenever I took trips never occurred to me. I got dragged to several different shops until we found the pink one for you, Mia."

"I suppose that we're expected to love 'Ana' for spending your money on us." snipped Mia.

Christian spent the rest of the afternoon explaining the whole situation to his family but they seemed determined to see Ana as a lying, gold-digging manipulator.

As evening came on, Christian was worn out. He'd tried so hard with the very little patience he possessed to convince his family that Ana was a good woman but they seemed determined to hate her.

"I'd better get home. Listen, it's hard enough on me that you reject the woman I love but I've realized that it is even harder to understand that you don't trust my judgement, that you think that I could so easily be duped by a great ass and a pair of perky boobs. I count myself a very lucky man. If you cannot accept fully my choice, then I won't be seeing much of you in future."

"Christian! You can't be serious! You see, you see what she's already done to you?" cried Grace.

"Mom, Ana is my future. We're a package deal from here on out."

"Aw, com'on, Chris," snarked Elliot. "She's a nice piece of ass, okay, so put her at the top of your fuck-buddy list but don't get carried away."

Christian whirled around and landed his fist on Elliot's chin, knocking him to the floor. Elliot looked up at him in shock. "She isn't, never has been my fuck buddy, El. She's my lover and if you guys haven't ruined it for me, she'll be my wife. Next time you insult her, I'll knock your head right off your shoulders."

As he held the door open to leave, he turned to his mother and said, "And, oh, Mom, those flowers on the table that you thought I was so thoughtful and such a loving son to think to give you….those were from Ana who told me to get my butt out the door when I thought of cancelling because the work was piled up. She did it all while I was gone."

With that, he slammed the door and got into the SUV with Taylor. "Gun it, Jason."

In the car, Christian used the breathing exercises that Ana had taught him to bring down his rage and by the time they reached Escala, he was merely tired and disillusioned. That changed to fear when he came through the doors to see Gale coming from his bedroom, her face clouded with worry.

She told him that Ana had rushed thru the doors and into the powder room. From the sound of it, Ana was vomiting violently and then continued dry heaving for some time. When she finally emerged, she was pale and clammy. She made for the couch but Gale led her instead into Grey's bedroom for a lie down. "I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't think that she could make the stairs. I've been watching her since. She is sleeping but not well….very restless and her temperature is rather high"…Gail trailed off as Grey rushed past her to his bedroom.

Ana wasn't in his bed. She was in the bathroom, white as the tiles, lying on her back with vomit on her face and shirt. She was breathing hard and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't make it to the toilet. Now I'm a mess."

Grey kissed her forehead. It was quite warm. He filled the tub and gently undressed Ana. Then he carefully placed her in the water and washed her face. When he was certain that she could sit up, he swiftly removed his clothes and then got into the water with her. She rested her head against his chest as he applied body wash to the sponge and ran it all over her body. She, of course, had never had anyone else wash her private parts but she was too sick to care or to be aroused. Once she was cleaned up, Grey helped her out of the tub, wrapped her up in his fluffy white robe and laid her on his bed. Once he was dressed, he picked Ana up in his arms. She was so light and small and limp. He gulped hard and tried to control his fear as he called for Taylor. Taylor looked at Ana and didn't have to ask where they were going.

"Christian, I have to finish the emails. Sharon doesn't know what to do with them. Barney has installed that app on your 'puter. No more penile enhancement offers for you." Ana giggled. "I must say that they certainly worked. Maybe I could give them to Taylor. Gail, does Taylor have need of penile enhancement medication?"

"NO, for god's sake," laughed Gail. Taylor was beet red. He kissed Gail goodbye before the elevator doors closed.

All the way to the hospital, Ana chattered on like a crazed chipmunk, her voice high and light. Even through his fear, Christian couldn't help laughing. She was so sick and so funny. Completely unfiltered.

As soon as Ana was admitted and taken for an MRI, Grey called his legal department. He needed medical power of attorney asap.

An hour later, a lawyer rushed through the doors to deliver the papers just as Ana was being settled in her room. With the papers in hand, Grey could be with her and talk with her doctor. He thanked the attorney who stood speechless. Grey thanked him!

"She has a pretty bad infection in her left kidney. It's been lurking there for some time," the doctor explained.

"She always gets sick when she is under stress," said Grey. "That's what she blamed for the vomiting."

"Well, today's stress must have been pretty heavy duty because the infection roared into action. If you hadn't brought her in, she would have been in danger of losing the kidney. We're going to be treating it quite aggressively. She'll have to be in hospital for at least 2 days and bedrest at home for at least a week. We'll be keeping an close eye on this kidney regularly."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm going to just sit with her now."

Just then, as they stood in the hallway, Christian saw his mother coming his way. After saying goodbye to the doctor, he moved quickly to cut her off.

"Just hold up, Mom. You're not going to see Ana. The last thing she needs any more of is the stress that got her here in the first place. Why _are_ you here anyway?"

Grace looked relieved. "I just heard that Christian Grey was in the building. Naturally, I thought you were ill, perhaps as a result of yesterday's lunch. But you appear to be fine. Why are you here?"

Christian sighed. It hadn't even occurred to his mother than he might have a loved one here, that Ana might be sick. "I brought Ana in." He waited. Grace said nothing and then, "What's supposed to be wrong with her?"

"She was vomiting, a lot, and running a temperature….."before he could even finish, Grace looked horrified. "Oh, please don't tell me that she's gotten herself pregnant. Darling, you know I don't approve of abortion but in this case, an attempt to entrap you, you must insist that she terminate this pregnancy!"

"Who are you?" Christian asked. "This is a side of you that I've never seen. Unreasonable, mean-spirited, judgmental. This is not the gentle, kindly woman I've always known. I don't know what's happened to you, hell, to all of you.

"Ana has a severe kidney infection that has been festering for weeks. She almost lost the kidney this morning. Now, I'm going to be here until she's released and then I'm going to try to keep her on bedrest for a week but knowing my little fireball, I'll probably have to strap her down."

"Oh, Christian, I didn't know. I….." Christian put up his hand. "Never mind, Mom. No need for apologies or fake concern. I have to get going." He turned to walk away and then stopped, chuckling.

"Ana's in my head. She's saying 'tell your mother you still love her'…then he left Grace standing there.

In Ana's room, he pulled up a chair and a pillow and settled in next to her. He took hold of her hand, pressed it to his lips and then held on for dear life.

.+.

Ana's enforced bedrest was eventful even if one didn't take into account that it was almost impossible to enforce. There were the visitors Ana invited by…..Andrea, Roz, Sharon, Barney, Welch, the Pearsons…and the ones who invited themselves by…the horde of paparazzi occupying the front walk and Elena who brought along a couple of potential fuck buddies for Christian.

Christian went to the office at the firm behest of his girlfriend only to receive a call from Gail that Ana was sitting at the dining table reading emails. He wondered where they'd gone to and then he'd wonder where Sharon had gone to.

Ana had Barney and Welch working on something sinister. She told him that he was being paranoid. He'd replied, "only since I met you".

Gail had finished up a load of laundry and had walked into the great room to find Ana chatting with Elena and two strange women. Taylor ran a few red lights getting Grey home. As he got on the elevator, Elena and her companions were just getting off. Elena was loudly complaining to Christian that 'that plain, dull thing' would never be enough for him while the two other women were saying that they thought that she was pretty and nice and funny. Then they drooled over Christian as they walked backwards to their car.

When he walked into the penthouse, Ana and Gail were sitting on either side of the breakfast bar laughing about Elena. One was enjoying the conversation while the other was mixing batter for a chocolate cake. Gail was advising Ana to add just a few drops of lemon and mix it in well. They looked up at Christian and the storm clouds over his head. Ana put the bowl down while Gail got off the stool.

Without a word, Ana strolled all innocently back into the bedroom. After Christian gave Gail a good stare down, he stormed into the bedroom where Ana was under the covers, loudly fake snoring.

"Sit up!" Grey ordered. Ana popped up. Christian stuck the thermometer into Ana's ear and was relieved to see that it was normal. "How are you feeling?" he grumbled. "So much better now that my honey is home," Ana smiled sweetly. He regarded her blatantly for a moment and then said that the one thing he wanted to do to her right then wasn't possible because she was ill.

"Fuck me? Fuck me hard?" Ana growled in a fake deep Christian voice.

"What!?" Christian looked shocked. "I meant spank you. Yeah, and okay, the other thing, too," he replied sheepishly. "I thought I changed the elevator codes. How did Elena get in here?"

"Oh, Andy came in to tell me that Elena and two women were downstairs and Elena was giving the guard hell because her code didn't work. He wanted to know what I wanted to do so I went into the security room, 'cause I couldn't get your computer to work…."

"It's locked."

"Oh, so I looked at her and it looked like it could be fun to have a visit with her so I had Andy bring her up."

"He is so fired," Grey muttered. "No, he isn't," Ana muttered back in her Christian voice.

"Anyway, it was a hoot. Andy….."

"Wait a minute. Since when do we call Reynolds 'Andy'?"

"That's his name. Well, so, you know since he had to take care of Elena at the gala, he'd been terrified of her. I felt seeing her again, with Gail and I as reinforcements, would help him to overcome his fear. So I popped on my blonde wig and my tinted glasses and awaited her highness.

She hobbled in here like she owned the place while Gail and I sat on the stools watching the show. I invited her to have a seat and she declared that she didn't need _my permission_ to sit wherever she wanted since the penthouse was her second home."

Gail called out to 'Andy' to run the tape on the bedroom tv while she ran in with her now empty bowl of batter.

"Oh, goody, here, Christian. You can lick the bowl and the beaters while we watch."

So the three of them sat on the bed to watch the 'I love Elena' show, as Ana called it.

Elena carried on, bragging about her intimate knowledge of the 10,000 square feet of Christiandom.

Right in front of Gail, who knew every inch of the place, Elena invented whole rooms. The upstairs gym, for instance, which was actually in the basement of the building. All the bedrooms, including her own, which, Elena snickered, didn't actually get much use if you "know what I mean". Ana didn't know what she meant, she answered with an innocent look on her face. Elena huffed and called her 'vacant'.

"My favorite room is the pool room right next to the upstairs library ," Ana said… to which Elena sneered that she didn't swim because the chlorine isn't good for one's hair. At this point, Christian fell off of the bed laughing.

After several minutes, Elena demanded to see Christian as she looked in the direction of the study.

Ana replied that he wasn't at home and his computer was locked. "I was watching too much porn. He thought it wasn't good for me." Again, with the blank look of innocence.

Then she introduced herself to the two women whom Elena pretended were not in the room.

"Hi, I'm Ana Steele. I work for Mr. Grey. What are your names?"

"Well, I'm Leila Williams and this is Susannah Conrad. I'm sorry we missed Mr. Grey. He is so handsome in pictures. Is he that good-looking in person?"

Christian winced, looking at Ana and remarking that this ought to be good.

On screen, Ana and Gail looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, I suppose he's okay but you know you can't go by pictures. The photoshopping, the special lighting, the makeup…." concludes Ana. Elena is looking at her with mouth agape. Leila and Susannah just nod.

"He did look good in those candid shots taken at the gala and you looked incredible!."

"Oh, that was my cousin, Rose. She works as a model so, you know, she knows makeup and how to stand and all that stuff."

"Well, Grey sure looked enamored with her," said Susannah.

"Men are such visual creatures, aren't they? Rose got bored with him and left early."

Leila and Susannah just looked at each other.

"Are you interested in mergers and acquisitions?" Ana asked them.

They both made faces. "Well, you'd have to be if you want to spend ten minutes with Mr. Grey. That's the only thing going on in his brain, I swear," she laughed. " I'm here recovering from a kidney infection and he's got me going through all his emails. Boring."

Elena spoke up then to say that the girls weren't there for the conversation. She had brought them for Grey to choose for...ahem...companionship.

"Oh, you mean as fuck buddies? I think that is the cutest phrase. I've never been a fuck buddy. Do you like it? Is it fun?" Ana was grinning and bouncing on her stool like this meeting was a slumber party.

Leila and Susannah smiled. They liked this girl. "Well," said Leila, "if you get a good one, the sex is great and the men often are generous with gifts. One guy gave me a car and one of Susannah's gave her enough jewelry to sell and support her for 2 years."

"May I ask a rather delicate question," said Gail, "I certainly don't mean to insult anyone but what is the difference between a buddy and a hooker?"

"Oh, well, we don't necessarily get paid in any way. Mostly we do it for the sex, the fun."

"I see," said Gail, "then would Mrs. Lincoln be like your pimp?"

Christian fell off the bed again as Elena erupted and announced that she would return at another time. Then she put out her hand and demanded the new code to the 20th floor. Sure, said Ana, as she scribbled on a piece of note paper. Elena and the tag-a-longs entered the elevator, the doors closed and a minute later opened again. Elena looked at the foyer, said 'just checking' and the doors closed, with Elena assured that she'd been given the correct code.

Ana laughed and brought her hand down in front of her face, saying "and scene". Then the screen showed Ana asking Andy to please change the code again.

Christian was still roaring with laughter. "By the way, where is your gun?"

"Well, that is the sad part. It's downstairs in that apartment you foisted on me. It would have been such fun to start cleaning it in front of Elena."

"Yeah, it would also have been 'fun' for Elena to know that you have a .357 magnum. I'm surprised they just accepted your status as 'working' for me." At this, he handed over a pile of newspapers, some legit, some tabloids, all of them full of pictures of Grey and 'Rose' together. Walking business-like into Tanki's headquarters, later strolling arm in arm, hand in hand, kissing each other, Grey kissing the top of Ana's head and Grey with his arm around her waist and shoulders.

"Hmm…maybe fuck buddies and their pimps don't read or look at newspapers?" suggested Ana.

"Well, these just came out so they'll see them soon. I'll bet they do watch TV. We're being featured on Entertainment Tonight." Grey noticed that Ana grew very quiet. "Honey, what are you thinking?"

She smiled at him. "How much I like being called honey, baby, babe, sweetheart…and how much I don't like being flavor of the week. I know you. How many men have you and Taylor got surrounding me? Will I ever get to drive myself anywhere ever again?"

Grey looked down. "I have to protect you, baby. I'm a selfish man. Protecting you is protecting me because I would be lost without you now. There is no going back. You know that, don't you?"

"I saw the closet. One side is empty now. Don't make Gail carry all those clothes up here. They're heavy and most are still in the boxes from Neiman's. AND I'm redecorating this mausoleum."

"I'll have Taylor assign a movers detail and the first time you were here, I'd knew you'd find a way to redecorate and we weren't even lovers yet. Gail will tell you. As the elevator doors closed, I said to her, "Prepare yourself for a mess 'cause Steele is going to fix this place."

Christian lay on the bed next to Ana and said, "We may as well talk paint colors since we can't have sex."

.+.

"Did you ever expect me to live in that apartment downstairs."

"I figured I could handle one night before I charged down and carried you up here." 

"Christian, I realized something recently. We are both alike in our hurry to get anywhere. I finished up 2 masters while others were just graduating from college and you built a multibillion dollar empire in 7 years. And now, we've known each other 3 weeks and we're in love, committed and living together.

So, why are neither of us terrified? Why is it that neither of us is feeling cautious? Do you want children?"

"Whoa, baby, whiplash! How did we get from paint colors to kids? Is this something you've been thinking about? I mean, is your clock ticking?"

"You didn't answer the question, Christian. You're ducking _and_ you can forget purple walls."

"I have never been in any way remotely in love. I've never, therefore, had any reason to think about being a father. I'm not sure that I have the paternal gene. On the other hand, there is only one thing that I will ever refuse you and that is leaving me. I would love to have you to myself for many years but if you want children sooner, then a father I shall be."

"Sweetie, your hands are trembling. I really hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"That's okay, Ana. If Andrea had introduced you three weeks ago as the soon-to-be love of my life, I'd probably have fainted from fear. Do _you_ want kids sooner rather than later?"

Ana put her hand to her head and another to Christian's, as if she were reading his mind. "I see words. They are blurry. I must concentrate. Ah, yes, clearer now… _please, god, make her say later, much later._

She giggled. "You know, Grey, you're the 28 year old. I can have children at 32 but do you want to be 38, trying to run around the yard with toddlers?"

"I'll work out more. I'll stay fit."

"When the first one graduates from college, you'll be 60. By the time you have grandchildren, you'll be almost 70."

"Geez, Ana, I haven't made it into Cartiers yet."

"Honey," Ana smiled holding his hand over her heart. "There is no hurry anymore. I have my masters and a great job. You've built a great company that is still growing. We've found each other, lovers and partners in life. Maybe next we need to learn to slow down some."

"Could we get married first and then slow down?" begged Christian.

"You know that I adore you, right? You know that I could never leave you although I could probably kill you from time to time, right? I think that we have a whole huge mess with your family to fix before we form our own. I think that all of _them_ need time to come to terms with me, our relationship, how they've hurt us and I know that I need time to understand and forgive. I can't marry you without them there cheering for us as the minister presents us as husband and wife. I can't marry you with them barely tolerating the gold digging whore who tricked you into a lifetime commitment."

"Do you see? Honey, I know that your mother thought I was in the hospital because I was pregnant and she wanted me to have an abortion."

Christian gaped at her. "How did you know that? Oh, god, I never wanted you to…."he trailed off.

"Little pitchers, or in this case, nurses have big ears. They all know and love your mother and rightfully so. She was upset and loud. I was told because they feared I might hear it later from Grace herself and they wanted me to know that she is saintly and wise and they think that she's lost her mind." Ana giggled.

"I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. I just….."

"You're her little boy and she still sees you as that near starved, terrified little guy who needed her so. She will always want to save you. And Elliot is your over-protective big brother who was stunned at the sad little boy his mother brought home. Despite his taking second place, he has never thought of himself as anything more than the big brother who needs to take care of you."

"And Mia, it seems, was born to be the adored and pampered baby sister who now finds herself displaced by another woman."

"Carrick, well, he just thinks like a lawyer and he wants his son to love him even if he let him down.

Protecting you from me is his unconscious way of taking care of you…this time.

"You have to keep going to brunch on Sundays. I want you to keep trying to get to really know your family.

I think when they feel secure with you, they might be ready to take a chance on me. You gots to put the time in, bucko…pay yer dues."

"I think that you watched too many old westerns...unless you learned that from all that porn you were watching on my computer."

"Western porn. Those poor horses."

"Okay," Christian laughed, "stop now. I'll go to brunch. They're going to be very surprised to see me after I decked my devoted brother but if they don't kick me out, I'll try to be good company."

"Don't spend the time explaining me or telling them things that you think will make them like me. It will only make it worse. Try to be casual. If they ask what you've been doing and it involves me, okay. Otherwise, don't bring me up. They'll start getting curious soon enough. If they insult me, and that little sister of yours has quite the mouth on her, don't walk out. Just calmly put a hand up and say 'No'."

"Oh, this is going to be hell."

"Speaking of hell bound folks, you've never told me about Elena. There is a story there, isn't there?

I'm not demanding that you tell me now but keep it in mind that we have a lot of personal history to share."

"Yes, ma'am. God, I want sex. When did the doctor say it was safe to make love again?"

"Mr. Sex-on-the-brain, the doctor only said I should rest. He didn't say we couldn't make sweet, gentle love. Do you think that you could manage sweet and gentle?"

"Well, we did talk about slowing down so I'm up for practicing, if you are."

"You know, Christian, I don't have your vast sexual experience. I mean, think about it. My entire sexual history is the last 2 weeks. Maybe I should call Elena and see if she could get me some fuck buddies to practice with and learn a few things."

Apparently, one doesn't even kid about Grey sharing what he considers his because his eyes darkened and he got up from the bed and strode angrily into his study, slamming the door behind him. Ana sat stunned. Yep, she told herself as tears began to flow, we have a lot to learn about each other. Now, she wondered, how do I handle this? Do I let him stew until he calms down and comes to his senses? Do I charge into that room and tell him off? Do I apologize for riling him up? No, no, not that. Would set a bad precedent. Did we ever get that cake in the oven?

Ana padded into the kitchen. There sat the empty bowl but the batter was still sitting in the baking pans and the oven hadn't even been turned on. Ana suspected that Taylor wanted his wife's attention.

Ana set the oven to 350 degrees and slipped the pans inside. Then she rooted around until she found some bakers chocolate. She liked making frosting. She dribbled a bit of lemon into the mix. She decided to stir it herself instead of using the electric beaters. There was something so zen about sitting quietly in the kitchen stirring. After a while she started walking around, wandering out to the terrace. Then she wanted to sing to Seattle so she thought of a song that her grandfather used as a lullaby. It was an old Irving Berlin tune.

How much do I love you?

I'll tell you no lie

How deep is the ocean?

How high is the sky?

How far would I travel to be where you are?

How far is the journey from here to a star?

And if I ever lost you, how much would I cry?

How deep is the ocean?

How high is the sky?

As she made a final twirl through the room, she saw Christian leaning against the door frame of his study, his sleeves rolled up, his feet bare, a look of such adoration on his face that she almost dropped the bowl. She smiled at him and returned to the kitchen. She set the oven to stop baking in 30 minutes and set the frosting-filled bowl on the counter. Then she twirled over to Christian who took her in his arms and waltzed with her while he sang the song to her. Finally he waltzed her right into their bedroom where he slowly and gently undressed her and then allowed her to do the same for him.

They made love for an hour or more and then got up to frost the cake, fill bowls with ice cream and sit on the terrace, talking about how to redecorate. He kept teasing her that he needed at least one purple wall. She finally agreed. One of the nursery walls could be lilac. After Christian stopped choking, he put Ana on his lap and commenced kissing her sweetly.

.+.

While Christian and Ana made love with each other, baked and ate cake with each other and argued about purple, there were outside forces determined to change their destiny.

Elena would not accept that she was not a priority above Ana, that she was not a priority at all. She had the goods on Christian and she would use them to control him. Indeed, she cackled to herself, when Ana knew the truth, she would leave him in disgust. Elena also needed money. Yes, she'd skimmed plenty off the top over the years but she wanted to retire in luxury. A villa overlooking the water in the south of France, a chauffeur driven Bentley, a wardrobe from Paris. She deserved it all. She was, after all, a lady, elegant and refined and women such as her should live a certain way.

Perhaps it was time to cash in entirely. Before he would have worried about his reputation. Now he'll worry about losing that trailer park piece of trash. He'll be ready to pay her back for all she gave to him.

 **ELLIOT EATS CROW**

His family, too, wanted something from him and it wasn't a liar with dollar signs in her eyes. Grace, his saintly mother…Grace, the doctor, even wondered if there were some way that Ana had connived to get herself a kidney infection.

Mia was busy spreading stories, some were getting printed. Like the suspicion doctors had that Ana had somehow hurried along her troublesome and ill mother's demise. That one made it into the Seattle Nooz.

Carrick was busy looking into her background, wondering how many professors Ana had screwed to get that 4.5 and 2 masters finished by the age of 22. She didn't seem that bright to him.

Elliot was asking around to see if she was hiding any dirt but a thorough run through of all the dive bars in Seattle and around WSU yielded nothing. The only person who even recognized her picture was an old man in Pullman who hung around the campus, sneaking into the WSU library in the winter.

Oh, yeah, the old fellow said, I sure know her. Do you know her? Is she okay? Tell her Jack Hyde said hello and I'm doing okay. Still got that place she found for me and the same social worker looking after me. I used to take care of myself but the war really messed me up. Yeah, little Annie used to bring me breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'm not certain but I think those might have been her meals 'cause she was sure skinny. She'd sneak me into the library, tell the librarian that I was helping her with her masters' theses. I don't think that the lady believed her but what Annie said gave the librarian deniability, that's the word, I think, so she wouldn't get into trouble. She made sure before she had to leave that I got a social worker and a place to live. Did I already say that?

Elliot gave the old fellow $100 and his phone number in case he ever needed help or wanted to contact Annie. And, yeah, Annie was doing fine.

As he walked away, Elliot wanted to bash his head into a tree for calling Ana a piece of ass. He wondered how his family would spin this story to make it appear that Ana was using a sick, old man for her masters' theses. It was beginning to look like Ana needed saving from the family…not that Christian needed saving from Ana.

.+.

"I am Christian Grey, youngest self-made billionaire in the world, titan of industry, sex-god extraordinaire and master of my universe."

"Yeah, well, you're still going to brunch at Grey Manor. And where did you get that master of the universe stuff anyway?"

Elena, thought Christian. She'd beaten him into believing it…almost. She'd beaten him into believing a lot of crap, including that she owned him and all that he owned and lately she'd really been putting the heat on. She wanted him to finance a life of luxury in Europe. There would never be an end to the demands no matter what he gave her and she had the goods on him, as she kept telling him.

At least Ana was well. That took a load of worry off his shoulders. He knew that she cheerfully tolerated the wall of covert and close protection operatives that surrounded her. She joked that she was having sudden urges to scratch her butt crack and pick her nose. There were pictures of her every day in the media doing the most mundane of activities. Grocery shopping with Gail. Sitting with a book and a cup of tea in a little shop nearby…that is, until the shop owner very nicely pointed out that with all the paparazzi outside, no other customers could get it.

If she sat outside in the park, the paparazzi were like gnats. She wore sunglasses and ear plugs but she knew the other people in the park were bothered. So, she sat on her terrace while photographers with high-powered lenses took her picture from the roofs of nearby buildings and even from helicopters. She wanted to go back to work but the doctor said another week so every morning she'd cheerfully see Christian off and then she'd go back to bed and cry a little.

One day Andy came to her as she hid out in the library and said that Elliot Grey was downstairs and wanted to know if he could come up and talk to her. She walked into the security office and asked Elliot if he'd lost his copy of the code and he said no but he didn't want to barge in, esp. without Christian being there. Well, come on up, Ana said.

"If he so much as starts in on you, I'm tossing him out of here," said Gail.

Ana smiled. "Gail, you tossing Elliot? That I'd pay to see."

Elliot came off the elevator to a pleasant but wary greeting from Ana. She offered him cake and ice cream along with a soda. So, the two sat at the dining table, eating dessert until Elliot slid a piece of paper across the table to Ana.

"What is this?"

"It's Jack Hyde's phone number. He says hello and wants you to know that he's doing well and thinks of you often."

"Good, good. I tried to find him before I left but he knew I was going and he said that he didn't want to cry. Where did you find him and why?"

"He was on a bench outside the library and I just happened on him…" Elliot coughed, "while I was showing your picture around trying to get the real story on you."

Ana nodded and looked at Elliot kindly. "You mean the real dirt, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, looking embarrassed. There was an uncomfortable silence and then the roar of a helicopter's blades as a photographer leaned out to try to get a picture of Ana. Ana sighed and excused herself as she got up to close the terrace doors and pull the curtains shut.

"You're sure calm about that," remarked Elliot.

"It's what I live with now. I can't go out and poor Gail can't even take a tea break on the balcony on a nice day. I usually sit in the library and keep the curtains shut so they won't fly by. The chopper noise is loud. One day I had to stop Gail from throwing a frying pan at the thing. It makes us a little nuts, I guess. Just ask Jack. Some of the nastier sorts at WSU would make chopper noises as they walked by Jack. One day I found him huddling under the bench.

But I understand. These guys are trying to make a living and they're not going to take into consideration the feeling of rich people. I can't wait to go back to work next week."

"Are you going to wear the disguise?" Elliot asked.

"It wasn't really meant to be a disguise, as in hiding from something. I just wanted to look like a nobody so I could do the job. It worked. I was judged on the job I was doing, not on my perky boobs. 'Course, next week I'll leave off the wig and the glasses and I suppose fend off your brother with a stick.

Thank you for bringing this number to me but I doubt it's real. Jack hasn't had a phone in years. Every phone I bought for him, he'd lose within the week. I call his social worker now and again and she has my number. How'd he look?"

"Gaunt, pale, needed a shave."

"Sounds about right. He did a lot of tours in 'Nam. He kept going back because he had to help his brothers, he said. Once the 'gooks' killed them all off, he started staying home.

'Home' was the vets' hospital. I don't know how much of what he told me was true but I saw him under that bench when he heard chopper noises from the helipad at the hospital.

"So, Elliot, did you find what you hoped to find? The real truth about me?"

Elliot couldn't even look up at Ana. Then he saw her hand reach out and touch his.

"It's okay, El. He's your little brother and you've always protected him. Can I ask you something tho'? I know that Christian explained everything to you at brunch after I left. Why didn't you believe him? Has he been duped in the past or something?"

"Aw, Ana, I don't know. Maybe you were just too good at being different people. Maybe there were hurt feelings that we'd opened up to you and welcomed you and then we found you weren't Steele or Rose. Mother listens to her friend, Mrs. Lincoln. The rest of us can't stand her but Mom won't hear a word against her and since she and Christian are so tight, Mom thinks Elena knows 'the truth' of things."

Ana shook her head. "Your mother, esp., first seemed to really like me as Steele and then as Rose and now, wow! She like really hates Ana. You'll probably hear about it at brunch anyway but she thought I was pregnant and wanted me to get an abortion. And Christian recently learned that she thinks I somehow faked a kidney infection to get his attention!"

"How do you fake a kidney infection?

Ana shrugged. "I'm just glad I get to stop 'faking' it soon because staying home from work is a total drag. Anyway, Christian will be attending brunches because he really needs to get to know his family again and I told him that you'd all only hate me more if you thought that I was keeping him away.

Please don't give your mother a hard time. It won't help if she feels her family is coming down on her. Just enjoy each other's company."

"Well, I wanted to apologize and tell you about Jack. So, keeping count...you're okay by me and Christian. Dad's looking to make sure that you don't pull anything legal on Christian. Mom hates you and Mia resents anyone who takes Christian's attention off of her."

Ana laughed and thanked Elliot for coming by as she saw him off at the elevator.

"Well, what do you think, Gail? At this rate, I'll be welcome at the Grey's by next Christmas."

"I just wish the media would lose interest in you."

"Well, this is just little old Seattle and we don't have much in the way of celebrities here so there's no one else to follow around except Christian and whomever he's dating."

"I think that I hear your phone buzzing. Better get it or he'll have Andy running in here to check on you," warned Gail.

"Hi, honey, just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?" Ana loved that Christian worried about her but sometimes…

"Christian, you called 30 minutes ago. What are _you_ doing today? Share. I'm bored."

"I know it's hard for you to do down time but if you were here, you'd be charging around and you know you aren't strong enough yet. My spies tell me that you're pale and weak.

"Let's see…Ed keeps finding reasons to drop by. Are you certain that he isn't gay because…."

"No, Welch did a deep background on him. He's always been serially monogamous . His longest relationship was his engagement but she cheated on him with his best man. I think he's kind of resisted involvement since. You excite him…in a different way, of course. You represent a whole new life."

"Go on, Doctor Steele."

"Don't be obtuse, patient Grey. He's back home, after a decade away. He's reconnecting with friends and family. He's got a fabulous job and he gets to work for a man he idolizes and wants to emulate. He can't get enough of you. But you wait, he'll meet a woman and you'll be old news."

"I'm just glad that you aren't that woman. That date scared the bejesus out of me. I thought that I'd completely blown it. Thank god, he did instead."

"Oh, I already had a crush on you."

"You did?! You never told me that. Tell me more."

"When you get home, perhaps. Meanwhile, you get to work and I get to sit here in our bed, naked and bored, watching Jeopardy. This show always makes me feel stupid. Today I found out that I know very little about Arnold Schwarzenegger. Christian? Christian? Are you there?. Guess I shouldn't have said the word 'naked'," rued Ana.

Then she got a wicked little smile going. She ran into her closet and found her ugliest, baggiest pair of sweatpants and Christian's sweaty t-shirt from the laundry hamper.

She put her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head and she smeared green facial goo all over her face and neck. She put cotton between her toes and then took a seat in the living room, pretending to paint her toenails. Gail laughed and noted that she was going to her quarters because she didn't think that she should be privy to the "goings on" and the "god only knows what you'll get up to."

She added that she'd have Andy turn off the great room monitors. She left Ana laughing on the couch just as the elevator pinged.

Christian strode into the foyer quickly while Taylor just as quickly ducked off to hide with his wife.

As Christian swept through the great room, Ana looked up, smiling like Shrek and shrieked as Christian picked her up as he walked by and headed into the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, yanked off her pants and shirt and then his own. Without missing a beat, he lunged for his girl and fucked her into a state of nirvana. He cared nothing for the green goo now smeared over his face and all over her body where he'd kissed her nor did he notice the cotton ball stuck to his cheek. As he always did, he stayed inside her, in a state of bliss and pulled her tight to him, their legs entangled, both breathing hard. As he came down from his multitude of highs, he first noticed the goo.

"What is this, Ana?

"You've been abusing and amusing my body for an hour and you've just noticed that my face was covered in avocado facial crème? Also, that I'm wearing filthy clothes and cotton balls 'tween my toes?

Christian licked some of the crème from Ana's neck and commented that, "it isnt' bad".

"My hair was in a haphazard knot on my head?"

"Well, it isn't any more.

"Christian, is there nothing I could do to discourage you from making love to me?" laughed Ana.

Christian closed his eyes as his forehead rested against hers.

"Christian, are you asleep?" "No, I'm thinking. You said you were naked. I came home. Nope. Nothing. Well, maybe if either one of us was vomiting."

"What if I were covered in avocado, totally. Do you think that you would have noticed then?"

"I think I would have been discouraged by my failure to keep from sliding off of you. Let's shower, baby. I get such a ragger when you're wet _and_ naked."

As the water poured over them, they cleansed each other with soapy sponges before making slow, gentle love. It was slow and gentle mostly because both were exhausted. Then Christian changed the shower setting to a warm mist while he took Ana in his arms and swayed, singing to her the old Sinatra tune, 'Witchcraft'. Ana put her arms tightly around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist while she listened and massaged his head. He slipped into her once more and murmured how much he loved her, that sometimes he felt desperate to show her how much and it never seemed enough.

"Well, my life, you just keep on trying because I need you so. I need you to love me, too. How is it possible after a month, just a month, that my life would be nothing without you? Maybe you're the witch, casting love spells on innocent girls? I'd better be the last one of the bunch, buddy."

"Yes, ma'am," Christian moaned as he came inside his 'home'.

.+.

 **BACK TO WORK..AT LAST**

 **URGENT. CALL ME. SEE ME. BARNEY**

Ana had to smile. Barney's texts were always the same. Everything was urgent. Ana texted back that she would be right down to his office, the one she'd finally talked him into having. Their project was coming to fruition and Barney was growing increasingly excited. Ana was growing increasingly relieved. She popped her head into Grey's office to alert him to her leaving. He looked up immediately from his teleconference because he knew it was Ana as the doors began to open. She was the only person alive who was allowed to just walk in without notice. He smiled so happily just to see her that the group looking at him through his computer thought he was pleased with them. He disabused them of that notion when he growled that he was putting them on hold and slammed the screen down.

He summoned Ana to his lap and holding her head through her hair, he kissed her gently and lovingly.

"How are you feeling on your first day back? You're watching your energy levels, I hope. You know what the doctor said about keeping that kidney, not to mention keeping me sane?"

Ana laid her head on his shoulder, then she raised the computer screen and said hello to all the people with whom Christian had been speaking. She knew most, of course, and they all liked her, of course, so all were happy to see her and say hello. "Say, Ana, when is that gathering planned for?"

Christian growled at the poor fellow, "She should still be home recovering. There will be no 'planning' anything for some time. Go get a social life on your own, Jackson." Ana laughed, putting Jackson at ease. "I haven't forgotten, Jack, but Christian is right. That kidney infection really threw me off balance. I'm _trying_ to take my doctor's advice and, of course, follow Christian's orders….." At this everyone chuckled even though Grey was glaring at them. "I have somewhere to be so I'll have to say goodbye. I hope everyone is well?" Then Christian slammed the screen down again. Wrapping his arms around Ana, he kissed her passionately. His face soft, he said, "You're the dearest thing in the world to me." "Ditto, darling," replied Ana, as she caressed his face. Then

she reluctantly hopped off his lap. This project with Barney and Welch was too important to wait. "Be nice to those people now," she gestured to the laptop. "Yes, ma'am," Grey answered sincerely.

Ana left the office sighing. It was crazy how hard it was to leave her man.

Barney's office was just like his hole-in-the-wall office downtown only it was three times the size and, therefore, three times the chaos. She sighed when through all the debris, she could spy a bed. She knew that Barney rarely slept and that he would work until he was ready to drop and traveling all the way to an apartment would be impossible. She had certainly tried to get him to keep better hours and she'd found handy apartments near Grey House but he'd always refused to consider them. Here he had a kitchen and bath and bed and he needed nothing else. Christian had grudgingly agreed to leave Barney alone. Since Barney headed tech security for the entire 30 floors and the garage and grounds, he needed to be on 24/7 and insisted on it. Ana had once suggested to Christian that she fix him up with that nice girl on the 4th but neither Christian nor Barney had been amenable to it. Besides, Christian figured that Barney was in love with Ana and that was that.

"Morning, Sweetie, how's our project coming along?" Ana greeted her adored Barney.

Barney blushed and smiled at his favorite person in the world and held out a pile of manila envelopes.

"Take a look," he invited, "though some might be hard. Do you want me to delete the bad stuff first?"

"No, Barney," refused Ana, "I _want_ to get riled up for the kill."

She sat down on the only chair never covered in junk. It was _her_ dedicated chair.

She opened enveloped labeled #1. The contents turned her stomach and she used the breathing techniques she'd learned to calm down and not vomit. Her kidney would never be completely well and she had to be careful with it. Vomiting would stress her and it.

She seemed to calmly examine all of #1 and then moved unto #2. This one was easier. It was all finances and those were about to be history. She smiled at Barney who grinned back, understanding. #3 was all legalities, a field Ana was still exploring. She looked up, "Where's my legal beagle?" "Right behind you," laughed Welch.

"You were so enthralled that you didn't hear me come in. I've been reading over your shoulder."

Welch gathered all the paper off a nearby chair so that he could sit. He'd given up begging for his own dedicated chair. Barney tried but kept forgetting to keep another one cleared. Ana's, he'd never forget.

"Please look these over, Welch, and tell me when we can move. It has to be quite soon, you're aware?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I've been daydreaming of the day and the how and the where. When do you want to bring in Grey?"

"I've gotten Barney's okay. Now I need your 'go' and you know that we have to be totally and completely, without a scintilla of a chance of error, ready for this. We're dealing with the wiliest and wickedest of enemies," Ana scowled. Even though Barney and Welch had known Ana for months, they had never seen this furious and vengeful side of her. It was kind of frightening to see on a tiny woman with an angel's face. They were both in love with her and would do her biding whatever it was. At first, seeing the work ahead of them and worrying that they'd never be able to give her everything she wanted, they talked together of merely disposing of the problem. However, there could be the slightest chance that that solution could come back to haunt Ana and/or Christian so instead they had put in the work.

Welch looked over the contents of #3 and then look solemnly at Ana. "No way out. We're a go." He and Barney were rewarded with Ana's beam and her hugs and cheek kisses. Both men were dazed. "I'm going to talk to Christian tonight after work. I'm hoping to set something up for tomorrow. A nice lunch at Grey's Fine Dining," she laughed. "Oh, and Welch, you'll arrange our guest list?" "Of course," he grinned.

.+.

"Lord in heaven, no one does pasta like you," declared Ana.

"Um, um.." affirmed Christian through a mouthful of the stuff.

Gail smiled shyly at the compliment. Neither of the two ever ate one of Gail's meals without letting her know how good she was and how appreciated. They would both try to help with preparation or clean up but Gail was quite possessive of her kitchen and would allow them to use it only on her weekends off.

"You two are easily pleased. And you, Mr. Grey, have eaten all over the world, including Italy. It's hard to believe that you find _my_ pasta to be better than the finest of Italy's."

"I agree, Gail," said Grey, "You'd really think that the best of Italy could surpass you but it's true. Every time I eat

at Armando al Pantheon, I think of your pasta. I made a deal with the head chef that next time I come to Rome, I bring you with me and you bring your pasta-making skills. A contest, I suppose. He'll be honest if he agrees with me and then he'll try to steal you away."

"Such a contest makes me nervous. I hope that you aren't going to Rome anytime soon."

"Would be a nice place to honeymoon," Grey hinted but Ana had her planned talk on her mind and wasn't even listening. Grey realized and felt down, bummed. Gail just gave him a sympathetic look. Getting this girl to marry him would be quite the coup, it seemed.

"Christian, let's go to your study. I need to have an important talk with you that can no longer be delayed," Ana asserted firmly. Christian felt cold sweat running down his back. She was leaving him. She'd often talked about publishing. Using her degrees in business and finance was rewarding but she loved editing as well. And since word had gotten round about her coup in Japan and her work at GEH, she'd gotten offers from everywhere. She'd show them to Grey and laugh but maybe this time….I've got to get a ring on her finger, he thought. Losing Ana was not an option. He strode slowly toward his office, the phrase 'dead man walking' ringing in his head. He stood in the doorway, watching Ana take a seat in a chair next to his. Oh, god, she was going to try to let him down gently. He could only hope that he wouldn't throw up on her because the pasta in his stomach was roiling.

"Christian, come on, sit down. Stop dragging your heels. You act like you're heading for the gallows," Ana was impatient to talk.

"Christian, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't leave me. I'll beg, Ana. Just don't leave me."

Ana looked up at Christian's ashen face. Inwardly, she had to chuckle. She was always so insecure that she could never be enough for this most perfect of men. She had warned him on many occasions that one day he'd tire of the same old, same old. Looking at him now, she knew that she had to do the thing that she'd planned for later tonight.

"Christian, come sit in your chair. I need to ask you for something that I hope you'll be willing to give."

With legs of jelly, the great Christian Grey managed to make it to his chair and sit.

"Comfortable?" Ana asked.

"No, are you leaving me?" groaned Grey.

"I won't leave you, ever, on one condition."

"Anything. I'll quit the company. We can live on the boat or find a small, quiet town with a little house. We can have children right away, as many as you want. Or I'll buy you your own company. How about SIP?"

He rambled on this way as Ana stared at him as though she were viewing a madman.

She left her chair, dropped to her knees in front of his and brought a small black velvet-covered box from her pocket. "Christian, I have been falling in love with you since day one. I heard you cussing and throwing things in your office and I walked in and saw the most perfectly beautiful man I'd ever seen, couldn't even imagine, standing in the middle of the debris he'd just created, tearing out his hair and looking wild and crazy. I knew in that moment that I'd never be able to leave you or let you leave me."

"I've continued falling in love with you every day. I don't know how much farther I can fall but I know that I will. You needn't worry ever about me leaving you. You ought to worry about how you'll ever be able to get away from me. "

Then Ana opened the box and showed its contents. Christian was still shaking at her words and thought maybe she'd gotten him cufflinks. He was stunned to see a beautiful gold band with tiny diamonds embedded around the top. Ana removed the ring and showed him the inscription inside. It read only the words he needed most to hear….'Please Marry Me'. "I'll be needing that ring finger right there, if you don't mind handing it over," giggled Ana at her own pun. Christian, in a daze, raised his left hand and allowed Ana to place the ring on his ring finger. Ana looked up at him and smiled the brightest, most dazzling smile, he'd ever seen.

Christian kept looking at the ring. It really was stunning and despite the diamonds, it looked manly.

"Wait a minute!" Christian roared. "This is all backwards," and suddenly his voice dropped low, "it's so Steele, just so Steele."

"Get up," he ordered his beloved PA, "still down." Then Christian got down on one knee and produced a small blue velvet box from his pocket. "Anastasia Rose Steele, you are without equal on this earth. No one comes close to making me feel the love I feel for you. I would give to you, do anything for you. Someday you will want to walk out that door and will look down on me with pity and disgust as I throw myself at your feet, begging you to stay under any terms you want….." Suddenly, Ana held up her hand, "Honey, this proposal is getting morose. Let's get back to the point, okay?" "Right, right...I'll die if you don't stay with me forever. Will you please marry me?"

"Well," smiled Ana, "I don't want you to die on me so yes, I will also marry you, Christian Grey."

Then Christian slipped a stunning 6 carat diamond on her tiny finger. It fell right off. "Hmm, guess we'll have get it sized better. I told them tiny," he said with irritation in his voice. Ana smiled, "Babe, a ring this size would probably break my finger soon anyway. How's about tomorrow afternoon we go back to the salesman who saw you coming and find something smaller. You okay with that?"

Christian laughed, looking at the gigantic rock he planned on having her tiny hand haul around for the next 50 years. "Yeah, they saw a love struck sucker coming their way, alright. Wow, I'm wearing an engagement ring….and I love it! 'Course, I'll have to explain it the rest of my life which I'm looking forward to."

"Okay, now that we're a committed couple, I think that an engagement present is in order and I have one for both of us. Then Ana produced the three manila envelopes. "I'm going to get us ice cream while you start going through them, in order."

Ana bounced off to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and spoons and filled the bowls with raspberry gelato with chocolate chunks and cherries. Total decadence was called for tonight. An engagement and freedom.

.+.

Ana sat happily finishing off Christian's bowl of gelato which had sat melting and neglected as Christian sat studying #3 with laser focus. She smiled to herself. This was not the desperate, don't leave me, all lovey dovey Christian of 20 minutes ago. On, no, this was the fierce, fiery, frightening titan of industry. The man who made other men cry. This was Christian Grey, the bloody bastard. Ana was so turned on, she had to resist lunging for him. He apparently felt the same urge. He dropped the envelopes on the desk, grabbed the bowl out of Ana's hands, threw her over his shoulder and marched off to their bedroom where they destroyed the linens, leaving the 2000 thread count sheets so disgustingly covered in bodily fluids that Gail would have to just burn them.

Between bouts of furious fucking and savage lovemaking, they slept for a while but soon awakened, so urgent was their need for each other. "This one's going down in history," gasped Ana. "One for the books," agreed Christian as his ragger plunged deep and hard into Ana's core. "Oh, god," cried Christian, "I can't get deep enough, I can't love you hard enough!"

Ana laughed, even as her pending orgasm grew more intense, "oh, trust me, honey, you're deep enough. Did you know," she said breathing harder and harder, "that the average aroused vagina is less than 5 inches deep? Aroused, your penis…." "Dick, Ana, we've already discussed this."…"sorry, dick is probably 6 inches. You're just going to have to accept that you'll never be able to be 'balls deep' in me."

"Oh, god, Christian!"

"Ana, Ana!"

 **LUNCH WITH ELENA & THE GANG**

And then they immediately fell back to sleep. Dawn was just breaking but the sunlight could not awaken the lovers who missed breakfast and nearly a very important lunch date. Thanks to Welch calling every 2 minutes, the buzz finally found its way through the deep sleep of the two bodies so entwined and sticky that they had some difficulty detangling. They made it through a quick, thorough and sex-free shower in 3 minutes, dressed and in the elevator by 11:50. Taylor once again ran a few lights while his bosses necked in the back seat and made it to Grey House by noon.

"You are going to love this lunch, Taylor," Christian grinned, rather maniacally, Taylor thought. Ana merely radiated serenity. Going up in the elevator, with Taylor pretending to be focused on the floor numbers, Grey pinned his newly engaged to him fiancée against the wall, kissing her while they both moaned. And _he_ wouldn't see Gail again until dinner. Lord, he wanted _his_ woman.

When the doors opened on the 30th, Taylor had to discretely cough to get Christian's and Ana's attention.

Beaming and ignoring the astonished gawking of the staff, the two walked hand and hand into Grey's Fine Dining where Barney, Welch, a strange man and the strangest of beings, Elena Lincoln, awaited them at a beautifully appointed table with servers standing by.

"Christian, darling, so wonderful to see you." Elena didn't see the hand-holding as Christian had dropped Ana's and stepped in front of her to protect her from any connection to Elena. Ana was clearly now Rose and Christian wouldn't put it past Elena to get revenge by 'accidentally' assaulting Ana in some way. He nodded hello to Elena and greeted the rest with a general hello, suggesting that they all be seated and peruse their menus.

Elena continued to gush over Christian who had reluctantly seated himself next to Elena because no one else would. The restaurant was beyond wonderful, the décor exquisite and so brilliantly tasteful that she knew that Christian must have had a say even though he obviously hired a very elite interior designer, possibly from New York?

No, he smiled pleasantly at Elena, he hadn't even known or approved of converting the conference room into a dining area, he said, winking at Ana.

No, on his new PA's second day, she had already commandeered the room, seen to its design, hired people to finish it and named it. No, he said to Elena. This is all Steele's doing. Oh, Elena expressed surprised disapproval, not recognizing Rose as Steele, how insubordinate. Was she also responsible for the new décor in reception?

Yes, replied Grey, she found the old leather and chrome furnishings outdated, cold and uncomfortable. He told Elena how he'd emerged from his office one day, the second he thought, to find everything that Elena had done completely changed.

Beside him, Ana disguised her snicker behind her menu. Elena looked horrified. "I noticed that. Such a shame to destroy such an elegant and modern reception area. Remember how much time I put in to perfect the look so as to intimidate visitors? You must have been furious!"

"Steele feels visitors ought to feel welcomed and comfortable in dealing with me," answered Grey.

"What right did she have to destroy my work," Elena loudly protested. " "Well," said Grey, "she didn't know that it was _your_ work just like she didn't know that she was _destroying your work_ when she bought the new couches for my office and great room. She tends to just do whatever she feels is best for others and she felt that the employees, guests and I needed comfort and warmth, not intimidation.

"After all," said Grey, "you just raved about her work in here and it is again all about warmth and comfort. Let's order, shall we. I've worked up quite an appetite." Ana again snickered behind her menu. After everyone had placed their order and the men enjoyed some chitchat, Elena focused in on 'Rose'.

"Rose, finished your modeling assignment in Singapore, have you? Perhaps you'd like to inquire after the injury you inflicted on me at the gala? You do remember sending me off to the hospital, don't you?" The venom in her voice just delighted Ana. She pondered whether to reveal her true identity but decided to leave it until after the meal. There was just too much fun to be had until then.

"You're right, Mrs. Lincoln. I did intend to but then I saw you walking about in those stilettos so I figured that you'd recovered well. They are the devil's own to walk in, are they not? I was recently in Japan and the occasion called for Louboutins. Six inches of pure pain leaving me with blisters all over my feet. I toughed it out because I needed to but couldn't walk for days after. I don't know how you walk so well in them. I really prefer sneakers."

Without saying it, this was letting Elena know that 'Rose' had been with Grey in Japan. Elena's eyes turned to black. " Well," Elena snarled, "I should think a model would be comfortable in heels. How could one have a modeling career with any success without wearing heels a great deal of the time? Don't you have to attend a lot of parties and events as a requirement of the job, like the gala, for instance?"

Oh, my, thought Ana, she's just giving me opportunities.

"Well, Elena," Ana smirked, "that night was actually not business. My cousin arranged an engagement with Christian as a kindness. I rather needed a night out just for fun and Christian sweetly agreed to act as my date, sight unseen. And it was a lovely evening. I do apologize for depriving you of it. However, we did check in after every dance to see how you were doing." Now it was Grey's turn to snicker behind his menu.

By now their meals had arrived and everyone, except the ever silent Barney, raved about the food. Christian again took the opportunity to mention that it was Steele who made the arrangements with the Mile High Club to provide and serve at Grey's Fine Dining. Ana jumped in with a compliment for her alter ego, noting that there were future plans to design a kitchen and hire a chef. Steele, Ana explained, felt that having an onsite dining establishment to entertain client and competitors would be convenient and a time saver for Mr. Grey. Steele, she added, was always coming up with new ways to make her boss's life easier. In fact, when everyone had finished their meal, Ana would tell them all about a fabulous new project that would change Mr. Grey's life.

Steele, Elena noted, seemed to presume a lot without permission. She looked carefully at Christian and said that as his most trusted advisor and friend, they would have to sit down together later and discuss boundaries with Ms. Steele. Christian laughed. "Ms. Steele prefers just Steele, Elena, and does not recognize boundaries. Anyone with the intelligence to finish 2 difficult masters by the age of 22 does not allow restrictions to hold her back."

"Steele practically raised herself and nursed her ailing mother from the age of 12 all while holding down part time jobs and out-distancing her classmates until she didn't have any. Her professors so admired her work and determination that they allowed her to skip class and work on her own and she ran with that freedom to a graduation at 22."

Elena could see that Grey quite admired his PA. She turned her claws on 'Rose' as Ana moaned over her steak, knowing what such moaning was doing to Christian's 'Richard'.

"I don't suppose that being a model requires much education, Rose. One merely needs to be pretty enough and starve oneself into a good body."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Elena. Lots of models have university educations and used modeling jobs to pay for it. Lots of models learn the business well enough to run their own agencies. Those agencies are the ones I prefer to work with because they are feminists who understand women. Those agencies are the ones who understand when I need time off to cram for finals while they will still arrange work for me. One agency arranged for me to have time off a hour every day to skype an important chem class."

"I'm going to have the gelato. I love to have gelato wrapped around a popsicle. I could suck on that forever. You should try it sometime, Elena."

Christian just stared at her. "Christian, do you realize that you haven't introduced our guests to each other?"

" Oh, sorry, that _was_ thoughtless of me. Since I know everyone and most of us know each other…well, to begin, this beautiful creature at my side"…..here, remarkably, Elena smiled, believing herself to be the beautiful creature…"is Anastasia Rose Steele, my new PA since Andrea's retirement to have a baby, a girl, isn't it, Ana? To Ana's right and going around the table are my new Director of Tech and Security, Barney, a friend of Barney's whom I'll get to in a moment, my new VP of security, Welch, who works closely with Barney, god bless him, and, of course, you all know Elena Lincoln, our guest of honor."

Elena appeared first confused and then pleased, not knowing why she would be the guest of honor but assuming that it was her due, for some reason.

"Elena, I would like to introduce to you our special guest, Detective Grant. Detective Grant is a veteran of the frauds division with the Seattle Police Department. I'm now going to turn this meeting over to him.

Detective, you have the floor."

Beneath the table, Grey lifted his hand from Ana's thigh to reach for her hand. He held it tightly. This had to work. He knew it would work but still he needed to borrow some of Ana's courage. She had done all this for him….begun the work since that first day she learned about Elena's hold on Christian. He'd never told her a thing, trying to protect her. Now Elena had to be destroyed so that she could never seek revenge.

The detective brought out three manila envelopes that he said that he'd received from an anonymous source. The contents of the first envelope had shocked and repulsed him, he said. He had to contact Mr. Grey to receive his permission to use the material therein. Mr. Grey had graciously and bravely told him to go ahead with what he needed to do. Grant shoved the envelope across the table to Elena who pretended to be horrified until she realized that the material therein implicated her in the corruption of minors, pedophilia and even human trafficking. Before she could open her mouth to protest, Grant warned her that this was just an informational meeting and she should say nothing without her lawyer present. Someone from the vice department would soon be in touch.

Then Grant shoved #2 across the table, closely followed by #3. These documents, he explained without emotion, detailed the theft and fraud in which he was interested. Elena quickly grabbed her phone. "Don't bother, Elena," said Christian, "on the advice of my legal team, all the money you stole from me has been retrieved. You will find that I've purchased and called the note on my salons. The locks have been changed and a for sale sign is in the windows."

"The contents of #1 were, of course, of the most interest to me and I have assured Detective Grant that I will be testifying if asked and will be attempting to find other victims of your crimes as well. My coming forth will be embarrassing and possibly affect my business but I doubt that Steele would allow any damage to GEH. Correct, Steele?"

"Correct, Mr. Grey. All will be well at Grey House, I promise."

"Detective Grant, thank you for allowing us to be here. It means a lot to all of us and if you ever locate that anonymous source, please assure whomever that I am forever in their debt because I am no longer in Mrs. Lincoln's imaginary debt."

"Oh," said Ana, "one last thing, Elena. We already have a restraining order out against you. You are deemed dangerous and unstable so the judge decreed the unusual distance of 1000 feet. You are not to be within 1000 feet of Mr. Grey, myself, Escala, Grey House, Grey Manor, anyone of the Grey family. The decree also forbids you to attempt contact through means such as email, Facebook, any social media of any kind actually and, of course, phone calls. Mr. Grey will use whatever legal means necessary to ensure that you do not bring harm of any kind to anyone associated with him or his company.

"I, however…..put your hands over your ears and hum, Detective Grant….care nothing for legalities when it comes to protecting those important to me. I also have a conceal carry permit for a .357 magnum and a damn fine aim. This, of course, is merely meant to be informational, not a threat. Certainly, I would hope that I would never have to resort to violence."

"Well," intoned the detective in a deep and threatening voice, "for now you are free to go, Mrs. Lincoln, but you are not to leave town and you will be watched carefully until charges are brought against you which shall be today, I would imagine. Officers will come to your home to inform you of your arrest. You will be taken into custody until such time that you can post bail, if such is granted by the judge in charge of your case. I would advise that you call your legal representation asap. Oh, if you do attempt to flee, further charges would be brought against you."

Elena's black eyes took in all those around her, settling on Christian and Ana. "I made you everything that you are. You owe me. Without my savings and income, I will need money for a good lawyer."

"Elena, what you made me was a miserable, angry, lonely man. I owe you a good sock in the jaw but Detective Grant's presence prevents that. Your savings and income were always my money, blackmail. Without this brilliant woman, my fiancée, I would still and probably until your death be a prisoner of your evil intentions.

"I didn't know how she would change my life but the morning I walked out to see the new couch in the reception area, I felt something stir in me…..some hope I couldn't define then. I'm now shed of you and will make every effort to forget that you ever existed."

Elena's face twisted into something intensely ugly and evil. Even Detective Grant was affected. Ana, always prepared, reached into her bag and calmly set her Bulldog .357 magnum on the table, all the while looking straight at Elena. She then smiled, never taking her eyes off of Elena, "Detective, are you familiar with this weapon?"

The detective smiled in return and remarked that it was a beauty. "Thank you. I've taken all the training offered by your department and I continue to update my skills. Would you care to see my permits?" No, he said. He was sure that Ms. Steele had left nothing to chance.

Ana continued smiling at Elena. "Elena, this morning Christian and I swore to remain together and exchanged engagement rings." Christian, beaming like a little boy on Christmas who gotten the toy train he wanted, held out his hand in a fist to show his ring to Elena. Her expression changed first to bewilderment, then pale and sick.

"We'd like to invite you to our engagement party but I'm sure that by then you'll be securely incarcerated...completely preoccupied with avoiding being shanked. Inmates really hate pedophiles."

Christian and Ana rose from their chairs, bid goodbye and good day to all and left the room as Elena regained enough of her composure to stand screaming threats at their departing backs. Detective Grant could be heard telling Mrs. Lincoln that due to her threats, he would have to immediately place her under arrest. The click of handcuffs could be heard as the doors to Grey's Fine Dining closed behind the happy couple.

"Okay," said Ana, "first the jewelers. I'm feeling a little naked here."

"Ana," warned Christian.

"Sorry. After we get my ring, I want to take a walk by the river and cuddle on a bench, surrounded by a ring of coverts, of course."

"I gotta say, baby, you're taking this hyper security thing awfully well," Christian said as he kissed her cheek.

"It is what it is. After all, those poor guys just get to watch while you and I get to do," she laughed. "I only worry that one of them will get hurt on our behalf."

"I don't see how Elena could get bail but if she does, she won't have the money," Christian assured Ana.

"Oh, Christian, can you only imagine how many wealthy and important men she is currently blackmailing because she has evidence of their involvement in BDSM? Even if it is legal, society disapproves. And even if she isn't bailed out, she'll have access to a phone and 'people' she knows who'll do her bidding where we're concerned. That's why I want to take advantage of this beautiful day to be engaged and warm and by the water because I think we're going to be spending a lot of time indoors for the foreseeable future, with the curtains closed."

"I'm sorry, Ana," Christian looked sadly at her, "I brought all this hell to your doorstep."

"Hell? I live in a fancy, 10,000 square foot penthouse in the clouds. I don't have a doorstep. I have a private elevator and a bed I share with the sexiest man alive who loves me beyond words. You've brought heaven to the life of a plain girl who thought she'd always be alone and unloved. Bring on the crazies. They're nothing. I've got Christian Grey locked up and, I dare say, loaded."

"Yeah, little Richard has been up and down all day, thanks to you. Let's get that ring, that walk and back to bed."

.+.

"You were very cool in there, Grey," Ana said as she admired both him and her new pink 2 carat diamond. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on but I wasn't sure that we could pull it off. Welch and Barney and I didn't yet know each other very well so the trust level had to be worked on, then we had to figure out a way to suss out all of Elena's hiding places, including any out of country. Once we were sure, we had to do the actual breaking in, make copies so she wouldn't know that anyone had gotten their hands on the originals and figure out the legalities of turning over evidence to the police that we'd obtained without a search warrant. Then I got sick, leaving Welch and Barney completely on their own. They were very brave to decide to go forward without me. I don't know if you've noticed but they kind of need their hands held out in the big, scary world. That is yet another reason I wanted them tucked safely under the GEH umbrella."

"Also, it turns out that Elena had come to the attention of the SPD as far back as 5 years ago, and so Detective Grant and mostly especially the vice department, were not inclined to look too skeptically upon the 'anonymous' evidence that came their way. The only thing I think we really have to worry about is how deep her blackmail goes into Seattle law enforcement. Someone with your high profile coming forward is going to give courage to a lot of men who'd otherwise be forced to protect Elena."

"You're my hero, Christian," Ana beamed at him as they strolled along the waterside, watching the boats.

"And you're mine, Ana," Christian said as he held her face in his hands, "in so many ways." Then he kissed her passionately and held her in his arms, not caring that people with cellphones and people from the tabloids were recording every nuzzle.

.+.

 **DRAMA AT GREY MANOR**

"Crapity, crap, crap, crap," yelled Mia. Carrick looked up from his law journal and smiled at his daughter. She was wearing pink, so much pink. Tho' the daddy in him wanted to coo at his adorable daughter, he teased her instead. "Have you been ill, dear," he asked. "What are you talking about, Daddy?" Well, you look like you threw up Pepto Bismol all over you," he grinned.

Mia smirked at him with affection while she crawled into his lap and shoved papers in his face.

There were various tabloids, including the worst of the lot, the Seattle Nooz. "Look these over, dad. You may need something to settle your stomach after reading them."

"Honey, these are all junk news, you know that. I actually prefer the ones that warn of a new Godzilla rising from the ocean."

"So do I, daddy, except for all the news involving our family."

"What!?" Carrick did not like to 'make' the news. His profession required discretion and that is the way that his thinking went. So he began looking through the half-dozen papers. The Greys dominated every headline and their photos plastered almost every inch above the fold. There were a few of each family member but mostly the stories and photos were to do with Christian and Ana/Steele/Rose whoever. They apparently left Escala and were photographed from every angle with every photography device in existence. Sometimes they didn't even need to leave the building. There were shots into the penthouse from helicopters, one showing Ana pulling the curtains closed while wearing a t-shirt of Christians and yoga pants. In the background, he could see Gail holding her hands over her ears.

Another was taken from inside the 30th floor of Grey House as the couple walked from the elevator. There was a close-up of their hands and rings. Ana was naturally wearing a gigantically obscene stone while Christian was wearing a band. There was still another of the two walking arm in arm along the marina, stopping long enough to kiss and embrace. Again with the rings. Ana's back was to the camera but the look on Christian's face was one of pure adoration.

When had they gotten married, the Nooz wanted to know? How had they gotten _that_ past the nosiest rag in the Pacific Northwest? Details…the Nooz would pay good money for details of that ceremony. Maybe they'd gone out of the country? Some secret Greek island perhaps. And that ring that the bride was wearing was kind of small and chintzy. Surely Grey could afford a substantial rock.

The text was no better…talk about chintzy.

The Seattle Nooz reports today that it appears that the Prince of Seattle and his mysterious girlfriend have gotten married. We don't know where or who attended the ceremony, it was done in such secrecy. We have speculated since the girlfriend's recent hospitalization and home confinement in Grey's penthouse that his bride may be pregnant and unwell during her 1st trimester.

Another paper made mention of the arrest of Mrs. Elena Lincoln, former owner of the Elite Beauty Salons. The charges leveled against Mrs. Lincoln, former wife of Timber Baron, Eric Lincoln, and well-known socialite, included corruption of minors, pedophilia, fraud, theft, embezzlement and death threats against Christian Grey and his new bride. She is currently under a restraining order which is moot due to her incarceration for the foreseeable future.

"Geez, Mia, hide these from your mother until I get the chance to break the news to her gently."

Too late. Grace came roaring through the front door, ready to kill. She'd already talked with Elena who, poor dear, was in shock from the lies being told about her by that girlfriend of Christian's. Apparently, Elena was being set up by this Steele/Rose/Ana whoever who felt threatened by Elena's friendship with Christian and had somehow put up others to testify against her. The worst of it was that Christian himself had fallen prey to Steele's lies. Now Elena's savings and her entire means of income had been taken from her so that she had to depend on the incompetency of the state's lawyers.

Carrick and Mia stared at their usually sweet natured wife and mother. Mia could not recall an angry word ever coming from her mother's mouth before Steele appeared in their lives. Carrick had always marveled at his wife's calmness and kindness, even when their children most tested them. Now she was a mama grizzle who wanted nothing more than to tear open the throat of Ana Steele.

Christian had been faithfully attending family Sunday brunches. He would not allow criticism of Ana. He would sometimes mention some wonderful thing the sweet dear had done but had quickly stopped speaking when he saw the disdain on the faces of his family, with the exception now of Elliot, whom the rest of the family felt had gone over to the side of the devil…due mostly, they believed, to the ignorant influence of his new girlfriend, Sharon Rodgers. Sharon, after all, worked for and with Steele and was a great admirer. Elliot tried to tell them about all the changes Steele had accomplished at GEH, good changes for everyone, but they wouldn't listen and accused him of being under the same sex haze as Christian.

When Christian mentioned that Steele insisted that he come to brunches and try to rebuild his relationship with his family, his mother huffed and said that she had to hand it to Steele….that she was quite shrewd. Christian put his head in his hands and said that because of Ana's urging, he'd keep coming but that sooner or later he was going to crack. "I can't keep letting you tear me in two. Ana never complains, never has a bad word to say about any of you. She just keeps urging me to love you and remember that you love me. But sometimes, late at night, I hear her when she thinks that I'm sleeping. She misses the only member of her family who ever loved her. She cries."

"She doesn't know that I found out why she went on living in that dangerous dump and driving that rusted heap even though she was finally making good money. She was saving up for grave markers for her beloved grandfather and her father and mother so their graves wouldn't be just piles of dirt. She doesn't know that I know that she plants flowers there."

"I'm sick of you treating Ana badly and acting as if I don't have the brains to know a good woman when I see one. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Hell, maybe I don't want to make amends with people like you. Maybe I'm just done."

And, then, before the next Sunday brunch, all hell broke loose.

.+.

Christian lay, leaning on one elbow, looking at a sleeping Ana. He could look at her all day and night. She soothed him and these days he needed a lot of soothing. He was worried. He knew her face, her body, better than his own. She wasn't entirely well. He knew it. It wasn't just his family's rejection of her, tho' she'd already been rejected by her own. She tried so hard to hide her insecurities and her fears…to always be badass Ana….but she'd spent almost a lifetime caring for others and it was hard for her to let go, to let others look after her or even after themselves. He'd been leaning on her for everything since the day she began at GEH. He, the great Christian Grey, had come to depend on Ana for company issues, Elena issues, Grey family issues.

He had to stop doing that. He had to start taking care of Ana. He wanted to take care of her for the rest of her life, to protect her. Elena had taught him to take care of himself first, to not bother with worry for others. She taught him that he was a special man among men who deserved the esteem and respect of everyone, to stand above all others…but it was a lie. She was really teaching him to be her lapdog and, until Ana, to revere and prioritize Elena.

Now Ana had freed him from Elena but in teaching him to care for others, she was teaching him to put them above her. He couldn't allow that to continue. Ana had to come first. A phrase from the bible came to him that made perfect sense…'a man shall cleave to his wife before all others.' Tomorrow, he was going to brunch, possibly for the last time, to let his family know that his first loyalty, his first love from this point forward would be for Ana.

He pressed his lips to Ana's forehead, feeling more warmth than he thought he should. He reached into the nightstand drawer and withdrew the thermometer, gently placing it in Ana's ear. 100 degrees…not quite a fever but slightly elevated. Maybe she was too warm being wrapped up against him. He was always hot. No need to panic. He'd wait a while. It was close on to dawn.

.+.

Christian could hear his big brother coming down the hall. El had a way of stomping whereas Elena had taught _him_ to walk with grace and just enough swagger to look sexy. He had paid, of course, for that lesson….like all the others. If he slouched or stomped into a room, he'd get the cane for so long that he couldn't walk at all. Elena would call Grace and tell her that her 15 year old son had worked so hard that morning that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. In the middle of a hot summer, he wore jeans. But, now, he walked with grace and just enough cockiness to befit a sex god.

He thought it a joke. Sex god, indeed. He was a manufactured product of Elena Lincoln, developed in a dungeon lab with canes and whips. He realized that he didn't feel real until he met Ana.

Ana, please be all right.

"How is she?," asked Elliot, with a fearful expression, as he gripped Sharon's hand. Christian smiled up at Sharon.

"If you're here, who's at reception?" he teased.

Sharon was usually at reception these days. Ana felt that she deserved more responsibilities and more opportunity to meet and feel comfortable with strangers. And, as Elliot smiled at her, none came stranger. He said hello, who are you, I'm Elliot, let's do lunch, yada yada… and just like that Sharon had a boyfriend who doted on her. And Elliot had a girlfriend he adored but who was just barely tolerated by his family because of her association with Steele/Rose/Ana, as she was known to the Greys.

"Roz," Sharon replied to Christian's question. "She likes to sit out front sometimes tho' she's disappointed that Mrs. Lincoln won't be coming in to entertain us anymore," she giggled. Elliot looked at her like she was spouting rubies from her little pink lips. Sharon was, remarkably, El's first serious girlfriend and, he figured, his last. Sitting across from her in that little café, having lunch, he suddenly felt the weight of 30 years of being alone. He'd always thought that he was having fun, man whoring all over Seattle but he now realized that he was just wasting time until he found Sharon.

"The doctor is still checking her over. He didn't seem too concerned so I'm trying to relax. Thanks for coming, both of you. I could use the company. It's funny, you know….before Ana I was a self-contained island, would never have called for support. The thing is, I guess, once you get used to having someone you need still more people. I'm glad you got over your loathing for Ana so I could call you. I needed my big brother with me."

Elliot sat down next to Christian and put a big paw around his shoulder. Sharon sat next to Elliot with her arms wrapped around him.

On their first date, he couldn't take his eyes off her sweet face and he knew that he was sunk and he liked it. The man whore of Seattle was finished with skanky, accommodating bottle blondes within minutes of sitting down next to Sharon in that little café. Although Sharon actually had blonde hair, it was not bright and blinding. It was soft. It seemed to shimmer. He had to ask…"Your hair looks so natural…Sharon giggled. T'was a rare adult blonde who didn't require assistance from a bottle. "So, do _you_ use Clairol or L'oreal to keep your hair so natural looking." she asked as Elliot's eyes popped out of his head.

"We're going to stick around until you get some word on Ana. Maybe we'll head over to the folks for brunch if Ana is okay."

"Weren't you over there a couple of night ago already?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. I know you've been preoccupied so you forgot that it was Dad's birthday," allowed Elliot.

"Preoccupied, hell, Elliot. We weren't invited. Every year Mom hammers away at me to join the family for Dad's party and this year I didn't hear a word."

"Well, you know, Mom's 'dear, sweet friend, Elena' has been imprisoned thanks to your girlfriend's machinations," Elliot sighed.

"We sat there listening to Grace rant for most of the night. I somehow got up the courage to ask why the police believed all the evidence they had and to point out that Elena has been under investigation since before you hired Ana. The look I got could have burned me to ash," grimaced Sharon. "I think that you need to tell her what Elena did to you, Christian. Grace thinks it's all about fraud and money. The rest of the truth hasn't made it into the papers yet.

"I'm sorry. It's not my business. I don't mean to push. I just want to help Ana. She's been wonderful to me, for me. Hey, got me a great boyfriend," Sharon beamed up at Elliot.

"It's okay, Sharon, you're right," agreed Christian. "That was the plan for brunch. If I go. If Ana is all right."

The doors to reception swung open and a doctor stepped in, looking around.

"Steele family?"

"Yes, here. How is she?"

"You have power of attorney, is that correct? Then I can share medical information with you. Ana's kidney is acting up again. Nothing real bad, tho'. I have orders from Ms. Steele to reassure you that she isn't going to die tonight," the doctor smiled. "However, once again, we are going to keep her overnight and treat her infection aggressively. Could you come back to her room with me? I would like to talk with both of you for a bit."

"Of course. El, Sharon, would you mind sticking around for a while?" asked Christian. His nerves were showing.

"Go, go," said Elliot. "We'll be right here, necking over in that quiet corner," he winked at Sharon who shrugged.

Ana was pale but alert. When he walked into the room, they reached for each other. Christian settled himself on the bed behind her with her back leaning against his chest. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and seemed to relax.

"I asked you to talk with me privately because, being as you have Ana's POA, I'm assuming that you have a serious relationship."

Christian smiled and showed the doctor his engagement ring.

The doctor smiled. Then he looked serious and a bit sad. "I'm sorry to have to have this discussion with you. I'm sure that you're not going to like what I have to say. No, no. Don't look so terrified, Mr. Grey. Ana is going to come through this latest bout just fine. However, I don't think that this kidney is ever going to be as good as its twin. Any stress can cause another infection and serious stress could shut it down completely."

"What do you mean by serious stress?" asked Christian, thinking of his parents.

"Gosh, this is hard to tell someone who is young, engaged and probably planning on a family someday but the fact is that a pregnancy would probably be too much for this kidney," the doctor said sympathetically.

"Well, I'd still have the other kidney, right?" asserted Ana.

"Ana, having a kidney fail while you're pregnant would cause complications, even life threatening ones, for you and the baby. It would immediately put tremendous pressure on the healthy kidney. Worst case scenario…you lose both kidneys and the baby."

Christian wrapped Ana more tightly in his arms as she gripped them. He felt her trembling. Then he felt a tear fall on his arm. He lowered his head to rest on the top of Ana's. "I was adopted, doctor. I was found after 4 days locked in an apartment with the corpse of my mother. I was starved, burned, beaten and mute. If my parents hadn't adopted me, I'd have grown up in foster homes and not had all the opportunities I've had."

"We'll be fine. Thank you for talking with us. I'm sure it must have been a talk you'd rather not have to have. We appreciate it. So, Ana can come home in the morning?"

"After one more check on that infection, yes. I'll see you both tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep. Ana, if you have trouble sleeping, tell the nurse." The doctor left the room, for the moment hating his job.

Christian and Ana didn't talk. He kicked off his shoes and slid further down in the bed, holding Ana. He texted Elliot and Sharon as Ana curled up into his chest.

 **ANA OKAY. HAS TO STAY OVERNIGHT. CAN PROBABLY GO HOME IN MORNING. I'M GOING TO STAY HERE TONIGHT. THANKS A LOT FOR COMING TO BE WITH ME.**

As Elliot read the text, he was approached by Taylor. He started to share but apparently Christian had already cc'd him. Taylor looked more grim than usual. "Mr. Grey, I have some information that I don't wish to share with your brother just now. As you probably know, we have a covert phalanx currently surrounding your brother and all his associates, including you and your girlfriend. Your brother was not overreacting. Mrs. Lincoln has been threatening everyone, even her one ally, Dr. Trevelyan, in an effort to get Mr. Grey to aid her in some way. She has connections who will do her bidding. Our people have uncovered three plots and/or attempts to get to any of you in the last couple of days. Ms. Bailey was approached as she left work today. An attempt was made to coerce her into a car. Fortunately, she is a strong woman who seems more angry than frightened. We believe that we have a good idea of the identity of the culprits…..this time. "

"Keeping you from being alarmed is not an option, Mr. Grey. You'll need to inform your parents and sister. We have them covered but it is still best that they know and stick to their homes and their personal CPOs. Ms. Rodgers, I've assigned one of our men, Ryan, to be your CPO."

"Me?" exclaimed Sharon. Elliot put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but life related to Christian Grey is complicated. This will die down once Elena is permanently put away." At this, Elliot gave Taylor a look, a warning to not yet alert his girlfriend that only Elena's death would stop the threats.

.+.

"I can walk, Christian," protested Ana. Christian just smiled. "You know I like to hold you. This is just one way of doing that. You feel so good in my arms," he said as he kissed her hair. "Well," she said reassuringly, "the doctor says I'm fine, perfect temp and strong, like ox." Christian laughed as Ana made a fist and tried to make a muscle of her bicep.

He set her down on the kitchen stool and Gail put a plate of pancakes in front of the both of them.

"These," she noted, "are multi-fruit pancakes. It takes quite a bit of skill, I'll have you know, to make fruit pancakes that don't turn out mushy. So eat, applaud and then rest."

"I'm going over to the brunch at Grey Manor, Gail. I'll probably eat there."

Gail and Ana looked at him. He laughed. "You're right. Sitting with those people I probably won't be able to eat a bite. Share those pancakes, Ana," he demanded, reaching out with a fork.

"Too late, they're all mine, now. Take a hike, Grey. You snooze, you lose," Ana started in fork wrestling with Christian. "Who are you kidding?" teased Christian. "Okay, they're all yours. I'll just sit here watching you force down a dozen pancakes."

"Hmm….might have a small point," conceded Ana.

"I might have a rather large point I'd like to share with you," Christian whispered in her ear. Ana giggled and Gail rolled her eyes.

Leaving the penthouse 30 minutes later, Christian grasped Ana firmly to him. "I don't want to go. It's always horrible. Make me stay home, baby."

Ana nuzzled into his chest. "You have to tell your family the whole truth, Christian. You can't let your mother go on being lied to by Elena. It's all going to come out soon and she needs to hear it from you. You are one of the bravest men I've ever known. Now go talk to your mommy."

A dozen kisses later, Christian made his way down to the garage. Taylor insisted on going with him. He hadn't told Grey about the threats and attempts just yet. Ana was right. Christian was a man to be admired but when it came to the safety of his loved ones, most esp. his fiancée, Christian's courage could fail him. Taylor would protect him physically and psychologically.

Christian was relieved to see that Elliot's monster truck was already in the driveway. There was another vehicle that Christian didn't recognize but the twisted feeling in his gut he did. As he approached the door, Elliot came hurrying out with Sharon in tow.

"No," he spoke sternly to her, "I'm not leaving you alone for a second. Christian, I saw you pulling up. How's Ana this morning?"

"Much better. She ate 3 pancakes this morning and there were no signs of the infection when we left the hospital. Why are you racing out here, holding Sharon's hand like she was five?"

"Mom bailed Elena out yesterday afternoon. $100,000 bucks, Christian! 10% of the million the judge was sure that she wouldn't be able to make. Dad is supporting her and even Mia. We walked in and there she was, sitting on the couch like a queen on her throne. Mom's been fussing over her. Apparently, her attitude didn't play well in jail and she's already been shivved. She patted the seat next to her, inviting Sharon to sit so I grabbed her and came out here to meet you."

"Elliot, sweetheart, I wasn't going to sit next to her or anywhere near. Please try to calm down a bit," encouraged Sharon.

"Are you leaving or staying for the show?" asked Christian.

"As long as she doesn't go near my girl or my sister, I'll stay. You going to finally fess up?"

"Got my orders. Long overdue. Mom still likes you so stick around. She might need you. Sharon, steer clear. I honest to god wouldn't put anything past that psychotic loon," Christian warned.

Christian felt a stomach roiling combination of sick and anger and fear as he walked in the front door. Gretchen made google eyes at him, as usual, and offered him a beverage which he declined. He zeroed in on Elena, fake blonde hair piled a foot in the air, body in a form-fitting cat suit, blood red talons and lips, a bandage on her arm. She looked up at him as if nothing was amiss, as if he hadn't just sent her to prison and ruined her life.

Her forgiving smile was only to fool Grace, of course, the saintly woman she'd turned into a shrew.

He wanted nothing more than to grab her by her skinny arm and throw her out into the driveway but he simply stood looking at her, mesmerized by all she represented in his life. Then he thought of something to say that would bite…hard.

Casually, he sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, smiling wickedly at Elena.

"You know, Elena, something occurred to me. Everything you've done to me, the beatings, the blackmailing, separating me from my family, messing up my head, stealing from me….the long, long list of horrors I've endured at your hands. Yet there is one, perfect thing, you've given me."

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Without your destruction of my ability to connect to others, to trust even my own family, I might have met and married a woman long before now. However, due to your encouragement to be an island with you as my only visitor, without the endless line of fuck-buddies you delivered to my door, I would not have been a solitary mess, alone and in need of Ana."

" _ **YOU, ELENA, GAVE ME ANA!"**_

Elena gaped at him for a while as the truth slowly dawned that not only had she lost Christian, in her own way, yes, she had given Ana to him. Christian could see the dismay in her face as she realized the truth.

"No, Christian," Elena argued with pain in her voice, "no, that isn't true. I tried to save you from her."

"No, Elena, think about it. That first time you charged into my reception area and demanded entry to my locked and empty office…..you revealed yourself to the woman who would change my life, who would save me from you. I still wake up at night and look over at the beautiful girl who freed me from your influence, your blackmail….and I am so grateful for her in addition to all the love she gives me. I just wrap my arms around her and whisper how much I love her." Elena looked sickened at the thought. She herself had been trying to get Christian back into her bed, dungeon, anywhere. The understanding that it would never happen again made her want to curl into a ball and scream with frustration. He was hers! Hers!

Grace looked confused and frightened. "Christian, what are you talking about? Elena had never been anything but your friend, a friend, indeed, to this whole family. It's that Steele woman, isn't it? Her lies again."

"Mom, I didn't want to come today. I never wanted to come ever again. Especially after Ana had to be hospitalized again with a kidney infection. But she insisted that I do something to keep Elena from continuing to make a fool of you. Don't say a word, Mom," Christian held up his hand, "just listen."

"When you sent me over to 'aunt' Elena's when I was 15 to help clean her yard, she seduced me. I don't and have never blamed you. I was angry and isolated and I wanted to fuck. Elena was beautiful then and willing to teach me provided I did as she said. If I got an A on my math homework, I got fucked. If I got a B, I got a beating with a whip or a cane. If I got into a fight at school, I got hung on the St. Andrew's cross and a dildo the size of a large cucumber shoved up my ass, a ball gag choking me and a flogging with a belt. If I brought home a great report card and a recommendation for Harvard, I got to shove my cock down Elena's throat."

"Son! Stop!," cried Carrick as he put his arms around his shocked wife. Grace was beyond pale. She pulled herself out of her husband's arms and ran into the powder room. The sound of her retching was the only noise as everyone stood around staring at Christian and then back at Elena. Elena shrank back into the cushions and then decided to go with the innocent victim defense.

"I don't understand, Christian, how you could so hurt your mother with these disgusting things you're saying? Are you so willing to destroy me for that Steele woman's approval that you've dreamt up all these horrible things to say in front of your mother?"

Grace appeared in the doorway of the powder room. She'd washed her face and gotten a bit of color back into it.

"Is it true, Christian?" She asked in a very small voice.

"Yes, Mom…although I'm sure that I'm not the only boy she preyed on. Pedophiles don't stop at one. We're like Pringles, right, Elena?"

"Elena?" questioned Grace. "Did you do this to my son?"

"Not the way he tells it, Grace. We did have a brief affair. I was lonely and he was so sad and alone, too. It may not have been right but it was love."

"I don't think the jury that gets a look at those pictures that you've been using to blackmail me for years will think it looks like love, Elena. I never loved you. I was just terrified. After the first time, you had me. You brainwashed me into believing that my family would hate me if they knew the truth and then you went on to brainwash me into becoming the great Christian Grey who needed no one…but you. Shall I take my family over to your basement to show them the dungeon where I spent so many hours of my youth? Should I show them my phone records of the hundreds of calls you made to Harvard to warn me to stay in line and away from girls?"

"And, yes, Mother, Elena is just as guilty of fraud, embezzlement, blackmail. Ana and her intrepid little team found all the money hidden in accounts in the Cayman Islands. Every month, Elena needed another $100,000 to keep her 'failing' salons going until business picked up and the money went straight into her 'retirement' account.

"Now, if there aren't any other queries, I really want to get back to my fiancée. We got some bad news yesterday and even though she's being brave about it….for me…I know she needs me. Sorry, Mom, Dad, Mia for wrecking your brunch. Dad, unless you never want to see that bail money again, I'd get on the horn and get it rescinded before Elena flees the country. I'd also call Detective Grant. Grant will want to pick her and take her back home to jail. Meanwhile, don't get too close. She's probably carrying a weapon of some sort and now she's got no reason to not use it. Also, I'm sure that you've all been informed that there is a restraining order out against Elena ordering her to stay at least 1,000 feet from any of you and this house. That order goes both ways and we are all currently in violation of it."

With a final look at a shocked, furious and possibly lethal Elena, Christian turned and walked out to his car. Elliot followed, still holding Sharon's hand. "Christian, take Sharon back to my place. I have to stay here and keep an eye on Elena until Dad gets her bail voided. I'm concerned for Mom and Mia."

"Well, _I'm_ concerned for you. What makes _you_ invulnerable to shanks?" snapped Sharon.

"I promise, honey. I won't get within 10 feet of her. But I can't let her make a grab for anyone in an attempt to get away."

"El, there are at least 10 coverts surrounding the place. See Taylor over there? He's ordering men into the house to stand guard until the police get here to collect her. Unless you want to stay and talk to the folks, take Sharon home."

"Christian," interrupted Sharon, "the bad news? Ana's been advised to avoid pregnancy, hasn't she? Tell her I love her. We'll talk soon."

Christian smiled and kissed Sharon's cheek before he climbed into the Mercedes. The only thing he wanted in all the world was to get home to Ana. "Taylor, arrangements completed?" "Of course, sir."

.+.

"Gail? Where's Ana?" called Christian, as he entered the great room.

"She's in the study, sir. Something about searching for your good porn," Gail laughed.

"You know that I keep that under Taylor's bed, Gail," Christian tossed back.

Christian felt light and happy as he came into his study, finding Ana sitting in his chair.

He played with her hair, brushing it aside to bare one shoulder where he buried his face. He leaned over to support himself on the arms of the chair and let himself get lost in the bare and fragrant skin of his fiancée.

Finally, he spoke softly into her ear, "looking for good flight times to Europe?"

"Don't be silly. I'm taking one of the jets when I leave you for my Italian lover." She reached up behind her to weave her fingers into his hair. "I was just reading up on surrogacy. We _can_ adopt, of course, but I'd like at least one child who looks like you and it's faster. Adoption can take up to two years. It's a long way off, of course, but I was just reading up. How'd brunch go?"

"Sharon somehow knew the bad news," Christian said looking puzzled. Did you talk to her?"

"Nope. She is quite intuitive. Don't mention surrogacy around her. She'll show up one day with a cup for you and a turkey baster for herself," Ana giggled.

Christian leaned down and picked Ana up and then settled on the couch with her on his lap. "It really all went by in a blur. Elena was there, a free bird thanks to Mom and Dad who paid the 10% of the million the judge set as bail.

Ana's hand flew to her mouth. "Elliot ran out to greet and warn me. He had a grip on Sharon in case she decided to go sit down next to Auntie Elena. He was really agitated and then he told me what Mom had done. We're both really wondering when Mom lost her grip on reality."

"Anyway, I let loose informing Mom about what Elena had done to me, starting shortly after my 15th birthday up to the present day. Elena admitted to a 'brief love affair between 2 lonely people'. Elliot snorted. I advised Dad to rescind the bail before Elena fled the country. Wait, I've got a text."

 **HOLY SHIT! WHILE MOM AND DAD WERE SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER ABOUT THE BAIL, ELENA JUST UP AND WALKED OUT TO HER RENTAL CAR AND DROVE AWAY!**

Christian covered his face with his hands and threw his head back. There was a quiet knock at the door and Taylor entered, looking sour and angry. "That bitch! Oh, sorry, Ms. Steele. Sir, we should have gone with our first option."

"Taylor," Christian nodded toward Ana.

"No, he's right. Between Tay and Welch and Barney and me, we'd be able to dispose of a body tho' I doubt anyone would look for her."

"Your fiancée has a good head on her shoulders, sir."

"There's more, sir. We tried to follow but she called the cops….on us! They told us that she is legally free and that we couldn't legally trail her. It gets worse. We weren't expecting her to show up at Grey Manor and in a rental so we only had time to tag her car with a magnetic tracker which she inadvertently knocked off as she tore out of the drive over that bump. I've sent men to her house but she hasn't shown. Escala is on lockdown and I've assigned two more guards out front. I've also increased security over at Grey House. I'm afraid the best we can hope for is that she really has fled the country."

Christian looked at Ana, questioningly. She shook her head. "I can have the boys double check but I can't imagine them missing anything. If she doesn't have money, she's going to be looking for blood rather than freedom."

Ana left the room with her phone, leaving Taylor and Christian staring at the floor. "I guess I'll check in with Elliot again and then Mom and Dad. Taylor, get a bourbon. You look like you're going to have a heart attack."

 **CALL ME.**

The phone rang. Elliot sounded out of breath. Christian could hear Sharon in the background.

"El, you there? Any news?"

"Yeah, our parents are demented and I think that we need to speak to a judge and sign commitment papers."

"I asked for news."

"Mom actually hugged Elena goodbye. Elena was sobbing and asking forgiveness for taking your virginity but you'd been so sad and begged her and Eric didn't love her anymore and had a girl on the side and Elena wasn't thinking straight but she promised Mom that you only 'made love' a few times until she came to her senses and refused to meet with you again. You were very angry and bitter for a long time. She felt responsible and kept in touch because you refused to talk to Mom and Dad and needed someone to lean on. Oh, and this is good, all those fuck buddies she brought around, they were just nice, educated girls with whom she was hoping you could find a future. Ana made it her mission to set her up and there were never any Cayman accounts and when the salons began failing, Elena tried to shut them down but you wouldn't have it."

"Dad believes you, anyway. He said it was too fantastic a tale to be a lie and you'd never try to hurt them like that.

He called Grant who confirmed that the vice department has been looking into Elena for a long time but that she hid a lot of her activity under the guise of legal BDSM clubs, she paid the taxes and, most likely, found a lot of prominent citizens to blackmail through the clubs. Recently, the money she stashed away in a foreign account was mysteriously moved to an account that Elena can't access but then neither can we."

"So, Dad is still on the phone trying to void the bail which isn't as easy as it sounds, I guess, if the bailee has committed no further crimes and if the bailer, i.e., our saintly sucker mother, refuses to make the request. She thinks, by the way, that you are still under the evil spell of Steele and that you are confused and are being fed illegal substances!"

"Jesus H. Christ, El,…..how is Mia?"

"Won't stop bawling. Poor kid. She worships you, loves her mother and feels all torn up. Taylor has added a second CPO. He doesn't think that she is stable enough to take care of herself. You know how she treats her CPO. He's afraid that she'll try to dodge him to get to Elena. Would I put it past Elena to kidnap Mia to get a Grey Jet to a non-extradition country…..hell to the no!

Christian started laughing.

"Something funny, a…hole?"

"I'm just trying to picture Elena under the protection of the Vatican."

"So, any ideas, little bro?"

"Hang on a second, El."

Ana had walked back into the room.

"Checked with the boys. We got it all and the special account full of her blackmail money is still untouched and no one has tried to get into it. So no clue where she'd get money. Barney is trying to track her through the rental car and Welch has put the word out to all his underground contacts. Tho' she has not yet, thanks to your mother, officially jumped bail, the police _are_ still looking for her…on the down-low. 

"Now I'm going to get dressed and we have an appointment with a friend of mine at the Court House this afternoon. We're going to get married."

Christian stared at Ana in astonishment. "Do you mean it, really?"

Ana smiled indulgently at her fiancée. "It is what you want, isn't it, Christian." It wasn't a question. Ana knew his heart. She also heard him call her 'wife' when he thought she'd gone to sleep. "Waiting for your parents and Mia to come around…it may never happen. I still want you to have a good relationship with your family but I know that you're in pain. We will marry, we will keep trying but we will do it as a married couple."

Christian stood up and crushed Ana to his chest. "I was afraid," he rasped out, "afraid that we would never get there…that we'd wait forever for their approval. And I just want you so badly to be my wife. What made you change your mind?"

"I realized that while in my mind, we are a done deal….you were just holding your breath until everything worked out the way I wished it. And you, you are everything and all that I will ever truly wish to have. Now, ask your brother and Sharon to meet us in one hour. After a brief ceremony, we will all convene at the Mile High Club in your private dining room. Okay?" Ana beamed at Christian and he just looked into her sky-blue eyes with amazement and adoration.

.+.

Christian paced the hallway outside the main courtroom, the one paneled in 100 year old mahogany and deep windows reaching to the ceiling. Elliot walked back and forth with him while Taylor and a half dozen coverts ringed the second floor access points. More men were on the roof, in the street watching the cars…they were everywhere. Taylor was taking no chances. His darling wife, Gail, was in the building. It wasn't only his bosses he needed to protect. He'd begged Gail to stay home. He was not a man who feared much… but losing his wife…..

There were a few other guests…Roz and her wife Gwen, Welch and Barney…but they'd been fully briefed that this wedding could be dangerous and still insisted on coming. Andrea, unfortunately, was on bedrest until the baby was born. The justice of the peace who'd set Elena's bail at $1 million said that he was delighted to be asked to perform the nuptials for Ana and Christian. He noted to himself that it was a shame that the actions of Grey's own parents had made all the security necessary. No one yet had been able to locate Elena and so many people were now in danger because of her. He himself had burly escorts and would need to have his home swept before he'd be allowed back in. The more that was learned of Elena, the more law enforcement became concerned that she was capable of anything.

The bailiff ushered Christian, Elliot and guests into the courtroom where they found flowers, twinkling lights and candles had turned the old courtroom into a beautiful chapel-like space. Christian, his best man and brother stood to the left of the judge as the wedding march began playing via borrowed boom box. All Grey could think was that in just a few minutes he'd be a husband, Ana's husband. He couldn't keep the grin from his face until the doors opened and Sharon walked in, pretty in pink on Welch's arm.

"Whoa!" Elliot gasped. Then Christian stopped breathing as Ana rounded the corner into the aisle on the arm of Barney in his finest plaid flannel. Ana was wearing a simple white satin dress with a light pink sash around her waist and veil over her face. Barney turned her over to Christian who lifted her veil and kissed the tear on her cheek. Ana then reached for his hand and they faced each other as they spoke their simple vows to always be honest, caring and faithful. "I'll love you always, Ana," swore Christian as he slipped a gold band on her delicate finger. She slipped a gold band on his finger and leaning their foreheads together, Ana told Christian that she would never leave him; she knew that was what he most needed to hear. He let out the breath he'd been holding and then tipped her chin up to kiss her gently. He held her in his arms before they both turned to embrace their guests. The judge blushed a bit when Ana kissed his cheek.

.+.

 **SITTIN' ON THE DOCK OF THE SOUND…**

Grace had taken to her bed and Carrick had secluded himself in his study. Mia began walking down toward the water, mostly because she knew it made her detail nervous and upsetting her security amused her. She wandered unto the dock, removed her shoes and socks and dangled her feet in the water. As she sat there, she felt rather than saw a presence behind her.

"Can you swim?" Mia teased, implying that he might be shortly.

"In an emergency, if I have to," a deep voice chuckled.

"Make you a deal then. I'll sit here, no diving, if you sit down and dangle your feet in the water."

There was a silence.

Then, "Would you really jump in?" the voice asked, sounding nervous. Mia found herself feeling charitable toward the poor schmuck.

"No. 'Course I'd like you to sit and talk to me."

"I could be reprimanded for allowing myself to be diverted from my job."

"Seems to me that right now your job is to keep me from diving into the Sound which, of course, has been newly supplied with piranha from Elena Lincoln's private collection and to do that you would have to remove your shoes, socks and roll up your pants."

More silence as Mia's CPO considered his position. Then she heard the clunk of shoes being dropped on the dock followed by the rustle of socks being removed and pant legs being rolled. She looked to her left and saw feet approaching the edge of the planks. Then the voice sat down. She looked over into the youthful and quite handsome face of her new CPO. She smiled, her green eyes gazing into his blue. Then she said, "You know, you have me at a disadvantage. You know that I'm Mia Grey but I only know you as big guy who follows me around."

The big guy smirked. "The way I hear it, no one ever has Mia Grey at a disadvantage. My name is Adam Taylor and yes, I'm Jason Taylor's nephew.

"Ooooh, lots of questions."

"We're not supposed to answer 'lots of questions'," Adam smiled.

"Okay, I'll just have a sit down with your uncle. He'll enjoy my interrogation, I'm sure," grinned Mia.

Adam looked at his feet as if he were surprised to see them in the water.

"Why are you afraid of the water?"

"I'm not afraid of the water. I served four years as a navy seal. I'm cautious about the water," Adam grumbled.

Mia regarded him for a few moments. He could almost hear her brain clicking through possibilities.

"You became a navy seal to face your lack of comfort with water but it still bothers you so whatever happened, happened when you were very young when emotional upheaval really gets a grip on your psyche."

Adam stared at her. "My uncle would never have told you anything private like that."

Mia laughed. "Taylor, gosh no. I'm just one of three adopted kids. I was an infant but Christian and Elliot were 4 and 6. I learned a lot from them. So, I guess I hit the mark, eh?"

Adam didn't know why he was telling her anything at all…. much less personal stuff but he was.

"My little brother and I were playing in a river when he suddenly dropped from view, vanished in a nanosecond. I screamed for my parents and then dove and kept diving. I don't even remember being pulled from the water. My dad says he was trying to get to us, couldn't see Joe but could see me going under and taking longer and longer to come back up. So when he had the chance, he grabbed me and I fought him so hard that he lied and told me that Joe had been picked up downstream. I guess I was half drowned 'cause they took me to the hospital. I learned the next day that they were still out looking for Joe.

They think that he got a cramp and panicked. His body washed up three days later several miles downriver. I wanted so badly to see him one more time but a body in the water that long looks real bad and my parents didn't want me to see that.

So, yeah, I specifically joined the Seals to help get over my fear of open water. And while I was able to function, the cure didn't quite take."

Out of the corner of his eye as he gazed out over the water, he saw Mia turn her head and brush something off her cheek. Then they sat there, quietly, for quite a while before Adam spoke again.

"Did you ever look for your birth parents?"

"I went through a phase in high school where I wanted to hurt my parents so I told them that I was going to go live with my 'real' parents. They said that they'd help. They had a file on me and let me read it. My birth parents were sophomores in high school so they gave me up for adoption. My mother wrote me a letter about how sorry she was to have to give me away and hoped that one day we could meet again. My father was killed in a drunken crash before he graduated."

"Anyway, I've never felt much interest in meeting my bio-fams. The adopted family I have is more than enough trouble," she giggled. "I guess I'd better get back to the house. I'm the loose cannon of the family so they're probably looking for me. Don't worry. You won't get into trouble. My dad will be so pleased that you kept me from a watery suicide. I hope that you'll be around for a while. It'll be warm soon and we'll be opening the pool. It's safe. No under-toads and wait 'til you see me in a bikini," Mia laughed as she walked away.

Bikini, hell, thought Adam. Those jeans are killing me. This is so unprofessional, he sighed.

.+.

SAILING, SAILING OVER THE BOUNDING SOUND

Christian and Ana had had a small but wonderful reception at the Mile High Club. The chef had surpassed his usual skills, demonstrating his affection for his boss and the lovely fiance'e he come to know. Ana had hired a small band that played wonderful old tunes like Witchcraft which, 3 drinks in, the groom sang to the bride. She reciprocated with a quite sultry version of Got You Under My Skin. Christian pulled her to him and danced, gliding around the small room before everyone else joined in. Ana nudged her husband, "Look at Elliot and Sharon." They weren't even dancing…just using the music and everyone's focus on the newlyweds to stand on the floor in each other's arms swaying and kissing.

Christian smiled, thinking what fun it would be to watch his big bro getting married while he spent the entire ceremony lost in the eyes of the matron of honor. Husband and wife…the words gave him such a thrill, he just held Ana more closely. It had not escaped his notice nor Ana's that several employees were filming them. For the briefest moment he worried about his folks and Mia watching the wedding on social media.

In the next he caught Taylor's eye and silently got the message that the Club was surrounded. He had arranged for Taylor and Gail to take the jet to Aspen for a couple of weeks' vacation. The jet and it's faked flight plan would have paparazzi scurrying all over Europe while he and Ana spent lazy days on the water, drifting along the Sound. He didn't plan to do much more than make love to his wife, cook her the fish he caught, love his wife, nap, love his wife, swim in the warm waters, lie on beaches holding her while he told her over and over how truly, madly, deeply he loved her.

He'd had the boat thoroughly swept, every nook, cranny and cabinet, even the engine room and observed by a boatload of coverts to ensure that Elena and her henchman couldn't get near it. Then he secretly arranged to rent a boat at a different marina. If Elena knew that he and Ana were on the Grace, there was a chance she'd find a way to hunt them down. By the time she realized that the Grace wasn't leaving its slip, he and Ana would be on a boat called The Sound rented from a different marina by '2 guys who went fishing'. He probably shouldn't care but he still worried about his family even though he had them surrounded by the best coverts in the business.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Adam and the CPOs were having a time trying to calm the Grey herd, esp. the lead mare who seemed to be going mental. She was either grieving or enraged. Ryan, left in charge by Taylor, was calm, completely unflappable and utterly determined to change jobs as soon as Taylor returned. Just when he thought the family in their separate spaces had gone a bit quiet, he heard Mia screaming and then crying. Carrick came running out of his study to find his daughter in the arms of her CPO, hysterical while Adam tried to calm her.

"Nobody died. Everyone is well. It looks like a nice wedding."

"But I was supposed to plan it and be maid of honor and, and," she blew her nose on his pocket square, "BE THERE!"

Carrick, in a snit, pulled his daughter out of Adam's arms and into his, settling them both on the sofa as Adam looked on feeling helpless. Hysterical Women 101 was not part of the Seal curriculum. Any bawling women he encountered at University made him take a swift 180. However, strangely, he resented Mr. Grey's intrusion. He had it handled, he felt. Mia's crying had slowed and shifted to a runny nose.

Carrick took a look at the screen of Mia's phone and asked Adam to connect the video to the 80 inch screen on the wall. 80 inches made it all so real. This was not Mia's endless series of cat videos. This was a real wedding, his own son's wedding, to which he'd not invited his father, sister or mother. It was a beautiful wedding, simple…but nothing like the grand affair his Grace would have had in their backyard, at twilight, with twinkling lights everywhere. Just as they watched Ana singing to her enthralled, adoring husband, Grace came out of their bedroom, standing befuddled on the stairs. Her currently addled brain took a moment to put it all together before she began wailing and keening like a herd of Irish at a wake. Her CPO, Joe, raced to her to hold her steady and then helped her down the stairs and over to the couch. With a sniffling Mia under one arm and a moaning wife under the other, Carrick put Adam in charge of the remote, obeying the commands to start it over and then again.

Mia had calmed down by the 5th showing and was now just observing, critiquing. She lifted her head and looked around until she found Adam and then patted the cushion next to her. Obediently and happily, Adam sat next to Mia, telling himself that he was just doing his job.

As Grace was now down to softly moaning into Carrick's armpit while Carrick murmured to her, Mia was sad but strangely enjoying the show. She laughed at some points and disapproved at others. She talked mostly to Adam, seeking his agreement and comments. After the sixth showing, feeling content, Adam realized that somehow his arm had made its way around Mia's shoulder as she leaned into him. Carrick was now holding his wife on his lap, with both arms, cooing comforting words to her. By the 7th viewing, it had been decided, mostly by Mia, that there would be a vow renewal ceremony in the fall in the Grey backyard. Adam, meanwhile, was plotting to be Mia's chief CPO, not knowing that any sucker who wanted the job was welcome to it. Her current CPO, in fact, was angling to be set free as had all those before him. John had already told Taylor that he needed a raise, a vacation and a shrink if he was to continue guarding the little hellion.

.+.

Elliot had tried to resist Sharon's insistence that they face up to his parents but there was little that he could deny her. All she had to do was look at him and he would do whatever she asked and she had asked that the two of them visit his folks to talk about the wedding. By now they would have heard on the evening news or social media and they would be hurt and shocked. They would have a lot of questions and it was Elliot's duty to give them answers. Usually they would listen to Christian on any topic of importance and Elliot was happy to accept his role as the big lug with muddy boots.

"Good Grief," chided Sharon affectionately, as Elliot gripped her hand as if he might fall over without her grasp.

"You've seen how my family's been lately. I'm walking into the lions' den in a steak suit, Shar," grimaced Elliot.

"You've done nothing wrong, Elliot."

"No, no, I've just attended the prodigal son's nuptials to the evil queen without informing them prior to the event."

Sharon giggled, "I'll protect you."

"What? You're already throwing me under the bus!" complained Elliot, doing his best pout.

Sharon placed her hand on his cheek and reached up to gently kiss his lips. Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionately, breathing in her taste and scent. They were thus oblivious to the world when the door flew open.

"Ahem," Carrick coughed, garnering no attention. A moment later Mia popped up behind him. "What are they doing just standing there?"

"I think you kids call it necking or sucking face."

"Making out, dad…" corrected Mia.

Sharon broke the kiss first, under protest, and greeted Mr. Carrick and Mia. The family had still not fully accepted this friend and defender of Ana but they tolerated her because of Elliot. Christian, for some reason, simply breathed hard and raggedly through comments about Ana but they knew that if they said anything untoward about Sharon that Elliot would explode. They never stopped to think that Christian rarely defended Ana for good reason. They just figured it was because he knew they were right.

"I suppose you know," said Elliot, "that Christian and Ana were married this afternoon. I know we were videoed by a lot of employee phones. Those of us at the ceremony took video and pictures …just in case you wanted them and Sharon insisted that we come to the house on the possibility that you have questions….and not dumb ones like 'why weren't you invited' since even the good heart of Ana couldn't imagine that you'd want to come….unarmed. Also, she is quite protective of Christian and would not tolerate your rejection of him or interference with this wedding he'd wanted for so long. Other than that, we're here to talk and fill in all those great big blanks of yours."

Mia launched in with demands for the new pictures and videos and while Adam was loading those unto the big screen, she was asking question after question while Elliot and Sharon just gaped at her. "Geez, Mia," calm down," Elliot bitched impatiently at her. Mia stopped talking.

"Hey, Elliot, Mia is just excited and, she hasn't shown it, but she really wanted to be at the wedding and is a little hurt so maybe give her a break, okay," scolded Adam. Elliot gaped at Adam and Sharon whispered in El's ear, "I think that perhaps Mia has a new champion."

Elliot started to get up from his seat, naturally hauling Sharon with him. Since he'd fallen in love, he seemed to need her with him every second. Sharon pulled her hand back and said that she didn't want to be a part of this dog fight. So, he reluctantly cornered Adam alone.

" So, uh, Adam," Elliot began hesitantly, " you're my baby sister's new CPO?

"Her main CPO is ill."

"Right," laughed Elliot, "a lot of my sister's security get sick. She's a handful and deliberately so, too."

"So I've heard. I don't see it myself. She's just mischievous. Guarding her requires a lot of energy and John, her current #1 CPO, is almost 50. He's one of the best but he doesn't get kids anymore. To him, Mia is 10 and should listen to her elders," Adam laughed.

"Mia is spoiled and unaware of it. How could she not be? She's the baby of the family and Christian spoils her rotten. That's another story. I just want you to be careful with your feelings, ok," Elliot warned. As he smiled and returned to his girlfriend, Adam considered his remarks and worried that his warning was too late.

Elliot demanded that Grace and Carrick sit. He told them that Ana was the best thing to ever happen to Christian and that while he had his own doubts, his investigation of Ana made him realize that her only fault was her lack of generosity toward herself. Someday the realization of all she never had and all she'd lost would hit her. When that time came, she would need her husband and her family to help her through. We, he said forcefully, are her family. She has a brother now and a sister/best friend in Sharon. Welch and Barney dote on her. But she has never really had a father or a mother so it is time for you and Dad to step up.

"Now, questions?"

"Well, Elliot, it disturbs me that she convinced Christian to rush into marriage without a prenup in place, " frowned Carrick. "I'm his father and a lawyer so I'm naturally concerned."

"Okay, Dad, good question," allowed Elliot. "First of all, Ana has been refusing to marry Christian for a long time. She did not want to marry him until his family accepted her and until he himself had reconciled with all of us. The first time I met her, as Steele, she was so kind to me and pushed her boss to go to lunch with me. While my lil' bro was freaking about his muddy floors, she just laughed and said it ensured job security for the janitorial staff. Did you know, Mom, that Chris tried to cancel on your lunch and Steele told him that she had scheduled 90 minutes? She didn't know anything about our family but she encouraged every attempt at connection.

"She finally married Christian because she saw how badly he needed it and how much every brunch wore him down. He wanted so badly to be her husband, to know that they were irrevocably connected. At the ceremony, she vowed to never leave him and the glow about him when she said…Sharon, help me out here…

"You probably have always thought that Christian was extremely independent, that he was, indeed, celibate. However, he had a list of women he could call for an evening of 'fun'. It was just sexual relief. In the morning, first thing, he demanded to know the whereabouts of Steele. He told me that, looking back, he needed her from day 1 and began to fall in love with her…as Steele.

"At the wedding, the glow about him was radiant. I swear you could almost see an brilliant aura around him. He was a man finally free of his demons, his fears. Ana had promised to never leave and nothing could ever hurt him again."

"But why,"asked Grace, "did she pretend to be Rose at the gala?"

"All of Christian's fuck-buddies, sorry, Mom, were unavailable. He was very reluctant to attend the gala because of the attention he received, mostly from drunk women. He expressed his fears to Steele but said that he had to go because he'd ducked out of the previous years. Steele invented a model cousin from LA who would not be overwhelmed by his looks or his money. She didn't tell him that Rose was actually his PA because she wanted him to always see her as his dowdy assistant. She wanted to be recognized for her work, nothing else. Unfortunately, he recognized her scent."

"Her scent? You mean, her perfume?" asked Grace.

"No, to Chris she smells like the apples in grandpa's orchard. I don't think she even wears a perfume. Anyway, once exposed, Ana insisted that she continue as Steele at work. She even went to Japan as Steele."

"Don't forget the shoes, Elliot," reminded Sharon.

"Oh, yeah, she bought a pair of 6 inch heels so that she would appear more intimidating. You know, she speaks fluent Japanese and more or less ran the meeting. Chris was so awed and proud, he couldn't stop telling me about it. He said that after the gala, he just assumed that Steele was accustomed to heels but on the return trip from Japan, she kicked off her shoes in her sleep and he was horrified. Her feel were bandaged and bloody from toe to heel. Later she admitted that she was in pain during the gala and the trip. She never let on. She considered it to be part of her job. Even the gala was part of her job to assist her boss."

"She stepped on Elena's foot on purpose, didn't she?" glowered Grace.

"Rose not only stepped on her, Mom. Her purpose was to break her foot. Rose knew how her boss felt about Elena so when she lunged for him with her puckered blood red lips and her arms wide for an unwelcomed embrace, Rose immediately felt Christian stiffen and her protective instincts kicked in. She figured she'd break Elena's foot and get her away from Mr. Grey. Which, of course, she did. She then proceeded to do everything she could think of or had read up on to make her boss happy. When she talked with all of you, she enjoyed it. She wasn't faking. However, she was in great pain. When Chris jumped up to bid on Mia, he did so at Steele's urging. When he asked his mother to dance, again it was due to a hint from Steele. Chris is often socially inept. He doesn't think of things. It isn't that he doesn't want to do them, it is just that asking his mother to dance doesn't occur to him. Yet, later, he remarked to me how much he enjoyed dancing not just with Rose but his sister and his mother."

"Elena told me later that all that was Rose's way of currying favor with me," Grace noted defianthtly.

"I'm sure she did, Mom, but did you hear word of it from Rose or Christian? You'd never have thought that Rose was manuveuring Chris if Elena hadn't suggested it to you. As far as Rose was concerned, helping her Boss to have a relaxing evening was her reasoning for everything she did. That you would interpret her actions as deceptive and an evil attempt to get Chris's interest never occurred to her. When he expressed his interest the next day, inappropriately, she responded in a way that required a bag of ice."

Carrick began to roar while Mia giggled and Grace tried to hold back a smile.

"So, I guess that Steel was letting her boss know that she was Steele again and she expected to be treated like his PA, not his sexy model date," suggested Carrick.

"Yep. Do you see yet, Mom, that everything Elena told you was lies, lies calculated to turn you against the woman who seemed to be taking her imagined place in Christian's life? He's hated and feared her since he was first seduced and brainwashed into doing whatever she wanted, including keeping his life secret from his family. I was off at Harvard but when I came home for visits, it seemed as if my brother had disappeared. Can you begin to imagine how thrilled I was to get to go lunch with my brother after having him ignore me for more than a decade. And that lunch was all Steele."

Grace had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Elena has been my closet, my dearest and most loyal, it seemed, friend for 20 years. When she cried and asked me to believe her over a stranger who seemed to have a hold on Christian..." Grace choked back tears for a moment..."and I gave her all the information about Christian she could use to keep him under control. I'd tell her about a fight he got into at school and next day he'd come home covered in bruises and welts and tell me that he'd gotten beaten bad and wasn't going to fight ever again. And he didn't because she'd beat him if he did. He was never home. He always had to go to the library but he didn't, did he? He went to her. All that BDSM stuff he told us about seemed so fantastic and Elena told me that her sources had revealed to her that Steele was a dominatrix and doing those things to my son. I believed Elena. I still find it hard to change my thinking. I don't have a best friend anymore. I never have had a best friend and now I may have lost my son."

"No, Mom, even if Christian felt angry, Steele would never allow him to estrange himself from you," consoled Elliot. "She wants him to have closeness with his family."

Grace put her head in her hands, bending at her waist and began to sob. Carrick put his arms around her with Mia holding her also but it was too much to handle for Grace...to lose a friend, to lose a son, to be a fool, to be a nasty person. She got up and ran from the room to her office and locked the door behind her. No one knew what to do, esp. after Elliot was emphatic that Christian would not be called home from his honeymoon to talk his mother off a ledge.

.+.

It was the clearest night in memory with brilliant stars and a full moon. The water shimmered and a light seemed to shine like an blue aura about the woman as she stood at the prow of the the boat, her hair flowing behind her with the breeze. He stood behind her and off to the side, leaning against the cabin side, shirt sleeves rolled up and hands in his pockets. He was unable to either take his eyes off his wife or move to her. He was mesmerized and frozen in place both by desire and a love so strong it almost scared him. He was Christian Grey, dominant and always in control but circumstances in his life had changed so in the past few months that he sometimes felt himself on shaky ground. She anchored him. He cared nothing for control or dominance and he wanted to be strong only for her yet with her he was at his weakest. She ruled him and he willingly yielded.

Ana felt his presence. She always did whenever he was near though she didn't understand how. He changed the air…made it softly crackle. She felt a great peace come over her. She'd always had to be strong, even with her grandpa. Now she could melt into her man's arms, curl into his chest and feel the strength of a man who loved her beyond reason. And then she would feel the tigeress within her roar with wild fierceness, warning all who would harm her man to beware.

He walked quietly up behind her and slipped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder. She was so small and fragile to him, this Amazon. "Please," she begged. He released her just long enough to drop his pants and lift her skirt. Neither wore undergarments or had for days. She leaned forward just enough for Christian to slip inside her, moaning her name over and over. They kept up a rhythm together, more and more frantic, until their screams came together, echoing over the silent hills all around them. As always, he couldn't bear to leave her and she held tight to him. They stood there breathing hard and feeling everything love could give them.

"Take me to bed, Christian. I need to lie in your arms."

"I'd have to let you go long enough to pull up my pants," chuckled Christian. Ana giggled as she reached down and lifted his pants and zipper up. Then he scooped her up into his arms and down into the main cabin bedroom. They undressed each other again and made love again before they spooned exhausted for the night.

In the morning Ana woke to the fragrance of pineapple pancakes and bacon and as wonderful as it smelled, she prefered the scent of her husband. She gathered a thin robe around her and stepped into the bathroom. Between brushing her teeth and brushing her hair she wondered with happiness why she bothered. Within a few minutes, he'd be grasping her hair and rasping out her name as she caressed his dick in her mouth. She had to smile. Pineapple pancakes. He certainly drank a lot of pineapple juice these days since he'd read that the juice sweetened ejaculate.

He was, indeed, downing a quart of the juice when she walked into the kitchen and she couldn't halt her giggling.

"What's so funny? I'm just a guy who _wants_ his wife to _want_ to suck him dry. Just playing my part, baby."

"Oh, you're not so funny, my love. Just adorable and endearing. Now give me little Richard."

"Eat first. You need your strength. Don't think I missed that you didn't eat dinner and nibbled at lunch," he frowned as he kissed her forehead. She was warm but then they were out on the water, completely exposed to the sun and sleeping with him, he knew, was rather like sleeping with a furnace. Still….while Ana hummed happily while smearing butter on her pancakes, Christian took the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet.

"Christian, I've had a week of hot sun and a hundred hours of sex with a man who heats a room by sitting in it…of course, I'm going to be a bit warm. I feel fine. I don't care what that thing says."

'That thing' said 102 degrees. Christian reved the engine and set sail for Seattle while Ana complained unceasingly. He tuned her out as fear drove him to higher knots. He called for an ambulance to meet them at the pier as Ana whined about him ruining her honeymoon. "Get in here and drop trou," she demanded. "I want to watch you fall apart," she yelled from the bedroom. When she stopped calling to him and got quiet, he let the boat drift just long enough to look in on her. God, she was so breathtaking lying there. He quickly took her temp again, hoping that he'd just over-reacted. It was 103 degrees. She was close to losing that kidney. She was also unconscious.

Somehow, as it always does, word had gotten out that the ambulance, fire trucks, police phalanx and EMTs filling the pier were to do with Christian Grey. People wanted to get a look at the newly married Grey and more particularly his mysterious bride. The EMTs crowded the bedroom and crowded Grey out. He tried desperately to look around them and over them to see Ana, hoping that she'd awakened but there was no sign from her. They put a breathing apparatus over her face and started lines in her arms. Grey felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked over to see a massive man, obviously a supervisor, looking at him sympathetically. While Grey appreciated the gesture, it only scared him more. Did he need to be comforted? Was Ana that bad?

The crowd parted, with the help of the police, while camera lights flashed. Grey manuveured himself to the side of the stretcher and managed to grab Ana's hand. He announced firmly that he was going in the ambulance with her...no argument. No one objected and that scared him more. Was it so hopeless that he wasn't in the way? Once they were under way, he gulped and asked the EMT if Ana was going to be alright. Probably, the man answered. Her temperature was already back down to 103 degrees. Back down!? It had gone higher since he'd last checked?

He didn't care how he looked. He put his hand on her forehead. It seemed to be on fire. He brought her hand to his lips. He held her one in his two against his lips and didn't worry how it looked to the EMT who saw tears dropping from his eyes. Suddenly, he noticed her eyelids flutter. He looked inquiringly at the EMT who smiled and said, "See, she's coming around, buddy. Now try to relax a little before we have to admit you."

Christian had to smile. He suspected the guy didn't even know who he was, just an ordinary man terrified of losing his wife. He smiled down at Ana whose eyes were only half-opened but so stunning. He could see a small smile under the breathing mask. He felt his heart begin to beat again. These close calls were aging him a decade each time.

His phone rang. Elliot. "Bro?" was all he said.

"Better. Temp dropped a whole degree. We should be arriving at Seattle General in a few minutes. Got a police escort. She's somewhat conscious finally. El, this was a rough one...alone, out in the middle of the Sound. Can you get to the hospital soon?"

"Give me ten." The line dropped and Christian looked back to Ana. Her eyes were open and she was trying to press her hand around his but she was so weak. "Hey," he admonished her, "squeezing is my job. Yours is breathing." She attempted a smile but closed her eyes. He looked frantically at the ambulance attendent who checked her temp and smiled, "102". "She's just knocked out, that's all."

She wasn't the only one. As he stood in emergency lobby, watching Ana's gurney disappear through the double doors, a nurse rushed up and ushered him into a chair. Then she took his temp and blood sample and urged him to concentrate on his breathing. "I'm fine," he said numbly. "Sure you are," she nodded, "just checking."

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the chair when he felt an arm around him. Assuming it was El, he spoke. "She was fine and then 102, 103 and then unconscious. Man, I never felt more alone in the world than I did miles from anyone with my wife possibly dying. I think that I blew the engine." The arm around him tightened and another came around front and held him against a chest he recognized from its slightly cigar scent.

He let the arms of his father comfort him. He heard his father's strong authoritarian voice call for a nurse who assured him that his son's condition had already been noted and tended to. He was just a bit dehydrated.

Carrick's hand held him while he kissed his son's head. His arms rocked him a little like when he was a little, scared-of-the-world kid.

"The only time I met her I felt the strength radianting off her. I didn't understand at the time just how strong. I look back now and remember how she soothed you, running her hand through your hair. I'd never seen you so relaxed. A word and you were rescuing your sister from that horrible auction. Another word and she had me on the dance floor for the first time since I was married and then she had me in my wife's arms. She just took care of all of us, didn't she?"

"Christian," spoke a tiny, tremulous voice,"please, may I stay?" Christian didn't have the heart to do more than nod as his mother sat on the other side of him and with the greatest trepidation laid her hand over his. He curled his fingers around hers. With his eyes closed and only fear keeping him awake, he didn't notice Elliot, Sharon and Mia sitting silently on the couch across from him. Enveloped in his parents' love, he didn't feel like a grown man. He wouldn't feel like a grown man again until Ana asked for him.

They waited. They waited. Then a man in a white coat came through the doors, looked at Christian kindly and said, "I'm sorry. We did everything we could. She's at peace now." Christian got to his feet and began screaming, "ANA, ANA" while his family gathered around him but no one could comfort him now. He was in a swirling pool of grief and fear being pulled down into darkness and a pain too great to comprehend. There were shards everywhere...shards of glass and tile and furniture and waiting room magazines...and all the shards cut into him 'til he was nothing but blood. But he couldn't die. He wanted to die but people gathered around and said to each other than he would be all right. What the hell were they talking about? How could he be all right with Ana gone? Then he saw her. They were all wrong. She was ethereal, light gathered all around her. She smiled at him with something surpassing love and then turned to walk away. He tried to follow but he couldn't move. His feet were like concrete blocks. He stared at her as she faded and then he fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey," he felt his knee being jostled. There was a man in a white coat hunched before him.

"Your wife is awake and demanding to see you. Something about ruining your honeymoon. I don't know what you did but she is pissed." The man was smiling. He wore a tag with his name and the word Orderly. Christian grabbed him and hugged him, repeating 'thank you' over and over. Without a look back at his grinning family, he ran through the double doors 'til he saw a nurse motion him to a door. He flew in, saw his wife sitting up with her arms crossed and the cutest damn pout he'd ever seen. The mask was gone and the IV lines as well so he gathered her up in his arms and held her to him as he walked up and down the room.

"I had a terrible dream, Ana."

"I had a dream, too, Grey. I was sailing peacefully along the Sound. It was beautiful beyond words and then I woke up in this goddamn hospital _AGAIN!"_

He held her more tightly and laughed at her fit of pique. Finally, after pacing a while, he sat in a chair and just held her and rocked. Then a few tears came and Ana pulled his head down and hugged him hard. "I'm sorry. I guess it was bad, huh?"

Grey just nodded. Then he told her how it came out of nowhere and they were in the middle of nowhere and he doesn't know how he controlled his fear.

"This time, this time I really thought I'd lost you, Ana. I can't lose you ever. I love you, I love you," he murmured. "Okay," said Ana, "I won't get lost, I promise."

.+.

The family peeked in the door to watch Christian cradling Ana, her face buried in his chest, his face buried in her hair, and decided to leave them alone for now. They went back into the waiting room just in case Christian came out.

A tall, balding man came out to greet Grace. "You're Mr. Grey's mother, is that correct, Dr. Trevelyan? We have to have a serious talk with Mr. and Mrs. Grey and, since you're a doctor, perhaps it would help to have you there."

"No, I doubt that, Doctor. Certainly, you should check with my son first. We'll all be here."

Christian gently lowered Ana back into the bed and then eased himself in next to her, to hold her in his arms. He could have done without the interruption but the serious expression on the doctor's face made him sit up.

"What's wrong now," he snarled at the man who'd just saved his wife's life.

"I need to talk with you both. I know that your mother is a doctor so I wondered if you'd like her to be here to help explain, if necessary."

Just as Christian started to snap NO, Ana answered, "Yes, please. Call all of my family in."

Christian looked down at her in surprise and then smiled. Of course, why should he be surprised? "Okay, yes, doctor. Call the whole herd in."

The doctor nodded to the nurse and then pulled up a chair next to Christian. One by one, the family and Sharon came in….with Grace, nervous and last. She was about to ask if she should leave when she saw Ana smiling at her. She reached out her hand to Grace who took it in amazement and leaned down to Ana. Before she could offer her apologizes, Ana spoke quietly. "I'm so sorry, Grace, that you lost your friend."

"Ana," said the doctor, "this last episode was more severe that the previous couple….that we know of. Am I correct in surmising that you've had episodes like this before coming to Seattle General?"

Ana nodded. "I just thought I had the flu. I'd usually pass out and wake up a day or so later and feel better. Even my grandpa didn't see them as anything serious. He'd just shovel castor oil down my throat. So, when Christian brought me in the first time, I thought he was just being overprotective. He's like that with me."

"Well, thank god, he was 'overprotective' this time. If he'd tried to let you 'sleep it off', he would have returned to shore with a dead wife. Your kidney has been progressively failing for years, I'd say. If we'd gotten to it sooner, perhaps we'd have been able to save it, but as it is now, we have to remove it. Another episode like this one and you won't survive."

"You're going to remove Ana's kidney?" Christian said with great alarm. "I have 2, honey. Try to relax," Ana said, patting his arm.

"Yeah, but what if something happens to _that_ one?" Christian protested. "I'll use dialysis, like Mr. Tanki. Did I tell you that he called recently? He just had his transplant, thanks to your mother. He wants the whole family to come to Japan as his guests!"

"Ana, happy good times later, okay?" growled Christian.

"He's reconciling with his children, too," she beamed. "We could all take Barney's devices and go exploring and Mr. Tanki's estate is supposed to be among the most lavish and beautiful in all of Japan. It once belonged to the royal family."

"ANA! The doctor wants to remove one of your kidneys," hollered Christian.

"I know, dear, come here," assuaged Ana. "Lay down with me, please?"

Christian put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "I'd just like you to take this seriously, honey."

"I know. I got off track. Sorry, everyone. Okay, doctor…when and what?".

"Today, if possible. Post-nephectomy, you'll need six to nine weeks recovery after a week in the hospital."

Ana opened her mouth to object but she had 5 people besides the doctor and her husband staring at her, daring her to refuse.

"You'll possibly need a special diet but we'll have to monitor your other kidney to decide how to move forward. There will be discomfort, of course, and since you do not seem to be someone who easily tolerates inactivity, I'll warn you now that you'll have to be patient."

" We'll, of course, want Ana to recover from this latest episode," insisted Grace. " Christian has a company to run so we'd want him and Ana to come stay at Grey Manor, wouldn't we, Cary?"

"It's the only sensible thing. I know that, of course, you'd prefer to be home but under the circumstances, you'll need care. Elliot and Sharon can move into Elliot's old room. Grace and I will move into a second floor guestroom so that Christian and Ana can use the ground floor bedroom. Do you think we'll need shifts of nurses, doctor?"

And so the conversation continued as the family discussed how to take care of the 'children'. Christian looked down in bemusement at Ana who twisted unto her side and curled into him. Her forehead was cool and her breathing was even so he surmised that his wife had fallen asleep. He knew her well, tho'. She would not like the order to do nothing but she'd be pleased that the family wanted to look after her. He laid his head against hers and thought what a remarkable day it had been. His wife was alive and his family didn't hate her anymore but wanted to look after her instead. See, he congraulated himself on his fine thinking, all they had to do was get married and everything worked out. He would have to point out to his wife that his was the superior judgment.

Carrick nudged Grace. Their children, all of them, were asleep. Elliot and Sharon on the couch. Mia in the big chair and, of course, Christian and Ana on the bed. Several CPOs were stationed here and there. Adam had just laid a blanket over Mia and tucked a pillow under her head.

The doctor was now whispering to Dr. Trevelyan and plans were being made to prepare for the upcoming battle for Ana's life and health but for now, all was quiet.

 **EPILOGUE**

With Grace's and Carrick's support, bail for Elena was rescinded. She was eventually found hiding in her basement dungeon which had not occurred to Christian. He was too busy looking after his wife to wonder about Elena's whereabouts. No, it was another one of her victims, a much younger man who was inspired by an interview given by Christian to the Seattle Times. Soon, several others had come forward and the case for pedophilia became as strong as the financial case against her.

Elena refused to accept a plea bargain and put on quite a show in court but in the end was, of course, convicted of all charges. Despite being confined to solitary, someone with a shiv got to her after a short stay in prison. No one took responsibility for her remains and she was buried in the prison cemetary.

It took some time and a lot of talking but the family, which now included Anastasia Rose Steele Grey, came together in love and forgiveness. Not surprisingly, Christian was the last holdout but Ana said 'buck up' so he, well, bucked up.

Adam resigned from active close protection and began his own agency so that he could be with Mia. It's taking a while but she's finally growing up. With Christian's financial aid and guidance as well as Ana's, she's now operating a successful gourmet bakery on the main floor of Grey House. She and Adam are progressing nicely as well.

Elliot and Sharon broke up because Elliot, at 30, felt he wasn't ready to settle down. A couple of lonely, intolerable weeks and he was at her door, on one knee, with a box from Tiffiany. She didn't make it easy for him, however. A few more weeks of supplication, groveling and general convincing and Sharon forgave him for his moment of weakness. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Andrea successfully birthed a baby girl, named Rose Anastasia after her godmother. Andrea agree to return to GEH to help out while Ana recovered from surgery but thereafter, retired permanently. Sharon became Grey's PA since Ana had agree to become his Co-Ceo.

Grace slowly recovered as much as possible from the loss of a friend she never truly had. She cried a lot, felt lonely a lot but the frequent presence of Rose Ana helped. Christian and Ana helped, too, by adding twins by surrogacy, a boy and girl, two years later. With Elliot's and Sharon's contributions, Grey Manor was soon filled with grandchildren. They filled her heart with joy and she laughed a lot. But, sometimes, she thought about those Tuesday lunches where she could bare her soul and laugh with her friend.

Mia, of course, planned the vow renewal for Christian and Ana as well as her own wedding. Lots of twinkly lights and Japanese lanterns brought by Hoshi Tanki. She and Adam will add to the pile of grandchildren but they'd like a couple of years to themselves.

Thus, with a few bumps and thumps, here and there, the Grey family grows and for the most part, happily and healthily. The one truly sad note is one that Grace keeps mostly to herself for it is exceedingly sad to believe that one has a friend for 20 years who proves it all a lie. She and Ana go to put flowers on Elena's grave once a year. They do it for Grace.

As for Ana, she finally achieved her goal. She put big, beautiful markers on her loved ones graves. A double marker for her mom and dad, calling them the beloved parents of Ana. An even bigger and more elegant marker, shaped like a heart, for her grandfather. She had the lyrics of Deep as the Ocean etched on the heart and a picture of her and her grandfather sitting in his fishing boat. Now, in her way, Ana felt at peace and able to truly go forward…with Christian at her side.


End file.
